Something Dark
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: I gently grabbed her hand and said, "Are you scared of me?" She shook her head. "No," she whispered. "But you don't understand me. Doesn't that scare you? Like it scares everyone else?" "I'm not everyone else. . . and it's not you who scares me. It's what I can't figure out. There's something. . .dark about you." Rated T!
1. Preface

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so **_Just A Cinderella Dreaming_ **is ending soon, (sad, I know…) so, I literally came up with this idea while I'm writing the last few chapters. This is inspired by Twilight, but it's not really like Twilight.**

**I do have to say, I'm not the biggest Twilight fan though. Occasionally I'll watch the movies, but I don't really have the patience for them. BUT I do give the movies credit and the actors and Stephenie Meyer for writing a pretty good series. So, I hope you enjoy this story (even if you're not a Twilight fan).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, **_**or **_**Twilight.**

**Also, this story is going to be written in Zander's point of view. **

_~Preface~_

Vampires.

Yes, we exist. Except, _you_ probably know the Hollywood versions—wood stake through the heart, can't go out in sunlight, fangs and blood-red eyes. Or maybe you know the most frequent version. Sparkly, talented, human-blood-resisting. Well, some of them are human-blood-resisting anyway. Well, again, vampires _do _exist… _but_, we don't _freaking _sparkle, or turn to dust in the sunlight.

You could jab me with a pencil, and guess what? I'm still alive.

Those Hollywood stories get me worked up sometimes, sorry. But, think of it this way; how would _you_ feel if Hollywood took your life and turned it into some kind of joke?

My point exactly.

Though Hollywood does have _some_ things right. The pale, cold skin; unnaturally white. It's more of a weapon though. Luring our prey in with beauty they're unable to take their eyes off of. It usually only acts up when we're about to feed though. Though, it can happen if we're pissed off enough. We can go out in the sunlight—and _not_ sparkle—because it's our form of camouflage. To blend in and not seem so unordinary. But, during feeding, the beauty of a vampire's skin can lure animals and ignorant people. They're too distracted by the difference of our appearance that it makes striking and feeding quicker—and silent.

It allows us to attack and feed quickly without worrying about the prey running or making noise to attract the attention of others. Useful, right?

People wonder about my skin, of course. It's different. They wonder and wonder, but they can never come close to an answer good enough. What human wants to believe vampires are real? If they can come up with a good enough answer, they'll turn their heads to avoid the truth. It what keeps humanity the way it is. If humans can keep themselves calm and collected by turning their heads, they'll do it. Humans don't like to think of the bad things around them—though they probably should.

I always do my best to breathe through my mouth to avoid smelling their blood. Sure, _not_ everyone smells appetizing, but they smell better than the animals I force myself to feed on. If I breathe through my nose, a monster is unleashed. It _craves_ to taste the blood of these mortals. Or maybe its craves revenge.

_ Envy._

Yes, I envy these humans sometimes. They get to live a life. Grow up. Fall in love. I hate what I am. For over two-hundred years, I've been a vampire. And every 36 years, the love of my life is reincarnated. And every eighteenth birthday. . .I end up _killing_ her.

I hate myself.

I have to live with the pain forever. _Forever_. That's a long time to live with guilt. Especially when the guilt reoccurs. The worst part is, when she comes back, I find it hard to stay away from her. Her young life is taken from her so suddenly, and the worst part is, she doesn't even expect it. Her soul comes back, innocent and clueless. She _trusts _me, and I destroy that trust.

But her soul is too drawn to mine to even know that the monster inside me will eventually destroy her. . .And that she'll keep coming back.

I begin to think of how sweet her blood is. Every time I taste it, slowly draining her, I crave more of it. And when the monster, satisfied, goes back into its shell, I realize what I've done. . .And that I can't fix it, but that I must wait 36 years before she comes back. . .just to destroy her innocence over and over again.

The thought of her blood brings the monster out in me. My throat begins to feel tight. Like someone tied a knot in it. Then the burning begins. Like acid. My throat completely on fire.

My teeth begin to sharpen, and the venom in my mouth starts to add up, like when you're about to throw up. Your saliva thickens and it begins to fill up your mouth. That's what the venom was doing. Preparing my body for the sweet blood that the monster to desperately craved.

The blood that _wasn't_ there.

Because _she _wasn't there. I fight the monster back, and my tongue absently runs along my teeth to make sure the fangs had disappeared.

It was amazing, the effect she had on me. My body. The monster within.

I knew she'd be back soon. I had visions of it. _Yes_, some of us vampires are lucky enough to acquire certain skills—so Twilight got that much right. I couldn't technically see her face in the visions. Just the moments we'd have together. . .

The moments we'd have together before I killed her. _Would it ever end?_

**A/N: Prefaces are always short, so hopefully this had piqued your interest? :) Let me know what you think! I'll put up a new chapter Friday! So, Happy (Early) Thanksgiving my American readers! (And others who celebrate Thanksgiving!) Hopefully you have a good holiday! Hopefully you're all looking forward to another chapter and I'll be posting back to Fanfiction real soon!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Monster Inside Me

**A/N: Told you I'd be back! *evilly laughs* Now, I'm in love with the reviews guys! Thank you so much! Now, I need to respond to them! You guys are so sweet!**

_**LunarMoonWater: **_**Don't worry about it! :D I absolutely LOVE long reviews! They let me know how people like (or don't like) my stories! Gives me some idea of what everyone likes. I appreciate all reviews, but short ones (ex. "Update soon") don't really tell me if you liked it or if you hated you, you know? Haha, so, no worries! I love long reviews!**

_**Elena Loves Yha**_**: Thanks for the lovely review! And haha, I really make Twilight look like a sissy? xD well, that makes me actually feel really good about my story lol (not to diss Stephenie Meyer, of course, but you know.)**

_**Jellybean96**_**: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you love it already! :D and, no need to wait! **

_~Chapter 1~_

_~The Monster Inside Me~_

_Crack! _

My head snaps up quickly. Either there was a human nearby. . .or some animal. My smell kicked in, and it became obvious it was an animal. _Good. I could use a meal_.

I hated the fact that I was killing animals, but I didn't want to kill off humans. It was normal for animals to go missing and be killed. . .but when it was people, other people start to notice.

_Crack! _

I stood up slowly. I had been sitting under a tree with my eyes closed. Just listening. The forests around here could be very peaceful. When ignorant people weren't firing off guns like it was a championship. Nobody was around right now though. Not within a couple hundred miles anyway.

This little town known as Phoenicia—_New York_—had a population of at least 309. Very small town. Almost everyone knew each other, except me. I didn't bother to learn people's names here. Everyone thought of me as a freak anyway. The last thing I wanted was getting close to people and risking my. . .could you call it a secret?

Could you?

It technically wasn't a secret. It was more like a reality I didn't want people to know. Let them live in what they believed was their realities. It was the whole turning-their-head-from-danger thing again. People believed what they wanted to.

You couldn't change it.

_Crack! Crack!_

The animal was getting closer. Little did it know it was walking right into its doom. As it's footsteps grew closer, I slowly moved toward it. Careful to as weightless as possible—careful to not crack any sticks, or crunch any leaves. The deer was totally unaware of my presence.

I held my breath, and stayed as still as possible.

The deer continued to walk closer, only this time, its steps were slower—_cautious_. It could sense me now, but it wasn't sure where I was hiding. It continued to walk, slower and slower as it approached me, unknowingly.

Eventually through the trees I could see it. It's big, brown eyes looking around with all fours planted firmly to the ground. It was scared. I could sense it, not just see it.

_Crack!_

It stood frozen, but its head snapped to my direction.

_Damn it! _I thought angrily.

I'd put too much force into that step. Well, maybe I wanted a good chase. I stepped again, and surely, _Crack!_

The deer took off, and so did I. My feet kept going, careful to avoid all the branches and moss and things on the ground. The deer wasn't much faster than me. In fact, I could run faster than it, but I decided to have a little fun.

The deer continued to run and I continued to chase it, speeding up to freak it out and slowing down occasionally to confuse it.

The cold fall air didn't affect me at all. It just brushed past my body like normal air would. It was gentle, but didn't really have a feel to it—temperature-wise. It brushed through my hair blowing back the dark curls and I welcomed it. It actually felt kind of nice.

It awoke the blood-thirsty monster in me though, and eventually it gave up torturing the deer. My body lunged forward, hunger taking control now, and when the deer fell to the ground—barely having any time to cry out—my teeth sunk into its furry flesh.

I welcomed the rusty, salty taste of the animal's blood. It was filling, but not very satisfying. Not like human blood would be anyway. I continued to suck the blood, squeezing my eyes tightly to concentrate.

Sure, eating or drinking—no matter _what_ you are—is a natural instinct, but drinking blood was different from drinking water. There was a lot more to it. A lot more than I could easily explain.

When the deer's beady dark, drained eyes rolled to the back of its head, I released its flesh from my mouth and stood up. Without so much as a glance down, I ran away.

I ran fast.

The rusty, somewhat delicious taste of the blood remained on my tongue all evening. It coated the walls of my throat, ridding it of any burning or aching there may have been.

I swallowed thickly then.

Oh, how I craved human blood then. The taste would satisfy the monster inside, and it'd silence the monster—though not forever—even better than animals' blood could. But I'd have to let the monster inside me win first. I refused to let the monster win. I refused to let him control me.

I just prayed that when _she_ came back, I'd be able to resist her.

_Could_ I?

I couldn't.

I knew I couldn't, and the monster used this weakness against me. He would remain patient until she turned eighteen, and when she did. . .Hell broke loose.

Greedy, blood- thirsty Hell.

I shook my head pushing the thought aside. The last thing I needed was to go on a crazy killing spree. Sounds funny when I say it, but just imagine if it happened?

You may remember from certain stories that we vampires choose not to associate ourselves with humans too much, but in fact, I've been quite good at acting like a human. I've dated girls before—mostly because they're blood didn't appeal to me so much that I wanted to destroy them for a taste—I've done stupid things like teenagers have, mostly to fit in. I've even been on sports teams, careful not to use my abilities to their full extents, but those didn't last long.

So, I stuck to music.

It was simpler, and less dangerous. And pretty much everyone—human or not—could relate to music, am I right?

Right.

And in the two-hundred-plus years I've been alive, I've been able to perfect my studies. I am capable of many professions, musical talents, languages, and many other things pointless to list. You'd think with the free time I had, I'd use it to study things like a cure for a cancer, or other diseases people die of every day—with no cure available.

But there's a problem with that.

I'm a vampire.

I never age.

When people get suspicious, I leave. If I become famous for a miraculous discovery. . .where would I have to run to when people got suspicious of me? If I cured cancer or done some other miraculous thing. . .everyone would know who I was.

It was a bad idea.

So, I lived a normal life —well, you know what I mean—as best I could. School would start soon, but I felt like skipping today. It's not like I was missing anything new. But maybe I should go?

I _had_ been skipping a lot lately. Eventually some will catch onto my number of absences. I check myself, and _of course_, my shirt's covered in animal blood. I let the hunger get to me before I hunt. So, when I get the chance, instinct takes over and keeping my shirts clean suddenly doesn't matter.

I'm trying not to get caught, and yet I walk through the forests like I just committed a homicide. It was definitely not helping the whole blending-in thing. The shirt was a hopeless case now, and so I wiped my sleeve over my mouth and face to make sure there wasn't any blood on my skin.

There was only a little.

I could feel it drip down my chin slowly. To me, it felt like someone was gently running the tip of their finger down my chin. . .it felt like a small trickle rather than what a human might feel. The blood didn't smell good at all. . .or at least, not as a good as humans' blood. It smelled like pond water.

Human blood smelled like nectar.

I guess vampires could relate people to flowers. They were delicate, especially when you were trying hard not to rip them apart or crush them to death with the slightest grip. And when it came to their blood—their nectar, per se. . .we vampires were the takers; the predators; the destroyers, you could say.

Just watch.

With my luck. . .the monster will have his way in a short time.

I just know he will.

**A/N: Okay! So, this is up sooner than I thought it would be! Which means, maybe (**_**maybe**_**) tomorrow there will be a Chapter 2 posted! :D let me know what you think of this story please? I really like long reviews, but short ones are just as good, too! :) **


	3. Chapter 2 - Love Of My Life 1: Amelia

**Okay, hi, lovelies! :D I'm going to respond to a few more reviews (because I really love doing that, haha. So fun!) and also, this chapter is going to be entirely Flashback-Mode. So, you get a little insight of what Zander's first "victim" (love of his life) was like! :D I'll put flashback chapters every few chapters! **_FLASHBACK CHAPTERS WILL ALWAYS BE AT LEAST 3,000+ WORDS! _**Now, onto the replies!**

_**InkHeart4112**_**: Don't feel bad! Better late than never I always say haha. Also, if you're ever confused, just PM me, or FaceTime me or something, and I can explain it to you! :D**

_**Elena Loves Yha**_**: Aww, aren't you sweet! Sometimes, with reviews and tweets and stuff like that I actually feel like a celebrity haha. But, if I ever did become famous I would always respond to my lovely peoples! I love you guys! But, I'm not famous (oh well, lol), so I'll stick with this proudly!**

_**Jellybean96**_**: I love the prediction :D but, InkHeart4112 tells me I'm getting pretty good at trolling xD and so, there will be a lot of cliff-hangers and twists and unexpected things in this story (but I'm not going to make it ridiculously crazy). So, maybe you're right (about it being Stevie)… and maybe you're wrong ;) Too early to tell though!**

_**LunarMoonWater**_**: Darling, if you drew a picture of this story (and I'm sure you'd do great!) I would cry lol. My Zevie heart would not be able to handle it! I'd appreciate it so much, I'd literally cry and never stop! Like, I seriously feel like I'm a celebrity when I'm answering reviews. You guys are so sweet and supportive, I can't even register it sometimes! And I'm so glad you think this chapter was "FREAKIN' AWESOME!" xD**

**Okay, enough of the replies for this chapter! If I didn't get to you this time, I will reply next time! Promise! Enjoy! :)**

_~Chapter 2~_

_~Love of My Life #1: Amelia~_

_Burning. _

_That's what my throat felt like. Like someone had forced me to swallow hot coal. The burning—_longing_—stung my throat. Scorching it. She was beautiful. Angelic features, hair that perfectly framed her face as it fell down in soft, shiny waves. Honey-kissed. _

_Gorgeous. _

_She had skin almost as pale as mine, but it was obvious she was human. She had a heartbeat. Blood pumped through her veins, and sometimes when I caught her staring at me, that blood boiled in her cheeks and tinted them a light pink. _

_Gorgeous. _

_I mean, could somebody be _that _gorgeous? Apparently so. _

_The burning in my throat only intensified. _

_Her blood to me, smelled sweet. Unimaginably sweet. Like if I sunk my teeth into the vein of her neck. . .would my teeth ache? Would her blood be so sweet—so satisfying—that my teeth would ache of sensitivity?_

_Could vampires get cavities? _

What the hell was I saying?

_I'd overheard conversations she'd had with her friends. She was seventeen—still a virgin, not really a surprise, and I mean this in the kindest way. She looked like a pure angel. Untouched, unharmed. . .innocent. _

_And it made me want her so much more. _

_Her name was Amelia. _

_Amelia Hearth. _

_She even had the _name_ of an angel. Damn it all. Damn she had to be so perfect. . .so everything I was looking for. But I was monster. I _am _a monster. _

_To get close to her—with my lack of resistance for blood—would be dangerous. I'd been turned immortal at the age of eighteen, and it was currently eighteen years after my change (thirty-six I'd be now), but I still lacked control and resistance. Damned for my entire life. But I'd found it easy to resist human blood, for it did not appeal to me. _

_Not like Amelia's anyway. She was the exception. _

_I found it hard to be around her. Her scent brought out the monster in me, and being so young of a vampire, I lost control easy. _

_She was so perfect. Angelic. _

_If I took that from her. . .the monster would never let me forget it. So, I loved her from afar. Made sure she stayed safe. Safe from everything, and safe from myself. _

_Laurent Moreau Lycée—Laurent Moreau High School—was one of the better high schools in Paris in 1832. I was born in 1796, June 21__st__. My parents had died when I was eighteen. _

_Cholera. _

_Awful infection, but no one knew what water was clean and what water wasn't. I'd been slowly dying of the infection myself, but I'd been bitten before my symptoms had grown worse. By whom I was bitten, I don't know. _

_The memory was fuzzy. _

_I vaguely remember horrible muscle spasms, periodic shivers as my organs froze over and the healthy blood cells, that were once inside me, dying. All I knew was my attacker was female. Maybe my blood attracted her. I'd coughed up and vomited out enough of it. . ._

_I cringed at the memory. _

_I'd finished the assignment we had been asked to do by Professeur Le Blanc. I'd been fluent in French by this time. Living in Paris did that to you after a while. _

"_As-tu terminé, M. Robbins?" Prof Le Blanc asked. _

"_Oui," I respond. _

_He picks up my paper and inspects it quickly. Making small noises of approval and little nods. "Trés bien," he commented. _

_He took the paper with him back to the front of the classroom. I leaned back in my seat and waited for this to all end. The school day was almost over—thankfully. Never did like school much. _

_My throat still burned, for Amelia wasn't far from my seat. She sat exactly three seats diagonal of me. So close. I avoided breathing through my nose or my mouth. _

_I didn't have to breathe. That was the good part. _

_But her scent from breathing in earlier stayed there, in the back of my throat. It teasingly coated my throat, burning it like acid would. I wanted nothing more than to run out of this damn classroom and feed until I glutted myself. _

_The thought of forcing blood into my body until it might explode was not a pretty one. Especially when I would be feeding myself to the point of explosion, but not at all satisfying the hunger. It's been like stuffing yourself with food that had absolutely no flavor. Could you imagine that?_

_Disgusting, I assume. _

_My thoughts drifted back to Amelia. Her honey-kissed wavy hair, and sweet smile that made my frozen, dead stomach turn into a million, unfixable knots. Those hazel eyes that could _speak_ to me with just one glance. _

_She was staring again._

_Had she finished her assignment too? I hadn't noticed. I didn't have to ignore her though. Just avoid close distance, or physical contact with her. _

_So I winked. _

_The could hear the blood rush to her cheeks, and she suddenly looked down at her hands embarrassed. Her cheeks were tinted a baby pink now, and damn she looked beautiful. The sudden rush of her blood though, had me craving—the _monster _craving for a taste._

_But I knew that if the monster had even a small taste of her, he'd be free. He'd be greedy. Rob her of her sweet blood. I'd watch helplessly as the monster drained the pink from her cheeks, the life from her eyes, and the beautiful glow from her whole being. _

_But she had no idea I was dangerous. _

_There were theories of vampires, or blood suckers, as we had been informally named. Theories like we only attacked virgins girls because of their pure blood, or of beautiful girls because it enhanced the unnatural gorgeousness we vampires seem to have. _

_But those theories were wrong. _

_In fact, we vampires didn't even know why we drunk blood. We just did. _

_My thoughts, once again, had drifted back to Amelia. _Why _did _I _want _her?

_Another bit I'd overheard, was she was born in 1815. Her birthday was August 22. _

_Today was the 31__st__ of August, 1832. Which meant she'd recently turned seventeen. I was—technically—eighteen. Only a year older. Not bad. _

_But in vampire years. . .I was old enough to be her father. In some ways that could be creepy, but since I didn't _look _old enough to be her father, there was really nothing bad about it. . . _

_Wait! Why was I thinking about this?! I may have been in love with her, but I was talking like I was going to have a life with this girl. Of course I wouldn't! It was too dangerous!_

_When all the assignments were handed in, Prof Le Blanc dismissed the class. I quickly fled the room _desperate_ to leave and look for something—or some way—to get rid of the burning in my throat. I'd forgotten about it until I had practically knocked Amelia down trying to get out of the classroom. _

_Of course I apologized, but she seemed too shocked about something else. . ._

_Had she felt the temperature of my cold, dead body?_

Oh, _please don't let it be that. _

_I had run quickly when I was out of the humans' views. To the nearest forest where I could already hear animals running around. My feet carried me quickly, but silently, so not to scare off my prey. I realized though that I wasn't hungry anymore. _

_Well, maybe a little, but the dying urge to feed and rid my throat of such a powerful burning had stopped. Had I maybe gotten far enough away that her scent no longer bothered me? _

_I sat down under one of the trees and leaned back against the bark. It wasn't the most comfortable place to stay too long at, but it would suffice. I closed my eyes and took comfort in the damp, mossy smell of the forest around me. _

_As I sit under the tree, I wasn't sure of how much time passed. But after a while rain started coming down pretty hard. It didn't matter to me. I couldn't catch a cold, so I welcomed the rain. It felt nice. _

_It could put me to sleep. _

Oh right_. _

_Well, in case you thought otherwise, vampires _can_ sleep. And not in coffins or underground tombs. We can sleep like normal people. Twin, full, queen, king-sized beds. We're not incredibly out-of-place. _

_I rested more of my weight against the tree, but not all of it to topple to tree. As the rain continued to fall, much softer now, a melody rang through my head, and I quietly hummed it. But then I heard something._

Crack! Crack! _Snap! _Crack!

_Footsteps. _

_I stood up quickly, and listened for the noise again. I must've started it, moving so quickly. But then I heard it again. _

Crack! Crack! Crack! _Snap!_

_Thee footsteps grew closer, and suddenly I could make out the form of a human. I almost felt to the Earth's floor clutching my throat. It _burned!

_It was her. _

_Amelia. _

_I swallowed thickly and said, "Hi, there." _

Stupid_, my brain muttered. _

_She jumped and screamed. She covered her mouth quickly though and then saw it was only me. The blood rushed to her cheeks again, and that lovely shade of pink was back. She slowly placed her hand back at her side—the other one was holding a few books from class. _

_She didn't speak. She was frozen with shock. _

"_Amelia, aren't you?" I asked, ignoring the burn in my throat. _

_She slowly nodded her head. _

_I chuckled. "Can you speak?" I knew she could. Though she was full-born French, she spoke fluent English. Her accent wasn't bad either. _

"_. . .Sorry. You surprised me," she replied, absently pushing a stray wave behind her ear. Part of me wished I had done that. _

"_Then I believe it is I who should be sorry," I teased, flashing a smile. I was careful not to show my teeth though. The venom wasn't the only thing that had been busy in my mouth. I could feel my fangs. _

_She blushed again. _

"_Well, I apologize anyway. . ." she looked lost for words. ". . .Uh, what's your name?" she asked, cocking her head to the side a little. _

_I smiled again. _

"_Zander. Zander Robbins," I said, holding my hand out. She placed hers in my—I'd forgotten about the temperature of my skin—but she did not seem fazed. Or maybe she was good at ignoring little things. _

"_Amelia Hearth," she responded. She blushed suddenly, and I could tell why. She knew I already knew her name. Introducing herself—when she clearly needed no introduction—made her feel silly. _

_I smiled at her. _

_She smiled back, her blush subsiding. "What are you doing out here in the woods?" I blurted suddenly. She seemed thrown off by the question. _

"_Well. . .it's obvious, isn't it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side again. "I was walking home. What about you? Why are you in the woods. . .in the rain?" She was good. She was quick to notice things, and turn things back on people. _

_Something told me she didn't like being the center of attention. _

"_Just sitting here, I guess. Rain doesn't really. . ._affect _me," I answered carefully. Her eyebrows scrunched together, confused. _

"_What do you mean it doesn't affect you?" she asked, trying to understand what I mean. _

"_I like the rain. It doesn't disgust me, or aggravate me the way it does to some people." _

"_Oh. . ." she replied._

_I slowly nodded my head. "Amelia. . ." I hesitated. I wanted to get to know her, but would it be safe? _No.

_She was a fragile human and I was a monster struggling for control of myself. But, she didn't seem to be afraid of me. She looked at me expectantly. I took a breath. _

"_Would you stay with me for today? We can get to know each other?" I said, feeling very foolish suddenly. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. Damn it, why was I so nervous? _

_She bit her bottom lip and smiled. _

"_Sure, Zander," she replied, nodding her head. _

_I held out my hands and grabbed onto her books. She released them, and I took them and walked to her side. She had a messenger bag on her shoulder and so I slipped the books into the bag. She smiled at me. "Thank you," she said. _

_I gave her a single nod. _

"_So. . .what would you like to know about me?" she asked, smiling. Hope she was up for a lot of questions. _

_It was now late in the month of December, a year later. Amelia was eighteen, and technically I was nineteen—well, if I were human. Amelia and I had grown pretty close over the last couple of months. She still didn't know what I was, and whenever she brought up her theories, I shot them down. I didn't want her to fear me—though she should have. I didn't want her to run away from me terrified—though she should have done that too. _

_We were back in the forest again. This time everything was covered in a thick, gentle blanket of snow. It didn't snow very often in France, but when it did, it was beautiful. _

_Amelia was bundled up in a large, white pea coat. In fact, she almost blended in with the snow. Her honey-kissed hair was catching little snowflakes, and even in her dark eyelashes, the little white specks could be found. I leaned back against a tree while I watched her trudge through the snow. She would find small trees to wrap her fist around and swing around them. _

_She was enjoying herself. _

_I smiled. _

"_Come join me, Zander!" she laughed. She was hiding behind one of the trees. Of course she was a child at heart and it always humored me. She wanted to play hide-and-seek, but she didn't know the abilities I harbored—incredible smell, good eyes, and extended hearing. _

_I would find her anywhere in this forest, so long as she stayed within a good few miles of me. But, I was lost in my thoughts. I wanted to tell Amelia, and maybe I should. She had no idea I was in love with her, and she probably wasn't in love with me. It'd be best to tell her before we'd gotten too attached. _

"_Amelia, can we talk?" I asked. _

_Her playful expression changed to confusion. _

"_Is everything alright?" she asked, frowning. I nodded my head to assure her. _

"_For now." I gestured her to follow me with my hand, and she was at my side right away. We were walking back into town. _

"_Amelia, there's something you need to know about me. . .that I've been avoiding to tell you about. . ." I started. _

"_What is it?" she asked, adjusting the gloves on her hands. They were her mother's, but they were slightly large on her hands, so they were always sliding off. _

"_Well, I'm not sure if I should give you the whole story or just get to my point," I frowned. She cocked her head to the side, confused. _

Damn it she was gorgeous.

"_You're either going to run away screaming, or laugh at me," I said. _

"_Zander, why don't you just get to the point," she encouraged, resting her hand on my shoulder. _

_I nodded. "Amelia, I'm not. . .normal, per se." _

"_Nobody's normal," she countered. _

"_But you don't understand what I mean," I responded. She moved her hand off of my shoulder, and the warmth her body brought my cold dead one disappeared. I frowned again. _

"_Well, _what _do you mean, then?" _

"_Well, Amelia, you have your theories, don't you?" I asked. _

_She nodded and said, "But you never let me tell you them."_

"_I'm asking you now," I said calmly. _

_She bit her lip. "Well, now _you're _going to laugh." _

"_I promise I won't." _

"_Well. . .Zander, as long as we've been friends, I've noticed things about you. . ." she said carefully. I didn't say anything. I waited for her to continue. "I've noticed that you're eyes are black. Or maybe they just look black," she said. _

"_What's so wrong with my eyes?" I teased. _

"_Nothing. . .but in human nature, eyes are never truly black. They're just a dark brown or something," she said. _

_She did have a point, but my heart swelled a little when she said this. It meant she'd spent a lot of time focusing on my eyes. _

"_Why do think they're black?" I asked. _

"_So, you're eyes _are _black?" she asked, clarifying this bit of knowledge. _

_I nodded. _

"_Hm. . .I suppose they're black because you. . .well, I don't know why they are, Zander." She frowned. _

"_Keep going, Amelia. What else have you noticed?" _

"_Your skin is unimaginable cold. Whenever I touch you. You're never _warm_. And your skin is white as snow. Like you have no blood," she said, biting her lip again. She realized how silly these theories must have sounded out loud. _

_I laughed. _

"_You promised you wouldn't laugh," she reminded me. _

"_Right, sorry. Continue."_

_She waited a moment. "But you can't survive without blood," she commented. "And the living dead is all myths, right?" _

"_Well, maybe to you, but there are lots of things in this world that go without explanation. Who's to say I'm _not_ alive? Who's to say that it's impossible to live while you're dead?" I questioned. _

"_Science says," she defended. _

"_Amelia, science is still developing. Science isn't always right, you know," I countered. _

"_So what are you saying, Zander?" she asked. Her eyebrows were scrunched together again, as she was struggling to understand what I was meaning. _

"_What if it's possible to live while dead?" I asked calmly. _

"_It's not possible!" she cried. _

"_Yes, Amelia, it is." _

_She gave an unconvinced laugh. "Prove it then." _

_It was a bad idea, and I knew it. I shouldn't have brought that up, but I did. And Amelia wanted the truth. I sighed. _

"_You really want me to prove it?" _

_She nodded. _

_I stopped walking, and so did she. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to breathe through my nose. It'd caught her scent. It was strong, but sweet, and the monster was trying to break free. _

Just a taste. . .Just a taste. . . _my mind chanted. _

_No._

"_What are you doing?" Amelia asked, confused. _

"_Just. . .wait. . ." I forced. My voice was husky as I tried to hold the monster in. The burning in my throat was unbearable. And Amelia was so close. _

_She stood patiently, watching me. She took a small step away from me, and it broke my concentration. And suddenly the monster was winning. _

_I swallowed thickly._

"_Zander, what's wrong?" she asked. _

"_Amelia, don't move!" I cried, desperately trying to defeat the monster. _

"_You're scaring me right now. . ." she said in a small voice. _

"_Don't move," I said. _

_She didn't, but after a while of trying to defeat this evil inside of me, she took off running. And again my concentration was broken. But the monster had won this time. _

_I ran after her. _

_The thirst was incredible in my throat. I was faster than her, but the monster decided to frighten her, and keep her running. "Zander, please stop!" she cried, running still. _

_It came to her that she wasn't going to out run me, or lead me off. She'd run deeper into the forest where the foliage was thicker. It was easy for her to trip up. _

_And eventually she did. _

_The monster had attacked, and inside, I watched helplessly as the monster forced her chin up and sunk it's white fangs into her throat. She started to scream, but it turned to choking. The monster never let me try to stop it. _

_Her blood was so sweet on my throat. The taste was incredible. It relieved the burning, but I was ashamed of myself. She stopped struggling. _

_She stopped moving. _

_Stopped breathing. _

_Her eyes had glossed over, and she was just staring at the sky above. But she was dead. Her blood coated her neck and the snow below her. Even her, once pristine, white pea coat was stained with it. The monster, now satisfied, pulled away and suddenly I was back. _

_The monster was calm. _

_Now all that was left was me. I stared down at Amelia. I hated myself then. I'd let the monster win and an innocent girl got hurt. Her stared at her eyes, but she didn't stare back. The snow started to fall again, coating her and myself. I didn't move. _

_I didn't want to. _

_Her skin had lost its color, and the cold only made it worse. Instead of a pale, grey color, she was almost blue. Her lips—the lips I'd imagined myself kissing more than once—were now blue, and icy. Her hands had laid limply by her side. She didn't look peaceful at all._

_Not like she did when she was sleeping. _

_This was a different sleep. _

_Eventually, I'd had enough. I ran away. The memory of how dead and unforgiving she looked would be stuck in my head for as long as I lived. For eternity. _

_I was disgusted with myself. _

**A/N: And that is the second chapter of Something Dark! Kind of eerie, right? Let me know what you though? :D Thanks guys! I plan to update Just A Cinderella Dreaming very soon, too! You're reviews have been so lovely, and I'm so glad you all love the story! So, again, let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll post Chapter 3 soon! **


	4. Chapter 3 - Starting Again

**A/N: Okay, so a lot of you guys have been asking when Stevie will come into the story. Well, I always start my stories a little boring because I try to give you some background information. But you'll be happy to know she IS going to arrive this chapter. Now, onto the replies!**

_**UknowulovethemZEVIE**_**: Hahaha, your review made me laugh! That is very true that Edward would never eat Bella, but again, this isn't like Twilight, it's only inspired by Twilight. In Zander's case, his "soul bond" to Stevie makes it difficult to resist her, AND she will continue to come back so he has to live with the guilt. **

_**Jellybean96**_**: Yeah, very sad chapter, but I feel the other "Stevie's" that Zander's met and fallen in love with deserve to be explained, rather than just mentioned. **

_**AriZevie4EVER: **_**Your review made me go into EXTREME Fan girl mode! Haha, if I was the actual author of Twilight, I most likely would not be posting here, but thank you for the lovely compliment! **

_**LunarEclipse22428: **_**Thank you! Such a lovely review! I love your choice of words, haha: **_**perfect, beautiful, ominous**_**. All good words! :D**

_**Elena Loves Yha: **_**Aww, thanks! Your reviews always make me smile! You're so sweet! And let the waiting be over! Here's the new chapter!**

_~Chapter 3~_

_~Starting Again~_

My eyes opened abruptly.

There was no need for me to blink away the sleep in my eyes. I could sleep, and sleep was satisfying to the dead because we woke up completely refreshed—not tired like humans did. I know what you're thinking though. How does the dead "wake up?"

Well, the same way you do. . .except we're still dead when we wake up.

Confusing, yes, but only to you. If I were to explain it, you'd get bored. I wondered why, though, I had dreamed of Amelia. She was dead for more than a century. One hundred seventy-nine years to be exact.

Usually I'd have flashes of an anonymous girl. Things I knew will never happen with a girl, considering every girl I'd ever been with had died—well, not when I was human of course.

But why Amelia?

Maybe it was my guilt coming back.

Normally I slept where I could—trees, roofs, attics, if I could get into them. Sometimes I wouldn't sleep at all. I'd sit in the tops of trees and wait for prey to unknowingly walk into my trap.

I was running through the forest—school again.

I mentally groaned at the thought.

Over two hundred years of the same exact thing. But, I didn't want to look completely suspicious. So, I went to high school every day like everyone else.

When I arrived, I went in and straight to my locker. Phoenicia Middle School and High School—both on the same campus—were the only two schools in this town that most of the kids went to—they were the largest schools in the middle of a 309 population town.

Any private schools were usually out of town, and much too expensive.

Why was I talking about this again?

Oh, right! Because school was one of my least favorite places, and I forced myself to go every year, every day. I had just wanted to seem normal since I wasn't.

On my back, held by a strap, had rested one of my favorite ukulele's—yes, I'd liked the ukulele. Must be funny if you thought about it enough.

A vampire who loved the ukulele.

Not something you find in those Hollywood versioned vampire tales, am I right? Well, anyway, I usually didn't play it around people. I didn't like all the attention being focused on me.

I had shut my locker and started aimlessly walking the hallways. I knew every little spot in this school. When I felt like cutting class or just needed somewhere to go to calm down, or be alone, I would find a little spot to hide. I'd had Phoenicia High mapped out entirely in my brain.

Eventually, students had started arriving, and the hallways were abuzz with the latest gossip, or mindless chatter, or sarcastic banter. It was the same thing every day. . .every year. . .everywhere I went.

_Oh my god! Like, did you, like, _see _what she was wearing? Laaame!_

_What did you get on the Spanish test? I bombed that. _

See?

Mindless.

Pointless.

How could these humans have so much to talk about every day of their lives? They talked like their lives were some reality TV show. It was annoying. Everyone always had the latest news, or gossip, or pity story.

I didn't understand any of it, therefore, I usually avoided it.

The bell rung, signaling the few minutes of free time before class was over. The hallways cleared quickly, and eventually, I'd found myself sitting in a classroom of about fifteen other students. Spanish was first today.

An easy A for me.

The class was silent as we copied down what the teacher, Señor Ramírez, had written on the board:

_Buenos días_.

_Escriba un ensayo de un párrafo que incluye 5 nombres, animales 3, y por lo menos 2 configuraciones diferentes. Debe ser totalmente en español, o puntos serán retirados._

Like I said. Easy A. Classes today were so much simpler to pass than they used to be. At least now we didn't have to worry about getting lashed. That was always the worst—as a human. As a vampire, for my own enjoyment, I would pretend to feign pain and crack up about it later.

Those were only some of the perks of being a vampire.

Everything else just royally sucked.

I made quick work of the assignment, and leaned back in my chair after I was finished. So many kids struggled with a foreign language in this class. So why was I here? _I'll have to fix that_, I thought.

It was somewhat humorous though. Only because I had the upper hand—an upper hand of two hundred years—over these students. So, all I had to do was wait for them to finish.

It was going to be a while.

About halfway through first period, students were still stuck on the assignment. It was _one_ paragraph!

Humans could be so frustrating sometimes.

I closed my eyes, my head resting on my hand, but the door to the room had opened, and my curiosity was piqued. I looked to the door, and saw a girl standing there. She looked relieved.

"_Finally found the damn room_," she muttered under her breath.

Ah, so she was new.

"Can I help you?" Señor Ramírez asked.

The girl nodded her head and walked to the back of the classroom where Señor Ramírez's desk was. She had a messenger bag resting at her side, a schedule in her hand along with a school map, and she wore a different style of clothing than most of the students here.

She wore a dark, loose-fitting beanie, black skinny jeans, a baggy Kiss t-shirt, and brown combat boots. She was definitely not like the other girls at Phoenicia High. I listened in on the conversation, since I'd had nothing better to do.

"_Buenos días," _ Señor Ramírez greeted.

"_Buenos días_," she responded. Wow. She was fluent in Spanish it seemed. _Finally someone_.

"_You're new, correct?" _Señor Ramírez asked, taking a look at her schedule.

"Yes, sir," the girl replied.

"And your name is, Miss?"

"Stevie Baskara. I'm coming from Brewster High School over in Los Angeles," she said.

_Los Angeles_, I thought absently. _She's come a long way. . ._

"Ah, yes, the teachers have been waiting—_excitedly_—to meet you. Straight A students usually have that effect on them," Ramírez said, smiling.

She smiled back.

"So, this is a rather small class, Miss Baskara. Take a seat wherever you please," Ramírez said, gesturing around the classroom. He handed her back her schedule and map.

"Thank you," she responded. She shoved the papers into her bag and walked to my side of the room until she found a seat. She was only three seats behind me.

That was when it hit me. _The burning_.

It scorched my throat, and the venom was back. _Damn it! _I mentally growled.

Her blood smelled incredible. It'd been eighteen years since I'd last smelled that blood. It was starting again. . .Stevie Baskara was my next victim. . .

I could sense it. I needed to get out of this classroom. _Desperately_.

I swallowed the venom that was being harbored in my mouth. It did little to suppress the burning. I stopped breathing right then.

The last thing I needed was to feed fuel to the fire—a.k.a. _scent to the monster._

_Only six more minutes, _I'd told myself. _Six. _

_Five. . .four. . .three. . .two. . .one. . .Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Suddenly, I was out of my seat, out of the room, practically flying down the hallway. I had to find somewhere to hide until I'd gotten myself under control.

_It was starting again_. God only knew how it'd end this time. . .

**A/N: AND that is the end of Chapter 3! Woo! I feel accomplished! Haha, now, the next chapter will probably be another flashback chapter, but you got to read a little bit about Stevie this chapter, so that was good, right? If I don't do a flashback for the next chapter, you'll definitely read more about Stevie! Let me know what you thought? Thanks! :D **


	5. Chapter 4 - Stevie Baskara, aka New Girl

**A/N: Hey, hey! How are my darlings? :D I'm back with another update! Excited? I know I am! Haha, so I hope you enjoy the chapter, and let's get to the replies!**

**AriZevie4EVER: Well, I like to hear that! Haha, thank you! I absolutely love your reviews!**

**Vamplove218: My lips are sealed xD they see me trooollin', they haaatin'!**

**TrueZevian4Ever: Good question! I believe it's in Chapter 1 (not the Preface, but Chapter 1), that it is said that Zander lives in Phoenicia, New York. It's an actual town and the population is [said to be] about 309 people. I always do my research before I write stories so it all fits! If you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask! :D**

**Now onto the reading!**

_~Chapter 4~_

_~Stevie Baskara, aka New Girl"_

I was glad to be out of that room.

I couldn't stand the smell of her blood. It _hurt_.

My throat was raw and dry. The burning only intensified, and I found myself outside, sitting in the very tops of the trees in the forest outside the school. I could've just drop out of school. It'd've been easier to avoid that Stevie girl that way.

I couldn't avoid class though. Not today.

I took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed as the burning subsided. _Now to not breathe the rest of the day_, I thought frowning. I just had to get through five more classes—_five_.

I could do it.

I jumped down from the tree and looked around to make sure I was alone. I walked back into the school, swiftly avoiding the attention of the secretaries.

I'd done this more times than I could count.

I walked back to class and slipped into the room and right into my seat. But as I adjusted myself, there was a small gasp. I looked up, surprised.

It was that Stevie girl.

"Can I help you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Yes, I was being a little harsh, but anything to drive her away. There was the burning again.

She opened her mouth to respond, but then she closed it.

She stared at me for a moment and then said, "Never mind. . .I'll just find another seat. . ." Funny. I'd expected her to put up a fight. She seemed like the type. . . but she didn't try to move me out of my seat.

I frowned.

Had I hurt her feelings or something? It had been so long since I felt true emotions, that I forgot humans were more sensitive than they seemed. Teenage girls _especially_.

At lunchtime, I'd gone outside again. The fresh air was nice. It got rid of the sting in my throat. She was in _all_ of my classes. How could I go seven periods a day with her scent all around me? Eventually I'd go mad!

Well, her scent was only have as intense as it could be. You probably want to know more about the whole killing her at eighteen thing. Well, when our soul mates—ironic, since I had no soul—turn seventeen, we start to understand they belong to us. Vampires get overprotective of their lovers, and can be dangerous to anyone who seems to be a threat.

When our soul mates turns eighteen, that's when the bond gets. . ._physical_, I guess you could say. But there are different types of physical. It depends on how strong the bond is between the vampire and human. Vampires never fall in love with vampires.

It's always a human, vampire thing.

Anyway, the vampire—depending on the bond, again—will instinctively know how he wants to mark his mate. I knew all of this stuff, and yet somehow, I always screwed it up. I ended up killing my soul mate, rather than keeping her safe. . .and for myself.

I climbed up to the tops of the trees again and had hidden myself in the leaves. I didn't want anyone to find me, and I was incredibly good at hiding. I closed my eyes and listened to the breeze that blew back and forth between the trees.

Avoiding her was going to be as difficult as ever. . .

**A/N: Yes, you're entitled to hate me for this INCREDIBLY SHORT chapter. Ugh. Vacation's over, so my writing time got limited. . .so, I'm going to try to write longer chapters, but the updates won't be every day. Hope that's okay? :) Let me know what you thought of this [horribly] short chapter. Much love, my darlings! **


	6. Chapter 5 - Love of My Life 2: Lauren

**A/N: HAPPY ZEVIE MONTH! I've been VERY busy with my Honors classes lately, but I FINALLY got a break! So, I've gotten off my lazy butt, and here I am! Now onto the replies!**

_**Guest: **_**Thank you for the question! I didn't clarify that aspect the way I wanted to. Zander only survived as a vampire because he was bitten. His girlfriends all had been drunken from. There's a difference between being bitten, and having all your blood drunk. Does that explain it? If you have any more questions, just ask!**

_**LunarEclipse22828:**_ **Aww thank you! That's my main goal for this story! Make it really easy to read and feel, but not make it crazy silly and annoying to read. I want people to read this story because it's good and interesting! :D**

_**Libba The Amazing**_**: Thank you darling! Your review is so sweet! And I love your stories too, so update them soon! :D**

_~Chapter 5~_

_~Love of My Life #2: Lauren~_

_Rain. _

_Nothing new, but I welcomed it. It was late November in London, 1850, so the rainfall was about three to four days out of a seven-day week. _

_Across from me stood a girl who oddly resembled Amelia, but she was different, too. Her cheekbones were a little different, too, but not so much, and her accent was different. She was English, not French. _

_By this time, I'd had more control over myself. I wasn't as afraid to be around this girl as I was around Amelia. But, I had still refused to get as close to her as I would have liked. _

"_I'm Lauren," she smiled. _

_Despite the burning in my throat, I managed to smile back. _

"_What's your name?" she asked, holding out her hand. _

_I glanced at her hand, but didn't take it. She blushed, embarrassed, and put her hand at her side. I didn't want her to touch me. She'd notice the icy coldness. It'd get her thinking, and thinking about what I was, or why I was different was a bad thing. _

"_I'm Zander," I replied, giving her a single nod of my head. _

"_Zander. . .that's a different name," she smiled. She had quite a nice English accent. "Definitely an American name, right?" she guessed. I nodded my head. _

"_You don't say much," she commented._

_I shrugged. "I do say a lot. . .just usually when there's something to talk about," I countered, smirking. _

"_Ah, I get it," Lauren laughed. "You're one of those people whose only themselves when they're around people they know," she guessed, a smirk playing at her lips. _

"_You're very. . .quick to come to conclusions," I laughed. "But, yes, you could put it that way." _

_This confused her a little. _

"_So, am I right or am I wrong?" she asked. _

"_For your sake, let's say you're right," I said. _

"_You're a very confusing person, Zander. But, maybe if we got to know each other more, I'll be able to figure you out some," she smiled. _

_That was the problem though. I wanted to know her, but not get close to her. I wanted her to be close to me, but I didn't want her to know the real me. I was selfish. I wanted her to stay, even though it was dangerous, because I loved her right then. _

_Like I loved Amelia. _

_And then at the time, it occurred to me. Reincarnation was very possible. There were some people—like myself—who's soul died, but not their body. The living dead. Then there were those—Amelia, for example—who's soul lived over and over, but their body died. The reborn. _

_Lauren was just a reincarnation of Amelia. _

_Which made it easier to fall in love with her, because I didn't have to hold back. I didn't have to hold back—or feel guilty about falling in love again, because technically she _was_ Amelia. I know it sounded cruel, comparing Lauren to Amelia, but they were so alike. _

_Sometimes I nearly called Lauren the wrong name. _

_But why wasn't there a burning? In my throat? _

_If she was a reincarnation, surely the blood was the same? Right?_

_My body had taken a while to register who Lauren really was. Small details were different but everything else was the same, but I couldn't get myself to really register it. _

_After a couple months of knowing Lauren, the burning started. _

_It was the month of March, 1851. Late March, in fact. All the snow had melted already—though at this time it wasn't really common, so the snowfall was always little—and I was sitting in the very tops of the trees in her backyard. Her house was built in front of a rather small forest. _

_From the trees, I could always see into her room. I'd watch her sleep, since I had nothing better to do—the nightmares of killing Amelia had always come back to haunt my sleep, so I'd avoided it. But this time, when the burning started, it was late noon. _

_The sun was just starting to set and Lauren was coming out to the backyard. She had a small dog at her side—a basset hound. The dog ran out into the yard to do what it had to, but I was busy watching Lauren. _

_I had noticed she was wearing just a thin, white nightgown, and nothing on her feet. The ground was covered in frost. . .how was she not freezing? She didn't even shiver, and her breathing never stuttered. It was like the cold had absolutely no effect on her. _

_Then I heard her whisper something. _

_It was obvious she hadn't wanted anyone to hear her, but my hearing wasn't easily turned off. I had that soul mate connection to her. I knew her scent, her breathing pattern, her heartbeat in any situation. Well, not _all _situations but many of them. _

"_I'm in love with Zander_. . ._" she whispered. _

_I felt my dead, non-beating heart swell a little. She loved me. That was the greatest feeling ever. I wanted her to, but another part of me knew I couldn't love her back. It was too dangerous. _

_But maybe I'd learned from the previous mistake._

_Maybe now I could be with Lauren. Be more gentle, be more in control. _

_I could do. _

_While lost in my thoughts, I vaguely remembered my balance slipping, and I crashed through the trees. When I hit the ground, I groaned loudly, and from farther away, I'd heard Lauren's shocked gasp. "Zander?!" she cried, when she realized it was only me. _

_I looked up at her as she came rushing toward me, still barefoot. _

"_Lauren, I—"_

"_Zander, you moron! Why were you up in my trees?" she cried, lifting my head up and resting it on her legs. She gently ran her fingers through my hair and looked for any bumps on my head. _

_She didn't even recognize the cold of my skin. _

"_You're gonna get sick being out here like that," I commented, lightly tugging at the bottom of her nightgown. She blushed, having completely forgot she was only in the thin article. _

"_I don't care," she said, sticking her nose into the air a little. Refusing to listen to me. "I want to make sure you didn't badly hurt your head." She continued to run her fingers through my hair, lightly massaging certain spots she was sure I'd hit. _

_It felt nice, honestly. _

"_Lauren, do you think you could go inside and put something warm on yourself?" I begged. "I don't want you getting sick."_

"_Tell you what," she began. "Let me walk you inside that way we're both less likely to catch something," Lauren said, placing a small kiss to my forehead. My heart swelled a little more. _

_Her warm lips touching my cold skin. _

_I felt her breath catch a little, but she didn't say anything. _

_She helped me stand up, though I didn't actually need help, and lead me inside. It was a nice little home. Not much in it. It was neat. _

"_Won't your parents be a little. . .angry you've brought a guy into your house?" I asked as she lead me to the couch and gently laid me down. She shook her head. _

"_Trust me, they won't know. They aren't home," she said. _

"_Why aren't they?" I asked. _

_She'd gone into the bathroom down the hallway and I heard the faucet turn on. She came back a few minutes later with a damp cloth. "Lauren, you really don't have to do this for me. I'm fine," I said gently. _

"_You fell out of the trees and landed pretty hard, Zander. I don't think you're as okay as you think," she said._

_I didn't argue with her after that. It was no use. _

_It was like trying to tell your mom you're okay when your bleeding a lot. _

_You couldn't win. _

_She sat on the edge of the couch cushion and rested the cloth on my forehead. I caught the scent of her blood from the vein in her wrist. It was so close to my mouth, I thought someone had forced me to eat sand paper. I stopped breathing, and tried not to breath in her scent. _

_It had been over an hour that I'd been laying on the couch, when Lauren asked if I'd felt better. I'd told her I felt much better, but the truth was, her scent was practically destroying me. But, I'd kept up my resistance so long that I was going to keep it up longer. _

"_You're sure you're okay?" she asked, ruffling my hair a little. _

_I nodded my head. _

"_That's good," she said in a quiet voice. I nodded my head again. She was slightly closer now. Was she going to kiss me? I wanted her to. . .but would I hurt her? _

"_Zander. . ." she said. _

"_Yes?" I asked, staring at her. She was so close. _

"_Do you love me?" she asked. There was a small flash of worry and embarrassment, but it was quickly masked. _

"_Yes," I said without hesitation. I did love her. _

_Without a moment's thought, she pressed her lips to mine. Her lips were soft and warm, and it was exactly how I'd imagined a million times kissing her. I gently rested my hand on the back of her neck and continued kissing her. _

_I knew she'd have to eventually pull away for air—_unlike _me. _

_When she pulled away, she looked at me. "Your skin is cold, Zander. I'd never noticed it before. Do you feel okay?"_

_I nodded. _

_She didn't believe me. _

_She looked into my eyes skeptically. "Zander, you know I don't believe that. . .if you're trying to be mister-tough-guy, stop it. I want to help," she said. _

"_I'm not acting. I'm seriously fine," I replied, distancing myself from her a little. It wasn't so much the burning in my throat, but that she was beginning to put bits and pieces together. That was how Amelia died. I wasn't going to let it happen again. _

"_Zander, your skin is colder than the air outside. Stop lying!" she cried desperately. _

_I didn't answer her. _

_I was fine, despite the burning in my throat. _

"_Zander!" _

"_What?!" I snap. _

_She seemed surprised. I had never shouted at her before. It was different to her. _

_She pressed her palm against my skin again and shivered. "God, Zander! How can you be 'fine' if your skin is so cold?" Lauren looks at me with glossy, concerned eyes. _

"_Stop worrying, alright?" I said desperately. I didn't show my desperation, but I wasn't exactly calm. She pressed her forehead against mine. _

_The burning was turning into a small aching. Bearable, but uncomfortable. _

_She shivered again, but this time it was small. If I hadn't been watching her closely, I probably wouldn't've noticed. "Lauren, what are you doing?" I asked. _

_She had her eyes closed, but she smiled and didn't say anything. _

"_Lauren?" I tried again. _

"_Shh," she said sharply. It wasn't harsh, it was just impatient. She ran her fingers through my hair and I sighed lightly, closing my eyes. It felt nice, her warm fingertips lightly drawing patterns on my scalp. _

_She kissed me then. _

_It was slow and soft, but the aching in my throat turned to burning. _Severe_ burning. I almost pulled away, but there was a part of me that overpowered the thirst, and so I didn't. I kissed her back and lightly rested my hands on her waist, careful not to hurt her. _

_Being the only one who didn't have to breathe made this slightly complicated. I could kiss her endlessly. But she was only human. _

_She pulled away and so I moved on to kissing her neck. I could hear the blood under her skin rushing through her body. Her heart was pumping furiously. _

_I placed slow, gentle kisses to her neck and when I found the carotid artery—the pulse point of her neck—I could smell the blood there. I could hear it rushing, and it called to the monster inside of me. . .but I had found myself resisting him. _

_I pressed my lips against her skin and focused primarily on that artery. It gave her skin a warm feeling, and I loved it. She was warm and fragile, and above all beautiful. I realized then that I didn't want to ignore her. _

_I wanted to protect her. _

_She sighed lightly as I lightly sucked on the pulse point. _

_It was completely new to her, going so far with a boy. _

_But she seemed to be enjoying it, so I continued._

"_Zander," she whispered. _

_I made a small, muffled sound as I continued to kiss up her jaw and neck, then back down. She gently placed her hands on both sides of my face and made me look at her. _

"_I don't think we should continue this down here," she said gently, looking into my eyes. _

_I had suddenly remembered where we were. We were on the couch in the middle of the family room. Lauren stood up and gently pulled me with her. _

"_Follow me," she said in a quiet voice. She lead me upstairs to her bedroom, and he had continued exactly what we'd started. _

_It wasn't a very long time afterwards that I found the pair of us laying in her bed. Her body was pressed up against mine—I assume she'd gotten used to the coldness of my skin. She was half asleep. _

"_Lauren?" I whispered. _

"_M. . .hm?" she mumbled. She was tired. _

_I kissed her bare shoulder before I said, "You can sleep a little while, but then I have to wake you up." There was a small hint of teasing in my tone. _

"_Why?" she whined, still sleepy. She adjusted her position a little, and I avoided making a sound as her skin grazed mine. It was a big turn on. . ._

"_I don't think your parents will appreciate coming home finding us in such a. . ._compromising _position," I teased, kissing her temple. I just wanted to kiss her. Every inch of her body. _

"_They aren't going to be home. . .for a few days," she mumbled. I chuckled. _

_She was absolutely adorable half-awake. "You sure?" I said. _

_She nodded her head. _

"_I like the sound of that, don't you?" I whispered into her ear. I watched as the corner of her lips rise slightly. The blood rushed to her cheeks and they became a baby pink. _

_She nodded her head again. _

_A few months had passed since then. She still didn't know what I was, but she began to grow suspicious. Sometimes she got frustrated—when I'd leave without reason (to hunt, really), or when she realized my skin was always the same cold temperature. _

_She'd get frustrated and we would argue. _

_She never accused me of cheating or of being some sort of freak though. She trusted me, and for that I was grateful. But eventually she started becoming short with me, and it made me upset. _

_No matter how much we told one another we loved each other, there always seemed to be some gap. Making love, cuddling at the most random times, I love you's, nothing seemed to fill that void. Sometimes she'd cried randomly, and when I held her and comforted her, she would tell me it felt like I didn't trust her enough. _

_I told her it wasn't true, but no matter what I said. . .it didn't matter. _

_After another couple of months, we were still together, but it never felt the same. We started talking less. The relationship had been more physical then verbal. Maybe she felt like making love was the only thing keeping us together._

_And now that I look back on it, maybe it was the only thing keeping us together. _

_I hated it. I loved her to death, and being this monster was the one thing tearing us apart. The day before her nineteenth birthday, I went to her house—her parents were traveling at the time. Lauren had been living on her own most of the time. _

_I was going to tell her the entire truth. I knew she couldn't take not knowing anymore, and it amazed me she held on for so long. I hated lying to her. It didn't help us mend the large gap that had grown between us. _

_But that day I went into her house, I called out for her, but she didn't reply. _

_I called again, and still nothing. I got worried. I ran upstairs to her room and found it empty. The whole house was empty. I ran outside and called out to her. _

"_Lauren!" I cried, running into the woods behind the house. _

_Then I'd found her. She was standing on a precipice. At the bottom of the drop was just more forest, but it was so thick in foliage you couldn't see how far down it really was. _

_She turned around quickly and looked at me, frightened. "You weren't supposed to be here. . ." she said quietly. _

"_What the hell are you thinking?" I cried, I made to step toward her, but she took a step back and I observed how close she was to the edge. . .so I backed off. _

"_Lauren, come on, what are you doing?" I snapped. I felt desperation wash over me, and all I wanted to do was grab her. I could grab her—if I ran fast enough—but she'd just try to get away._

"_Why are you here, Zander?" she said, tears in her eyes now. _

"_I came to tell you I want to be a hundred percent honest with you. . ." I said slowly, hoping she'd move away from that _damn _edge! _

_She didn't. _

"_Tell me now. . ." she said quietly. _

"_Can we please just go inside and talk about it?" I cried, looking at her nervously. _

_She shook her head. _

"_I want to know now," she demanded. _

"_Lauren, god damn it, can we please just go back and I'll tell you?!" I yelled. _

"_Stop shouting!" she cried. She was so close to that edge. _

"_I'm not going to tell you, Lauren, until you come back with me and we go inside, alright?" I said, taking a small step toward her. _

"_Zander, you've been keeping the truth from me for months! A year! I can't take it anymore!" she cried, covering her face, frustrated. _

"_Well, if you'd just listen and follow me back to the house, I'll tell you!" I shouted, taking another step. She flinched. _

"_Stay where you are. I don't want you near me," she spat. Was she crazy? _

"_Lauren—"_

"_Zander, just tell me!" Lauren yelled. She was impatient now. _

"_Then follow me inside, and we can—" she didn't want to hear it. She shook her head and then took a step back. She fell. _

_Or that's what I thought at first. But she didn't even scream, and that's when I realized it. She meant to do it. I'd drove her completely insane. She purposely threw herself off the precipice. _

_How do I know, you ask? She didn't scream._

Nobody screams when they commit suicide.

**A/N: AND there is Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! :) Let me know what you thought? Thanks darlings, and to clear this up for anyone; Zander's says he's killed every one of his true loves, right? And you're probably thinking; **_**but she killed herself. He didn't kill her**_**. Not true. **

**He drove her to killing herself. So, in a really crazy, unfortunate way, he DID kill her—or, in better terms, he provoked her. She went insane overthinking about not knowing the truth and wondering why Zander wouldn't tell her. So there you have it! Hope that helps anyone who didn't understand it too well. Anymore questions or just a simple comment, leave in a review! :D Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Man Is Neither Good Nor Evil

**A/N: Hey, loves! So. . .How to Rock has ended (*frowny face*). . .But I—like hopefully many other authors—will keep the spirit alive! **

**It's fun**

**I love you guys, and writing! :D**

**And no matter what, I'm a rocker forever! And I know you guys are too!**

**Now, onto the replies!**

_**Jellybean96**_**: Thanks for the lovely review!**

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**_**: I love your predictions! :D Hopefully I'll have a heart and maybe make a few come true ;) **

_**Justcallmelarry**_**: Your review really made me smile, thank you so much! :)**

_**Guest**_**: Love your questions! Unfortunately, I can't answer those! They'd give away the story, and what fun would that be? Haha **

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: Thank you for your amazingly sweet review, darling! Made me smile, like always! And, I try to stay ahead of the game because isn't unexpected amazing? :D**

_**Libba The Amazing**_**: Thanks! Happy Zevie Month to you too!**

_**Peacelovewriting32**_**: Thank you so much for your sweet review, darling! The best way to write well: READ, READ, READ; AND Always start with small ideas. Because if you screw up on the small ideas, it's okay. It's the big ideas you want to make unforgettable! :)**

_**Voici le sixième chapitre de quelque chose de sombre! :D **_

**Yeah, I'm feeling a little "Frenchy" tonight, haha. Anyway, I'm going to put some French into this chapter, but I translate it for you, so no worries if you don't speak it! **

**It'll be just enough so it's not distracting from the story :)**

_~Chapter 6~_

_~L'homme N'est Ni Bon Ni Méchant~_

_L'homme n'est ni bon ni méchant._

_Man is neither good nor bad_.

The phrase is painfully true—unless you don't believe in philosophies and stuff like that. . . In my case, the monster I am, is "_méchant_". _Evil_.

You probably don't think of me that way, or maybe you do. I don't care.

I was glad to have gotten out of that classroom.

If I hadn't, I probably would've killed her right then. And then I'd have to victimize the witnesses, and leave Phoenicia. I'd leave and hide somewhere else only to have her soul find me in another thirty-six years.

Just so I could kill her all over again.

Instead of going to my next class, I stayed in the trees. Biology was the next class, and no way in _Hell _was I going to sit near or next to her, or wherever she got placed.

That was asking for a drinking-spree.

Though the idea was appealing, it was appalling. I refused to harm anymore people.

Since Anna died—my last victim—I refused to give in to the monster. Lauren and Erica didn't die from being drunken from. . .Amelia, Anna, and Christiana did. . .three loves of mine died—because of _me_.

Three was enough.

Hell, _one_ was enough!

_J'étais un monstre_.

I never forgave myself for harming an innocent Amelia, over and over again. Eventually, this Stevie girl would get suspicious. Maybe I could just run away?

No. . .I tried that with Christiana, and it didn't work out.

Neither of us could handle it.

Eventually, I'd gone back to class. I couldn't skip the entire day.

For last period, I had Algebra 2—but an honors class.

I tried to _not_ look like a genius. Having learned just about everything in every school subject, it would be difficult to explain my abnormally high IQ.

I've always found it weird, but the high school has Algebra 1, Geometry, then Algebra 2. Anyway, I had gotten to class and sat down in my usual seat. Students filed into the room, quickly taking their seats, too.

Stevie walked in, and suddenly the burning was back. . .

Only this time it wasn't so bad.

I prepared myself to go the whole class period on just one breath—even if I didn't actually need it. She sat in the desk beside me, and smiled when she glanced at me.

I couldn't help it that the corners of my mouth had risen a little. She looked down at her textbook and opened to the page that Mrs. Kane had written on the chalkboard. Part of me wanted to introduce myself right then. It would've been more interesting than the lesson.

But another part of me told me that was an _awful_ idea. I was trying to avoid her!

About halfway through the class, Mrs. Kane had finished up the lesson, and the classwork had been finished. The homework was _never _started in Mrs. Kane's class. . .she absolutely hated it—and yet, no one knew why. . .

It didn't matter anyway. Just an irrelevant statement.

A couple weeks later, I found myself sitting at my usual tree in the forest just outside the school grounds. It was the last day before winter break—thankfully. I couldn't stand these short weekends any longer.

They just gave me little time to hunt before I had to cross paths with Stevie again. And sometimes I didn't feed enough. I'd been surprisingly myself lately with the amazing amount of resistance I'd had.

I tuned my ears to the foliage around me, and listened carefully. Eventually, I'd heard what I was looking for. A deer, and not just a deer, but by its scent, a doe.

The female of any group (humans, animals, hybrids, _bugs_) always had a sweeter scent to their blood. Males don't. The scent is strong, but bland for males. For females, it's strong and sweet.

Though males' blood is strong and has a rusty taste, it's good if you're trying to keep your strength up—speaking as a vampire. It has absolutely no value (except life of course) to humans. If you're looking for some strengthening, female blood is not the way to go. It has more of a taste, and it's extremely satisfying though.

That was the funny thing. Male blood has the ability to strengthen and fill you up—without satisfying you—whereas the female blood has no strengthening ability, but it fills you up _and _satisfies your hunger. Hence the reason male vampires find it difficult to resist our mates.

But, I guess I forgot to mention the whole thing. The blood of a mate was _always _sweet, to both male and female vampires.

There were three types of vampires.

There was the _creators. _The name is quite self-explanatory, but maybe I'm overestimating this. The creators can be male or female vampires _without _a mate. Creators can only fall for humans. He, or she, looks for their human mate to claim and then turn. Claim, claim them emotionally, mentally and physically, and to turn a human means to turn them into a human—that doesn't mean sucking their blood. That's _entirely _different.

Sucking means sucking. To drink from a human or animal.

To turn means to use the venom—when vampires salivate—to turn them immortal. It stops a human's heart slowly and painfully, but it does not kill them. Not like biting and sucking (or drinking).

Second, there are _just _vampires. They don't associate themselves with humans, therefore they live without a mate, but usually in packs. Since vampires can't fall in love with vampires, and many find it too dangerous to mate with humans, living in a pack is the best way to go.

I tried that once. But I'd already been drawn to Amelia, and when her soul had come back, I broke away—_nearly_ impossible to do—from the pack and searched for Lauren.

And I knew she'd be back after her death. . .she always comes back.

Thirdly, there was the _mates_. They're the vampires that were turned by their mates—who's originally a vampire, and still is. Once the mates are turned, they can't leave their mate for a human mate. They're claimed—as a human.

Claiming humans is dangerous, and so many vampires refrained from doing so.

Even if the creator of the mate dies, the mate will look for a pack—because he or she can't look for a new mate. Stupid, right? Well, I never created these "vampire laws" if you could call them that. I only learned them.

Wow. . .funny to think I got so off topic just by originally describing the difference between does' and stags' blood. The doe hadn't moved much at least. She was drinking from a stream nearby, and I'd walked quietly, and close enough to now see her.

She couldn't see me though.

Her head dipped down to the cold stream and I could hear the cold water run down her slender throat. _Drink, precious. . .and enjoy it while it lasts_, the monster whispered in my head. So eager.

As it lifted its head, I attacked.

Before she could react, I'd pinned her to the forest floor and sunk my teeth into her flesh. It was _incredibly_ sweet. Oh, how long it'd been since I'd enjoyed the blood of a female. It was so filling and satisfying, I considered devoting my diet to _just _female animals and not worrying about the strength the males could give.

I didn't need strength.

I was a calm vampire—well, calm compared to other male vampires. I didn't fight.

Not unless I desperately and absolutely had to.

I sucked and sucked, swallowing when I had to. The sweet taste of the blood was overwhelming, and I felt dizzy. It was euphoric.

Every nerve in my body felt warm and tingly—a cliché term, yes, but it was the only term that closely described what I was feeling. The blood trickled down my throat, and when I finished, I forced my weight against a nearby tree and let myself calm down.

It was impossible to get high on blood, but I was _definitely _on a blood-high then.

It was only more intense when it was _her_ blood. Amelia's, Lauren's, Christiana's, Anna's, Madeline's. . .all of them had sweet blood, whether by scent or taste, and who knew how sweet Stevie's was?

_Bad thoughts_, I told myself as the monster began to imagine.

_Good thoughts_, my mind—the monster—said. There was a hint of a smirk, or even a dark smile in his tone, but I didn't argue. I wouldn't let him win.

I refused.

**A/N: AND that's chapter 6! I'm SO SORRY it took so long to get up! But I've just been so busy with school, but it's up now, so I hope you enjoyed! And please review and let me know what you thought! I'm currently working on the next chapter too, and you'll see Stevie more in that one, so hopefully you're looking forward to that! :D**

**And yeah, the title of this chapter is originally in French (L'homme N'est Ni Bon Ni Méchant) but it wouldn't fit, so I had to put it in English (Man is Neither Good Nor Evil). Just a random little message in case anyone's wondering! :)**


	8. Chapter 7 - Caught

**A/N: Ugh… I was excited for vacation, but now I'm not. Too much work. Homework, essays, exams AFTER break (what the heck?) I just want to get it all out of the way, but I guess not. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, darlings!**

**Replies:**

_**Guest**_**: Well, excuse my somewhat mean reply, but you don't know what my life is like outside out writing. I have to write essays constantly for my honors classes, and I have exams coming up, I have a three-page French essay due after vacation, so I don't have time to sit at my computer every day and constantly update. I'm sorry, but I don't. I used to have time, but my High School has to be a pain in the butt, and make the requirements for graduating nearly IMPOSSIBLE. So, if you want quick updates or long chapters, then I'm sorry, but I'm not the author you're looking for. **

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: Thank you, darling! You're so sweet! :)**

_**Justcallmelarry**_**: Thank you! That's so sweet haha, aww I feel all "celebrity-like" xD Thank you again!**

_**AriZevie4EVER**_**: Thank you, and oh! Tu parles français? C'est formidable! Trés bien! J'ai été en français pour trois ans. Je suis dans une classe d'honneurs, êtes-vous? :)**

_~Chapter 7~_

_~Caught~_

It was Christmas Eve now.

I hated myself for it, but I'd been keeping a close watch over Stevie the past few days, and today was no different. I watched her all day and all night. When she woke up, when she sang, believing she was all alone, when she went to sleep. Even when she dressed, but I wasn't trying to be creepy. I was only trying to know her.

She was my mate. I wanted to know everything about her, memorize her. Her reactions, her voice, her being. I knew what colors she preferred—red and blue, mostly—what songs got stuck in her head easily—mostly Maroon 5 and Neon Trees. Even what her hobbies were—sketching, reading, writing.

And the more I observed her, the more I wanted her. I didn't want her to find some human to fall in love with. I wanted her for myself. I didn't care anymore how dangerous it was. It was dangerous to even consider the idea, never mind actually pursuing it.

But another part of me couldn't—_wouldn't _endanger her. She was already mine though. She just didn't know it. This bond between us was starting to sound more a kidnapping instead of a possible, real romance.

I _had _ wanted her to go on and live a normal life, I really did. . .but now I only wanted her for myself.

She was singing again, only this time, she decided to be a little festive. She was singing _Last Christmas_. She was home by herself—her parents were at a Christmas party, that apparently she couldn't go to. She didn't seem to mind at all.

She was singing a bit louder this time. She had a great voice.

I moved closer to the window on the tree limb I'd carefully been resting my weight on, but I'd made a too sudden move though, and the limb cracked loudly. She stopped singing.

I froze.

_Did she hear me? _

She turned her head towards the window, and got up off of her bed. She opened the window and looked right at me, smirking. "I knew you'd be back, Mr. Creepy," she teased. My mouth went dry, and I think my expression went a little doe-eyed.

I stared at her my jaw wide open.

She rolled her eyes and sighed lightly.

I didn't know what I was supposed to say—_if anything at all. _

"So," she began in a teasing tone. She rested her arms on the window pane, and her head in her hands. "Been spying on me, have you?" she said, smirking again. My mouth. . .I didn't open it to speak. I couldn't. It took me a few seconds to finally swallow and find my voice again.

"Well. . .I, um. . .I. . ." I stuttered, unable to find the right words. How did she know I'd been spying on her? _She's seen me?_ What was I supposed to say?

"I'm glad you've been enjoying the show, creeper," she laughed. She seemed surprisingly calm for such a situation. Wouldn't most girls be appalled? "You've come back enough times," she finished, raising her dark eyebrows.

If I had blood in my body, my cheeks would be burning up. _Damn_.

I found my voice again, this time much quicker, but only to defend myself, "I wasn't creeping. . ."

She scoffed, unconvinced. "Then what would you call hiding in my trees and looking through my bedroom window _every_ night?" She raised her eyebrows at me, waiting for an answer—knowing she was _exactly _right.

"I'd beg to differ," she continued. "I've seen you out here since vacation started, Robbins." _That long? _I thought, embarrassed.

"Okay, maybe I was creeping. . .a little bit. . ." I said quietly, wishing this would just be over.

"Mhm," she said. "Told you. If you wanted to get to know me," she smirked, "There are _less_ creepier ways. Just saying." She was never going to stop teasing me._ Great_.

"I get it. I was being a bit of a creeper," I snapped, finally having enough of the embarrassment—though I knew I definitely deserved more of it.

She gasped mockingly. "You don't say?" She laughed.

I gave her a hard stare, and she sighed. "Alright, I'm done. My parents are out for the evening. . . Why don't you come inside and you can explain to me why you've been watching me," she said calmly. Yep. She was _way_ too calm for a girl who found a creepy boy watching her all week long.

"Do. . .do I just come in the window, or. . .?" I was confused, suddenly. Finding out that the situation had unknowingly been turned around on me a week ago, I had found myself very dumbfounded.

She laughed again. "Yes, Zander. You'll definitely fit through my bedroom window," she said sarcastically, playfully rolling her eyes. I sighed, realizing how stupid I was being.

So much for realizing just how poor my skills are with this girl.

"Right. . ." I said, starting to climb down the tree.

When I finally got down, I walked around the house to the front door, and found she was already there. I awkwardly pursed my lips and waited for her to say something. She laughed and said, "I'm not going to bite."

_Yeah, but I might_, the monster in my head said. The burning in my throat was starting up, now realizing I was going to be in a house. . .with her. . .alone.

Lord and I only knew that the monster was already imagining different scenarios. Different ways to just attack her beautiful neck, and the blood that flowed beneath the creamy skin. My mouth wasn't dry after that. The venom has started collecting in the sides of my mouth.

I swallowed continuously.

I forced a small, nervous laugh at her words though.

She let me inside and from the other room I could hear the TV on. She was in her bedroom, though? So. . .who else was home? Didn't she say she was alone?

"I thought you said you were home alone?" I asked, raising my eyebrows—typical, horny teenage boy answer, right?

Except, that's not how I meant it.

She rolled her hazel eyes and said, "I never said I was home alone, Zander. I said my parents are out. I have three older brothers, and one younger brother."

_Oh_, my thoughts said.

"Oh," I said, mimicking my thoughts. She nodded once.

"Just stay quiet and I'll sneak you past them. Last thing I want is to explain to them who you are—even though I don't really know you—or why I'm bringing you up to my bedroom. Now, shut up," she laughed.

I kept my mouth shut.

She snuck me past the living room and up the stairs. Her bedroom was quite simple. Cream-colored walls, light wood flooring. A cream-colored area rug under the bed, and light wood nightstands by the bed. The bed was pretty large, but it didn't take up too much space in her bedroom.

The bedspread was white. White pillow cases, white duvet cover, white sheets. A couple of shelves were nailed to the wall across from the bed. Books, notebooks, sketchpads, stray pencils and pens littered them. It looked like a young woman's bedroom, not a teenage girl's.

But I liked it.

"This is my room," she says quietly, sitting down on her bed. A Spanish textbook was opened up in front of her, but it had been left there for a couple hours.

"Avoiding studying, are we?" I teased, taking in the rest of the room. I noticed it was very neat. Even the hamper next to the closet wasn't crammed with clothes. In fact, I'd say it was about half full. Did all girls just not cram their hampers, or was she just neater than some?

Oddly, I'd always believed that girls were young and careless, but I guess not all were.

"Can you lock that?" she asked me suddenly, looking at the door handle. "I forgot to."

It was curious, to me, why she wanted the door locked. But then I remembered that she didn't want to explain to her brothers—or her parents, if she should have had to—why some boy was in her room. I nodded my head and moved toward the door.

I clicked the lock, and then turned back to face her. I stood awkwardly by the door, not exactly sure how she would treat me—after all, I _had_ been invading her privacy a bit. . .it was only fair that she not treat me as a guest. "You can sit on the bed, Zander. Nothing's going to happen, you know."

I pursed my lips again for a moment, and then moved toward the bed. I sat down across from her—moving the textbook—and said nothing. "You don't talk much do you? Or are you still embarrassed that I caught you?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"A little bit of both," I responded vaguely.

She smirked. She did that a lot.

"It's snowing," she said suddenly, looking out the window. She smiled. I was guessing, but I think she liked the snow. Or maybe she just liked how pretty the scenery was when ice and blankets of snow coated everything.

"So, why have you been looking through my window for the last week, anyway?" Stevie asked. I wasn't sure how to answer. I wasn't good with coming up with stories off the top if my head. If I had come out and said "I'm a vampire," she'd probably think I was nuts.

"It's a long story," I started. _Gotta think of something_.

**A/N: AND that is Chapter 7 of Something Dark! :) I'm working on the next chapter, and things should start to get more interesting then! So, hopefully, if you're still reading this story, you're looking forward to that! Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you thought?**

**And Merry (Belated) Christmas haha. Happy Zevie Month, too!**


	9. Chapter 8 - She Made Me Do It

**A/N: Salut! :) How are my darlings? I didn't get any homework tonight, so (YAY!) I can update!**

**Replies: **

_**Zevie-bade-spoby80726: Thank you darling! Your review made me smile so much! And I've been having an AWFUL day, so thank you! Highlight of my day!3**_

_**Jellybean96: I'm glad you loved the chapter! :D **_

_**Bitter goodbyes: I'm so sorry, darling! I've been so busy with school it's hard to update like I used to. I try though! **_

_**Coolcool02: Aww, thank you! :) **_

_**DreamStar77: Thank you so much! You're so sweet :)**_

_**Okay, onto the new chapter!**_

_~Chapter 8~_

_~She Made Me Do It~_

"Okay, tell me," Stevie said.

I took a deep breath and said, "I just want to get to know you better." If I could have kicked myself into the next millennium, I would have. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

But she did.

And she laughed hard. I knew my response was completely stupid, but she didn't have to make such a big deal out of it. I huffed, frustrated.

"S-Sorry," she laughed. She took a deep breath and fixed herself. "I'm sorry, but that has got to be the dumbest response you could have given me. You do know that there are other ways of getting to know me, right? Less creepy ways," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes, I know," I snapped.

She gave a small laugh and said, "You're easily ticked off, huh?"

I gave her a hard stare. She raised her hands in surrender.

"'Scuse me," Stevie said. She got up off the bed and motioned for me to follow her. I raised my eyebrows at her, confused.

"I'm going outside, wanna come with me?" she explained. I opened my mouth, but I had been expecting her to say something else. Not that. I shrugged and got up.

She snuck me past her brothers—again—and as we made it outside, she led me to the backyard. Once back there, she kept walking toward the forest, and so I followed her. She told me about a place she found when she was younger. It was the best place she could run to and not be found for hours.

By _anyone_.

"It's nice," I commented, as she gestured around to the thick, snow-covered foliage. Her jacket wasn't very warm, but she'd be fine for a little while. She had gloves on, a scarf and a hat. With the gloves, she brushed off a tree trunk and sat down on it.

I pulled from my pocket, a cigarette and lighter. I started smoking at the age of fifteen, and at that time, it wasn't wrong. But it had no effect on me now that I was immortal, and I wasn't even addicted to it anymore.

But I wasn't sure what kept me from just ditching the "non-habit."

I lit the cigarette and that was when Stevie gave it a dirty look. "What?" I asked, putting it up to my lips. I was going to smoke it, but she didn't like it.

"That'll kill you one day, you know," she commented.

Of course, humans were at risk, but not me. The already dead.

"I'm sure that's the least of my problems," I said, smirking. She continued to give dirty glances at it, and finally I tossed it to the ground and just crushed it.

"Happy?" I said. I wasn't aggravated. Not at all. If she didn't like it, I wasn't going to make her sit there and breathe it.

"You should really quit that," she said flatly, staring at my foot as I crushed it.

I laughed and said, "Already did."

She didn't get it—I could tell by her expression—and hopefully she wouldn't.

"Thank you," she said suddenly. "For putting it out."

"Mhm," I commented, leaning back against the tree behind me.

"Alright, so the whole 'wanna-get-to-know-you-better' thing. . .you're a good liar, Zander, but it'll take more than that the fool me," Stevie said, smirking at me. I knew she'd see through that lie, I just didn't expect it to be so soon.

I frowned.

She stared at me, waiting for the truth. Her eyebrows were raised, amused. She knew I was used to having my way with people—most humans were so easy to fool. But not her. And it frustrated the hell out of me, but I also liked it about her.

"What?" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes and said, "So what's the real reason you've been spying on me?"

"I can't tell you," I said automatically. She clenched her jaw, aggravated.

"Jeez, this feels like some cliché novel," she said, mostly to herself. "Why can't you?" The question was said in a monotonous tone. I knew she was tired of this and just wanted a straight answer. But that was too dangerous.

"Well, this _isn't_ come 'cliché novel,' alright?" I said bitterly.

She crossed her arms.

I couldn't just come out and say, _I'm a vampire_. She'd think I was nuts.

"Look, if you're some freaky weirdo who enjoys watching girls through their bedroom windows" –_ouch_—"I don't care," she snapped. "I'm not somebody who's gonna go around pointing fingers and starting rumors. I don't feel like wasting time like that."

As trusting as that sounded, it didn't change the fact that telling her was dangerous. Regardless of whether or not she'd tell people.

"Last time I told somebody what I was, she died," I said slowly. It was almost inaudible, but I knew she'd heard it. She tensed and said nothing. The air was thick now with discomfort. "Which is what I'm trying to avoid with you. . ."

She looked at me.

"I'm drawn to you, Stevie. In a way. It's hard—and dangerous as hell to try to explain to you. The way I feel about you, I can't really tell you."

She thought for a moment as I'd come out with the truth, ignoring what I'd said just previous. "So, you're _in love_ with me? Or. . .?"

I shrugged. "Yes, I suppose that's how it can be said. But it's dangerous to explain how, or what I mean. To full extent. Stevie, do you know of soul-bonds and reincarnation?" I blurted suddenly.

She raised her eyebrows, confused. I kept changing the subject.

"_Soul-bonds_?"

I nodded.

"Doesn't that stuff only happen in fairytales and supernatural stories?" she asked, even more confused.

I shook my head.

"So what does it have to do with this 'connection' to me?" she wondered aloud. I could see the gears turning in her mind, but they weren't putting things together. It was all too new and confusing to her. But she was trying.

"Can't tell you," I said simply.

She sighed angrily. "_Then why are you even here?! Just tell me _something _or leave!_" she cried, frustrated.

I didn't want to leave though. "Sorry," I said quietly. "Look, what exactly you have to do with any of this is, you're just a reincarnation. I knew you when you were other people. Years and years ago. And I fell in love with you. But every time you turned seventeen, you were killed. I'm trying to avoid that this time around. . .but it's incredibly difficult," I said quickly.

She looked incredibly lost. . .but she hadn't run away screaming, so that was a good sign, I suppose.

"You keep coming back to me, Stevie. Every time you reincarnate, your soul finds its way back to me. And all over again, I fall in love, and all over again, you end up being taken from me. I don't want it to happen again."

She watched me quietly.

"Look, can we take this back inside?" I asked her suddenly.

She cocked her head to the side a little and said, "What for?"

"You're lips are starting to turn blue, baby," I said gently, standing up straight and heading back to the house. She followed, and snuck me past her brothers again. When we got up to her room, she locked the door. The first thing I did was take the blanket from her bed and wrap it around her body.

She shivered at the warmth, but smiled and thanked me.

Stevie sat down on her bed and I sat beside her.

"Back to the reincarnation thing," I began, "Do you know how old that makes me, Stevie?" I said this a bit more amused now. She wasn't freaking out, so I could keep going.

She shook her head after a moment of thinking it through.

"Over two-hundred years old," I chuckled. Her eyes went a little wide.

"So, what? You're immortal or something?" she laughed suddenly.

I kept a calm, straight face as I replied, "Yes."

She stopped laughing. I was being serious, and she knew it.

"You're _two-hundred _years old?" she asked, wondering if she'd heard me right or not. I began to wonder if she started convincing herself that I was just insane. "Am I dreaming, or something?" she groaned.

"Nope."

"_Great_."

"So, now that you know, I need to explain a few things," I said slowly. It was funny to me, how I kept denying her the truth not a half hour ago, and here I was, spitting it out like a favorite song.

"Uh, before that," she began, a little unsure, "How about I ask the questions, and you answer them. Anything extraneous, you can mention later," she suggested.

"Good plan," I commented, not really caring how we went about this situation.

"First, above all, what do you. . ._eat_?" she asked.

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. So I held it in. "I _can _eat human food, but it does nothing to help me survive. To actually survive though, I live on deer blood. Does are satisfying, stags are only filling."

"Oh. . .so you don't drink humans' blood or burn in the sunlight? Or _sparkle_?" she said. Again, I held in the urge to laugh.

"Hollywood _loves _to stereotype," I said flatly, laughing only a little. She took this as her answer.

"So. . .if you're, as you say 'drawn to me,' does that mean you're going to bite me, or something?" she asked quietly. I couldn't tell if she was scared of this, or if she was just scared of offending me if, at all, she could.

"I'm honestly trying not to, even now," I said gently. She didn't tense or react. She only blinked. "There's a difference between biting you, drinking from you, turning you, and claiming you," I explained, watching as she tried to think of the differences herself. "There are three ways vampires claim their human mates."

"Biting isn't one of them," I said to her. She nodded slowly, relieved.

"What are they?" she wondered, now curious instead of afraid. She looked almost excited. Like this was all so fascinating. In truth, it wasn't. But humans were weird like that.

"The first way is emotional-bonding. We care about our mates so incredibly. Emotional-bonding is done from afar though," I said. "If our mates are upset, we feel the need to comfort them," I explained, referring to vampire mates in general—not just myself. "If our mates are happy, we're happy. In most cases. Emotionally, I'm already bound to you, as you are to me. You just don't recognize it."

She was fascinated by how all of this worked.

"The second," I continued, "Is a mental-bonding. Mentally, we memorize everything about our mate. Thing they like, what they don't like; how often, or when they do certain things. . .how they act and react, and such," he said. "We observe them."

"So, that explains why you were in my trees," she said, this time incredibly serious.

I nodded.

"And. . .what's the last one?" she asked.

"Well, let me explain some things before I get into the last one. Stevie, we don't choose our mates. Our souls do as we're turned. Turned meaning, changed into a vampire. Our souls choose each other, not at random. But because they believe that we're most compatible to each other."

She nodded, allowing me to continue.

"When I was still human, my soul found yours upon the turning. Since then we've been emotionally, mentally, and I guess you could say spiritually. But that isn't the last way of bonding. Physical-bonding comes last. And it's quite self-explanatory," I trailed off.

She bit her lip as she thought it over. "So, you mean we. . .?"

I nodded my head, watching her.

She honestly didn't seem upset about the whole thing. Just shy. Funny, since most humans probably wouldn't be into the whole arranged "affair" thing. I didn't blame them when I'd first heard of it. But meeting Amelia, and Lauren and the other reincarnations and Stevie. . .it didn't seem bad at all.

She blushed a little as she began to think it over more. I listened as the blood beneath her beautiful skin rushed to tint her cheeks. Her blood smelled amazing.

"Your blood smells absolutely tempting," I said suddenly, laughing a little. She didn't tense up or shy away though, like I thought she would. So, I decided to explain, "Human mates smell good to their vampire mates. It's how we keep track of them, and it also allows us to discover our bonding. Every human smells the same, but human mates have a distinguishing scent."

"Wow," she replied, still trying to make sense of everything. "So, you've already claimed me?" she asked, cocking her head a little.

"Not physically, of course, but every other way, yes. But like human nature, physical mating between a vampire and his mate is always consensual in both partners. It's never forced by the vampire mate. We can't physically claim our mate until we know they're entirely sure and ready. To vampires, physical mating is consensual the moment we find out who our mate is. It's just the way it is," I say calmly.

She played with her fingers as she shyly asked, "So, you're already willing to physically claim me, you're saying?"

Her embarrassment was cute, but I pulled her close to me and held her to ease it. She relaxed into my hold and said nothing. "Yes, Stevie. I won't lie to you. But I can't mate you yet anyway. I can tell, just by our emotional bond, that you're not ready, nor are you sure at all."

"Well, it's just that I'm still a—"

"I know, baby," I said gently, kissing her forehead. She didn't seem freaked out by the action. Maybe realization hadn't fully sunk in that I was in love with her. Or maybe she just didn't see the need to deny it. "You're blood is pure. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that," I said comfortingly.

She smiled a little. "I'll wait as long as you need me to. Or you can walk away now. Mates don't normally get the option to walk away from something like this, but _I_ have killed you before. . .and I don't want to risk your life this time either," I said quietly.

"But I don't want to walk away. . ." she replied. "You're intriguing and gentle, and I trust you. . .even if I've only just really met you. . ."

I smiled.

I knew she wasn't in love with me then. Humans weren't like that. They needed time to _really_ fall in love. Not just blindly believe they were in it. But her trust in me so suddenly was a big first step, and I took it without hesitation.

She'd warm up to me more—eventually.

But for the rest of the afternoon, we got to know each other better. I held her close as she told me about herself, and I, about myself. When her parents got home, I told her I would return when they went to sleep.

I knew she was eager for me to come back, and so I stayed around the house, watching. _I'm not going to screw up this time_, I told myself.

This love with Stevie, I swore to my non-existing grave, would be different from all the other ones. This one would have a happy ending.

But happy endings only exist in fairytales. So I couldn't be a hundred-percent sure.

But I was going to try. _For her_.

**A/N: Literally, I wrote this chapter all day long, and I seriously wasn't expecting it to exceed 2,000 (ALMOST 3,000) words. But I am really trying to build up to the EXCITING chapters! :D I'm way too eager to wait to post the, but I, unfortunately, have to be SO, SO, SO patient. **

**And I don't have ANY homework tonight, so let's hope I can get some more writing done and hopefully post more (tonight), if not tomorrow! Sound good?**

**Let's just hope I can do it! Please review and let me know what you thought? I love hearing your feedback! :)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Nightmare

**A/N: Back again, my darlings! Please don't think I'm giving up writing! I know a lot of the authors are disappearing, but I'm just really busy! I had exams all week, but they're done, so I'm free now (sorta)! **

**Thank the Lord. **

**Replies: **

_**MariaLuvsYew**_**: Haha, well Zander would've. . .but the fear of what happened to Lauren got to him. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Stevie, not that it would of course, but he doesn't know that. **

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: Thank you so much! :) That's so sweet, darling! I try not to be cliché, but there will mostly be some cliché moments throughout the story. As I like to say, what's love without little cliché moments? **

_**Jellybean96**_**: Haha, who knows yet? Oh yeah… me ;) **

_~Chapter 9~_

_~Nightmare~_

_I gently grabbed her hand and said, "Are you scared of me?" _

_She shook her head. "No," she whispered._

_"But you don't understand me. Doesn't that scare you? Like it scares everyone else?" _

_"I'm not everyone else. . . and it's not you who scares me. It's what I can't figure out. There's something. . .dark about you." She said quietly. _

_At first, I didn't realize that she had become so suspicious of me. _

"_Christiana, please don't be scared of me," I pleaded, gently taking her hands in mine. But she pulled away from me. _

"_It's not you I'm scared of. . .Zander, do you know what happens to people who mess around with witchcraft and the supernatural?" she cried, her eyes wide with fear now. _

"_Zander, I love you, I do. . .but I don't want to be hanged, or burned to death. . .I can't risk myself like that," she frowned. _

_I knew when I'd first met her that she was stubborn, snobby and selfish. But there was also a more _human _side to her. And I knew she loved me, but not enough. She cared more about herself, and quite frankly, I didn't care after that. _

_After she said she would never die for me. . .like I would die for her. _

I opened my eyes to an almost unfamiliar room. Then I recognized it as Stevie's. I must have fallen asleep beside her the night before. The sun wasn't even up yet. Why had I dreamed of Christiana? She was Amelia's second reincarnation (after Lauren).

She was stubborn, selfish, and snobby as hell, and why I loved her was a mystery. She was _nothing _like Amelia. Nothing like Lauren, or the other reincarnations, or Stevie. Not at all.

Stevie was asleep in my arms—how she could sleep against my cold skin was amazing. She was curled into the tiniest ball imaginable. Girls slept weird, I began to notice. But she looked comfortable and even peaceful.

So, I didn't move a muscle.

But unfortunately, I couldn't be there when she woke up. Her mother or father could walk in and see me. It was Christmas day after all. I gently kissed her forehead and went to gently lay her down on the bed—and not on myself. But she stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

I froze.

"Zand…er?" she mumbled, half asleep.

I smiled a little. She was pretty adorable when she was half-asleep. "Yes, baby?" I whispered back, gently brushing aside a curl that had strayed from her hair elastic. She shivered a little.

_Damn body temperature_, I muttered.

She somehow found my hand and took it, holding it close. "Where are you. . ." she trailed off, having absolutely no idea what she was saying, or that she didn't complete her question. I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'll be back in the morning, baby. I promise. But I can't stay here right now," I whispered. I saw the corners of her lips turn down a little, but she let go of my hand. She yawned and turned her body away from me.

"Okay…" she mumbled. "But. . .promise you'll come. . .back. . ."

"I promise," I whispered. I quietly slipped out of the bedroom door, down the hallway to the front door. I made sure it was locked before I shut it. I ran across the street to the woods and let instinct take over once I was far enough away from the house.

I needed to hunt.

Being around her all day long had taken its toll, and my thirst was at an all-time high suddenly. I listened around for a deer, and this time I wasn't looking for a stag. In fact, I was aiming to keep my strength low. I needed to be gentle around Stevie, and I wasn't the kind of vampire to fight others.

Strength wasn't important.

And no matter how low my strength was, I'd still be stronger than Stevie. I just wouldn't have to worry so much about hurting her. I was listening for a doe.

I needed the sweetest blood I could find—without destroying my conscience.

After a good ten minutes of sniffing around and listening for any nearby footsteps, I finally found my doe. Quiet on my feet, I ran toward it. When I spotted her, I lunged. My teeth connected with the skin beneath the doe's fur and it made a small cry of pain.

The doe's blood stained my teeth and skin, but I didn't care. She tasted amazingly sweet, but nothing compared to how Stevie might taste—_bad thoughts_, I told myself. Despite the sudden sensitivity that the taste caused my teeth, I continued to drink the blood from her.

She'd given up fighting, and it wasn't just because she was growing weaker. It was also because somehow I'd managed to make the situation less painful. Perhaps it was I wasn't continuously biting into her, like I normally would have done to a stag. I refused to let any of her blood go to waste, so I kept my teeth engaged in her throat.

I had also been quick with the process, but it wasn't entirely painless.

I continued to suck her blood, and the apricot color of her fur seemed to grey a little—a sign she was dying. When I disengaged my teeth, finally having drunk all her blood, I pushed myself backwards so that I was sitting, instead of kneeling. My head felt heavy, but also incredibly light—I felt dizzy.

I never let myself gorge on doe's blood, and so I wasn't used to the effects it had on me.

Apparently vampires could get high. Who knew?

The blood that trickled down my chill fell in gentle drops onto my pant legs and sleeves. I definitely had to change my clothes, because if I didn't, I would've scared Stevie to death.

The last thing I needed was to let her amazing being slip past my fingers again.

I had control this time. I planned to keep it.

**A/N: Okay, this was seriously a filler chapter. There will be more of Zander and Stevie in the next chapter though! But again, I had exams ALL week, so I've been busy, but hopefully this holds you over until my next update! :) I don't expect really any reviews for this chapter (it's really a pointless chapter), but they are appreciated like always! Much love, darlings!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Fragile Comme Une Fleur

**A/N: Being bored in English? Brings great ideas haha. So, I really wanted to type this up and post it! This is my favorite chapter so far :) (and I still have homework, but oh well xD lol).**

**Now onto the replies: **

_**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY: **_**First off, LOVE your name! Haha it's cute and scary! :D Second, yeah, I honestly feel the same way about vampire-related stuff. It's all stereotypical and predictable, but I'm really trying to make this story different, and your review really made me smile! :)**

_**ArianaMulu4Ever**_**: Thank you, darling! :* here's my (unusually early) update! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing!**

_**Jellybean96**_**: Haha thank you :) and thank you for being the one person who's reviewed this story the most! I love getting reviews from you! I really appreciate them :)**

_~Chapter 10~_

_~Fragile Comme Une Fleur~_

I went back to Stevie's that morning.

I stayed out in the tree however, and kept a close watch as she slept—tossing, turning and mumbling, too. She seemed to be a restless sleeper when she slept alone. _Interesting_.

She wasn't horribly restless though. Occasionally she stayed so still, her chest barely moved. There were times where I thought that if I couldn't hear her breathing—even with the window shut—I'd panic. But her breaths were even the entire time, and so was her heartbeat.

The gentle sounds could've put me to sleep, but I didn't need sleep. Sometimes I just slept to pass time. But I was still trying to learn everything I could about her from a safe distance.

It was Christmas morning, and so her parents came to wake her up, a little after eight o' clock. I watched as her mother gently brushed her hair out of her face. Her hazel eyes fluttered open, and the sight brought a. . ._pull_? To my chest.

It couldn't have been my heart, right? Of course not. . .I was a vampire for God's sake! I didn't have a working heart. I couldn't really decipher the feeling, and so I pushed it aside.

Her parents didn't notice it, but she glanced to the spot beside her and frowned a little. Her parents left the room not long after, telling her to get ready for breakfast and the presents. She smiled and nodded her head, and then got out of bed.

When she was sure her parents were nowhere nearby, she came to the window and mouthed, "Good morning!" She smiled, happy to see me.

"Good morning, beautiful," I mouthed back, giving her a smile, too.

It was too cold outside for her to open the window, so she just mouthed, "Give me like. . .twenty minutes! I'll meet you outside!" I nodded and watched as she shut her curtains to dress and then went downstairs.

I could be patient.

I climbed out of the tree and then went to the front yard and hid so that I could watch through the window. She seemed overly excited, and just like Amelia and Lauren, and all the other reincarnations, she absolutely _loved_ Christmas.

I watched as she and her family opened their gifts—_lots_ of them. She did have a big family though, but they all loved her, anyone could see that. Which made me rethink this entire thing. If I claimed her and turned her like I said one day I would have to. . .

She'd have to leave them behind. She probably didn't know it yet.

I felt a churning in my stomach. She'd be heartbroken.

I still had more to explain to her, but I didn't want to possibly ruin Christmas for her. So, anything I had to say then, just had to wait. Finally, after a good half hour—which I didn't mind—she came outside. She was wearing a normal, everyday jacket, a hat, scarf and gloves.

I laughed a little. "All bundled up except for a coat," I teased.

She stuck her tongue out at me and said, "I'm not a big fan of winter. I don't like being cold, but I also don't like wearing large coats." That made sense. Remembering to wear a coat everyday was pretty annoying.

We went walking through the forest. I didn't really tell her where we were going, mostly because she didn't ask. So, I figured I would keep it a surprise. I was walking a little bit faster than her, but I was used to walking through the foliage, and so I hadn't given it much thought. Not until she got frustrated.

"_Zander_!" Stevie called, groaning in aggravation. She was carefully trying to maneuver herself through all the thick plants. I smiled a little at the thought of her all flustered and annoyed. She was definitely _not_ a nature-type girl. She never was, and it amused me highly.

I stopped walking so she could catch up. I watched as she got closer to me, kicking and crunching the dead, icy leaves.

"Baby," I said gently, "You gotta keep up with me." I was teasing, and it only added to her frustration. She shot me a sour look—a scowl and death glare, almost. I suppressed the urge to laugh, and instead grabbed her gloved hand and held it close to my side, squeezing it a little so she knew I only meant it as a joke.

Her expression softened a little, and then I said, "I'll walk slower."

"Thank you," she mumbled, shivering a little.

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head. I knew she was lying, but I also knew that she didn't want to argue about it, and quite frankly, neither did I. "Where are we going, Zander?" she then asked.

I knew she'd ask sooner or later.

I smiled and rubbed the pad of my thumb against her hand. "Well, you've shown me your little hiding place. . .it's only fair that in return, I show you mine, right?" I looked at her and watched as her mouth formed a silent "o".

I laughed a little and the pair of us continued to walk. "You sure you're not cold?" I asked her, as another shiver wracked her body.

"I'm fine. . ."

I studied her another minute, but let it go. I'd know when she got cold enough—whether she told me or not. I would take her home then.

"So. . .do you hunt out here?" she asked slowly. Almost like she was afraid to ask, like I'd be offended or something. She was curious, and I learned from Lauren that if I wanted absolute trust. . .I had to put in the same amount of trust. I could trust Stevie with all of us.

Who could she tell? She was new to Phoenicia, and so everyone would probably think Miss Los Angeles went crazy. Not exactly the image anybody wants. But Stevie didn't care about "her image" which I loved about her. And I stopped caring about "my image" a _long_ time ago.

She didn't look at me as she asked the question, either. She was afraid.

I kissed her forehead, and through our emotional bond, I could feel her worry lessen. _That's better_, I thought. "Yes, baby, I do. But I would never hunt while you're around. I don't have that kind of strength, and your blood is very. . .tempting. . ."

She bit her lip and gave me a small nod.

"It'd be stupid on my part, and incredibly dangerous to put you in that position," I continued. "And I'm not hungry now, anyway. I hunted while you were asleep this morning. Far enough from the house where I could hunt and not catch your scent."

She didn't look worried, and I couldn't feel any worry. In fact, I couldn't feel any of her emotions. Was she not feeling anything?

It confused me a little, but I didn't think much about it.

"Staying with you all night does dangerous things to my hunger," I teased, "But staying with you is worth it; and I already promised you that I would try my best not to hurt you. I didn't promise you that I wouldn't hurt you, mind you. I only promised that I will try not to."

"You don't scare me. . ." she said gently, looking at me this time.

"Well, that's good news for me. . .but it doesn't change the fact that I have the potential of hurting you, Stevie. You know that, don't you?" I asked her seriously. She nodded, looking straight into my eyes.

She nodded, and then replied, "Zander, I've thought this through. I know what I'm getting myself into, and I don't care. It still confuses me that we've only just _really_ met, and yet I care about you. . .a lot. . .I want you in my life. I trust you, and maybe eventually I'll love you like you love me. . ."

I smiled at her words. I was incredibly grateful that even though she was basically thrown into this whole situation, she was accepting it—and quite well, I might add.

I could see by the sincerity in her eyes, and the yearning of her emotions, that she was being completely honest; I admired her for that.

Then she did something unexpected.

She kissed me. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. It was slow, gentle, and shy, but it felt absolutely amazing. The sting in my throat was intensified by what felt like a million, but I didn't care. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

I could tell by the way her lips moved against mine, that she wasn't at all experienced with kissing. The idea made me smile; I didn't like the idea of anyone else kissing her.

She pulled away from the kiss first, and then stared down at her feet, blushing. She was shy, and I could understand why she was. But she knew how much I loved her, and so I didn't mind that it had happened so quickly.

Maybe she did?

I didn't ask, I took her hand again and walked with her to my secret hiding place, neither of us talking much at all. The silence was nice, and we were both lost in our thoughts.

At least we were making progress. I smiled to myself.

**A/N: So, that's it for this chapter! Let me know what you thought? :) I'd appreciate it greatly, because I love hearing feedback on my writing! Haha, so thanks for reading (and, in advance, reviewing). Till next time, darlings! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Overthinking Can Kill You

**A/N: Got my free period teacher to let me type this up. Awesome! Haha, new chapter! Earlier than expected, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you thought? :)**

**ALSO: Some of you, I think, have asked if I could possibly fit Kacey, Nelson and Kevin into this story? As I was writing this, I came up with the perfect way how! So, hopefully you like what I've done :)**

**Now, replies!**

_**SwiftStar1**_**: Unfortunately, How to Rock only got one season. Nickelodeon canceled the show because they were going through a "transition". Bloody stupid if you ask me. Nick treated that show like dirt. It's no wonder the show wasn't an incredibly big hit. **

_**Lulunatic14**_**: Haha thank you! Is this soon enough? ;) **

_**Vamplove218**_**: Haha, only time will tell, darling. I already know if Zander's going to kill her or not ;) trollin' like a boss Hahaha. **

_**DDR326**_**: Don't even worry about it! I hardly get time to get online and update anyway haha. But I'm glad you got a chance to review this time! :D **

_**Peacelovewriting32**_**: Haha thank you! I love your review! I'm glad you can't wait to read the rest of it! That means I'm doing a fine job with this story! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D More Zevieness; commence!**

_~Chapter 11~_

_~Overthinking Can Kill You~_

After about twenty minutes of walking through the woods, we'd made it to my secret hiding spot.

After an hour or so of being there, we were ready to head back to the house. Stevie was too stubborn to admit that she was cold, even if I could already tell, and so I didn't say anything; I only suggested that we go back to the house.

For a girl who wasn't at all a fan of nature, she fell in love with the hiding spot. She ran around like a kid, and even made me play hide-and-seek with her. There were tons of places to hide.

It was cute of her, actually.

I found her every time though. She'd pout and whine, "Stop finding me so soon!" I just laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She placed her hands over mine and sighed lightly. I felt a little bad, but it was awfully amusing.

"It's not my fault that all my senses are stronger. You didn't think this game through enough, baby. I can smell your blood. Everyone's blood smells the same, except yours. I could find you in a crowd. I can also hear your heart beating. I can even hear your blood running through you—especially when it turns your cheeks all hot and red." I was teasing her; she only pouted more.

"Come on," I said lightly as a shiver wracked her body. "You're cold, I can tell. I'll walk you back, so you can spend the holiday with your family." She nodded and followed quietly, slipping her hand into mine.

It was funny, I realized; her hand was so much smaller than mine. Fragile, and boney almost. I was afraid of breaking her. She was a tough girl, yes, but my strength could be ten times more than hers. I was dangerous for her, but I was also very careful around her.

Didn't change the fact that I could kill her in a fraction of a second. . .gruesome as that may be. But I was still careful. All my movements, gestures, touches; everything I did around her was done gently. And I think it also helped her grow accustomed to me.

"When we get back, I'll be waiting upstairs in your room. Take all the time you want, Stevie. Christmas is for family after all. I'll keep myself busy," I told her, smiling a little. She nodded.

"You should probably hunt though. That way you don't get hungry during the night though," Stevie said quietly. "I know how difficult it is for you to be around me."

"You know it's not like that," I began quickly. If I ever made her feel that way, I felt awful. She wasn't difficult to be around at all.

"No, I know. . .you know what I mean," she said laughing a little. My shoulders relaxed—when they tensed, I have no idea—and I gently squeezed her hand. She smiled a little at the feeling it gave her. I could feel what she felt.

It was our emotional bond again.

She felt content.

When the house came into sight, I lightly turned her to face me and kissed her; full on the mouth. It was gentle and slow, and she responded equally.

My thumbs drew lazy circles on her fabric covering her waist, and she squirmed a little. Something told me she was ticklish. Very ticklish.

The thought made me smirk a little, but the idea would have to wait when I would no longer have to be as careful with her.

She went into the house, and joined her family for the rest of the evening.

I went through the window in her room—after a good half hour of figuring out how to make myself fit. I was quiet about it too. I didn't shake anything, or hit anything.

I decided to sit at the desk across from her bed. It was a Christmas gift from her parents apparently—one she hadn't seen yet. It wasn't there when I was with her this morning. On the desk, there were a few small gifts, too.

One wasn't wrapped.

It was a photo album. I know I shouldn't've looked through it, but I couldn't help myself. My curiosity was piqued. I opened the album up and saw a few pictures of her and her family from—what I assumed was when they lived in Los Angeles.

I flipped through the pages a little, absently smiling as I saw how happy she looked in all the photos. Her smile was brilliant.

Finally, I came to the last few pages. They were mostly school certificates, probably from her younger years. Then, I came to a page that had four pictures.

In the first picture, there was Stevie and another girl in it. The other girl had darker skin, and black, wavy hair. She looked like one of those girls you'd see on TV with all the popularity. Maybe this other girl was popular?

The girl was wearing a plastic crown on her head that said in big letters "Birthday Girl!" I assumed it must've been her birthday then. The crown made it pretty obvious.

She was quite beautiful though, but, to me, not as beautiful as Stevie. The pair of them were hugging each other in an amusing sort of way. I guess you could say that. They had giant smiles on their faces, and they looked truly happy.

I turned my focus onto the next picture.

Stevie was in the middle, and on her left and right were two lanky, almost geeky-looking boys. The boy on her right has shaggy, sandy-blond hair, and somewhat large front teeth. He was poking his finger into Stevie's side, tickling her.

The boy on her left had dark skin, and very short hair. He was the tallest, towering over Stevie and the blond boy about five or six inches. He had to lean down a little to fit into the picture. He was holding Stevie into place while the other boy tickled her.

I found myself, oddly _not_ jealous.

These boys acted more like brothers to her than anything else. I had no reason to be jealous of them at all. If I did, then I couldn't figure it out.

The fourth and third picture had just been of her, the girl and the two boys. Probably at a school dance or something. There was a note written on the last picture.

_Hey Steves, _

_We really miss you! Gravity 4—_Gravity 3_, isn't the same without you. _

Gravity 3? I wondered what that was. . .I continued to read anyway.

_Maybe your parents will let you come back to LA for a little while during the summer? We could have all the fun game nights, and movie nights again! Or play another gig! Talk it out with your family and let us know, okay? _

_Much love, _

_Your friends Kacey, Nelson and Kevin._

I hadn't noticed Stevie standing behind me oddly. Normally, I could sense her coming from downstairs, but I was so lost in thought, I hadn't noticed.

She laughed as I jumped in surprise.

"Prying, as usual," she teased.

"Sorry, it was just. . .sitting there. I got curious. . ." I admitted, sheepishly.

"It's okay," she smiled, sitting in my lap. She looked at the pictures quietly. I watched her. "I can't believe my friends and family put this together for me for Christmas," she said, almost whispering. "It's amazing. . ."

I continued to watch her. She looked a little sad, but also happy. That was odd. "I miss them. . ." she sighed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her a little closer; comforting her a little.

"Well, the note on this picture," I said pointing to the fourth one, "Says that you might be able to convince your parents to let you go back to California during the summer."

She smiled a little.

"That'd be great. . .but what if you turn me before then?" she asked slowly, afraid of upsetting me. Of course she wouldn't. I'd grown so used to being a vampire that I stopped moping about it, and decided to make the most out of it.

I was going to live forever, after all.

And as long as I kept Stevie alive, long enough to give her a human life before turning her, then being a vampire wasn't bad at all.

"Then we'll come up with something, now won't we?" I asked her gently.

She smiled at me again and said, "And you'd come with me?"

"Only if you want me to, baby."

She continued to look through the book as I watched over her shoulder.

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

It was four-fifty-two in the morning when I found myself in Stevie's room, yet again. A week had passed since Christmas morning. She was fast asleep; her legs were tangled with mine, and her head was resting on my chest; her arms were wrapped around waist. Her hair was pulled back, quick and sloppy, but the stray curls framed her face just right.

She was absolutely beautiful.

My fingers gently stroked her back as she slept, and I listened to the even rhythm of her breathing. She had gotten a small cold a few days before, and so she was snoring quietly. Occasionally, when she stirred or mumbled, I would kiss her forehead and she'd go back to sleep.

I stared at the ceiling as I thought over what would happen when I was to turn her. Firstly, did she even _want_ to be a vampire? It was hardly the lifestyle anyone would choose. Secondly, how would she react when I told her she would have to leave her family?

I think, at least four times, I thought of leaving. Just disappear and make her life easier. But it wouldn't be easier. Not for myself, and not even for her.

_But it would be safer_, I thought.

I was stuck between what I wanted and what was right. Funny, we always seemed to find ourselves stuck in these situations. I moved my focus from the ceiling to her peaceful face. I loved Stevie too much, but what I was made this (choosing between letting her go for her own safety, or keeping her for myself) extremely difficult.

What I was, was selfish. I was very selfish.

Which made this whole situation that much more difficult.

My fingers continued to dance across her back gently. I didn't know what to do about this whole mess. I didn't want to take her life away from her, but I wanted her to be mine.

She stirred suddenly, and this time her eyelids fluttered open. She focused on me, even in the dark of the room. She looked a little surprised.

"Zander? You're still here?" she asked.

I nodded, and as I did so, the corners of her lips turned down, and she said, "Is something wrong?" She propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at me. First, however, she leaned over to the bedside table and switched the lamp on.

She squinted her eyes to slowly get used to the brightness.

She looked back to me, and I looked back at her. "It's nothing, baby. You've only just woke up, too. It can wait for another time," I said, playing with a few of her curls; attempting to distract her.

My attempt was futile however.

"You can tell me, you know. I'm not going to overreact," she said quietly, smoothing a few wrinkles out of my shirt. "I can handle whatever you have to say. I've handled it so far, haven't I?"

Damn her and her good points.

I sighed in defeat. "Stevie, I've been thinking. . .you know that someday I'm going to make you. . .what I am, don't you?" I asked her slowly.

She nodded her head.

"Well, you know what you'll be giving up, don't you?"

"Somewhat," she admitted.

"Not just living a normal human life, Stevie. . .I see the way you care about your family. . .you'll have to give them up to," I started. "If you stay around them, it could be dangerous. It's much harder to control your thirst around humans the first few years as a vampire.

"You'll have to give up living with them. . .you'll have to give up contact with them. . ." I explained. I watched as she fought back her tears. She didn't want to cry. I could feel it through our emotional bond.

I pulled her close and whispered, "Don't be so brave, Stevie. If you need to cry, you can." Then I felt her start to shake a little, and she muffled her cries into my shirt. I held her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I promise you, Stevie, that when it happens. . .you will _always_ have me. I won't leave you by yourself unless you ask me to." And I meant my promise. As long as she needed me, I'd be there.

After a good half hour of crying, she finally calmed down. Now, she was absently flattening out the wrinkles in my clothes. Her eyes were slightly puffy, and her nose was a little runny. She was beautiful even when she was upset.

There were more things that I had to tell her about. More things being immortal would take from her. But she was upset enough. I didn't have the heart to tell her in that moment. They would just have to wait.

"I love you, Zander. . ." she whispered suddenly, not looking at me. I could sense her shyness.

I smiled at her, and lifted her chin so she was looking at me. "I love you too, Stevie." Cliché as my next move was, I did it anyway. I kissed her.

It was a slow, gentle kiss, and I felt Stevie relax a little more. Her breathing was back to normal—no longer stuttering from her tears. I pulled away first, and gently pulled her closer so she was lying on my chest.

"You should go back to sleep, baby. It's still too early to be up, and you've only got two more days before you have to start waking up early again," I whispered, kissing her hair.

She mumbled something, and it wasn't long before she went back to sleep. I turned the lamp off again, wrapped my arms around her body. She slept soundly, and I was glad when I got the chance to get away, and hunt again.

Her kisses, her scent, the sound of her blood and heart working together; it all made me hungrier more quickly. If I was going to protect Stevie, I had to keep up on my hunger often. I'd be back before she woke up again.

_Hopefully_.

I climbed out the window and ran far from the house until I couldn't possibly catch her scent, mid-hunt.

**A/N: Okay, so this was a bit of a filler chapter, but there was a lot of Zevie in it, and it was pretty long! And I updated earlier than usual, so yay! Haha there's three good things about this chapter! Let me know what you thought? Thanks, lovelies! :)**


	13. Chapter 12 - What Have I Done?

**A/N: Not much to say about this update… you won't have much to say either I bet…**

**Or maybe you'll have a lot… Let's see how it goes. **

**Replies!**

_**SwiftStart1**_**: Eh… Victorious just ended, too. Four seasons though. If only How to Rock could have that many. Victorious' last episode was February 2nd. Nickelodeon's been canceling all their "old" shows and bringing in new ("better") shows for their so-called "transition". Marvin Marvin, and Wendell and Vinnie are probably the dumbest shows I've seen. Just my opinion though. **

_**Vamplove218**_**: I most likely won't put Molly and Grace into this story, but then again, this story is seriously JUST starting. So, I'm not sure yet. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

_**DreamStar77**_**: Thank you, darling! :D**

_**Jellybean96**_**: …wait for it…**

_~Chapter 12~_

_~What Have I Done?~_

It was the night before Stevie and I had to go back to school, until February vacation—or is it called Winter vacation? Oh, who cares.

Stevie and I were watching TV in the parlor—her parents and her brothers were out for the day. I had Stevie pressed close to me; she was leaning back against my chest, with my arms wrapped around her waist. Her legs were tangled with mine, and her fragile hands were playing with mine.

"Having fun?" I teased, pressing my lips against the back of her neck. She shivered a little, and I wasn't sure if it had to do with my body temperature, or the feeling it gave her.

"Somewhat," she laughed a little. "Your skin is freezing, Zander!" She rubbed the pads of her fingertips against the back of my hand. It obviously did nothing to warm my skin up whatsoever, but the sensation it gave me was oddly soothing.

I laughed at her words. "Baby, I don't have blood in my veins like you do. I take in blood, but that's for food. The only internal organ I have that really works is my brain. My heart doesn't pump blood through my body. The venom—I guess you could call it vampire blood—doesn't allow it," I explained.

She seemed to understand what I was saying.

"It's because I'm dead," I said simply. "But you, my darling, you're very much alive," I teased, rubbing the tip of my nose against the hollow of her throat. I could hear the blood beneath her skin rush to her cheeks, and I knew she was blushing then.

The burning in my throat was something I'd grown used to, and the monster was tired of trying to fight me. So he stayed put, and the burning in my throat turned to a dull, _dull_ ache. Hardly noticeable.

"It's still hard to believe that you're. . .dead. I mean, you act so. . ." she seemed at a loss for words. I turned her to face me a little more, still keeping her close to my body.

"So. . .?" I prompted.

"So human, I guess," she shrugged. I laughed a little and explained to her that it was my way of blending in. To not seem so unordinary.

"You're just very observant," I said after a moment. I smirked at her—more teasing. But she caught onto my game and playfully smirked back, scrunching her nose up a little in an amazingly adorable way.

"But seriously, it's just how we creatures keep our identities secret. It'd be bad if all the mortals knew that vampires existed," I told her, being completely serious.

"Oh, I see," she answered.

I nodded.

"Do, um. . .do werewolves exists?" she asked, cocking her head to the side a little, confused.

I laughed and said, "Yes, but they don't walk around all muscly and/or hairy. That's just what Hollywood thinks." I rolled my eyes, overworking myself again. _Stupid Hollywood_.

"And actually," I began, "They're quite nice. Vampires and werewolves don't fight. We tend to mind our business. Werewolves are more like the guardians of all the harmless immortals. But if you're just around them, they tend to act like puppies and lap dogs."

She smiled a little, obviously imagining what I was telling her. "Werewolves sound like fun to be around," she laughed.

"Well, not if you piss them off," I said. " If you happen to piss a werewolf off, don't bother running. They can run faster than you would believe, and they won't hesitate to take a bite or two. Werewolves don't kill though. Usually.

"Sometimes, there's a few wolves that'll cross the line, but they usually aren't guardian wolves anyway," I said. She seemed fascinated, and the look fit her. She looked gorgeous, all enthralled and curious.

"I want a werewolf pup!" she said, laughing.

"Well, if they didn't get so big so fast, and you could actually keep them in a house like a normal dog, I'd let you have one," I teased. "But, you'll just have to settle for letting them be free."

She pouted a little, but it was just an act. The laugh that escaped her lips gave it away.

We turned our attention back to the TV, and I asked, "Are you comfortable?" She made a small sound—kind of like _mhm!_ I kissed her cheek and said, "Good. I'll be back later on, baby. I need to hunt, and I can hear your family's car nearby."

She frowned a little, but nodded, and let me go.

I snuck out of her bedroom window, like usual. I decided to hunt in the woods behind the house this time, instead of across the street. After a couple minutes of running, I'd finally made it far enough away where she would be safe.

Instinct took over from there and I listened for my prey. There were two stags nearby, and a doe—I could pick up their scents. There was one doe that really caught my attention.

The smell of her blood was so strong, and sweet. I wasn't up for a chase in that moment. I just wanted to feed. I ran quickly and quietly.

The snow didn't even crunch beneath my feet.

I got close enough where her blood was so strong, it burned my throat. I threw myself at the deer, and when she noticed me, it was too late. I found the pulse point in her neck quickly, and bit down fast and hard. The doe cried out.

But the cry surprised me. It wasn't the cry of a doe, not even the sound of any animal I'd ever hunted. It was more haunting.

It was the cry of a human girl.

If I had had blood in my veins, it would've gone dry right then.

Because I knew this girl.

_This girl_.

**A/N: …review?**


	14. Chapter 13 - Forgive Me

**A/N: I absolutely love the reviews, darlings haha!**

**Replies: **

_~Chapter 13~_

_~Forgive Me~_

I disengaged my teeth quickly—something I never thought I could do while instinct was still in control. But I was in control. The monster was gone, and there was just me.

And _Stevie_.

She screaming, and twitching in pain. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I was reminded of Amelia. I was frozen to my spot, but when Stevie started screaming my name, I snapped out of it.

I had to help her. . .somehow. . .

_Think, _my mind screamed. _THINK!_

Why the hell Stevie had even been in the woods when I told her I was going hunting was beyond me. I was somewhat pissed at her, but more so at myself. Because I'd hurt her, and I promised her that I would try not to.

Then I remembered something.

I could possibly save her. . .I kneeled down beside her and whispered, "Please, try to stop screaming, baby. I'm gonna make the pain go away, alright?"

She only continued to scream as the bite in her throat bled. I pressed my—_cold_—hand against the wound and added a small amount of pressure, but not enough to hurt her anymore. The coldness of my skin soothed her burning a little.

I ignored the strong urge to continue what I'd started. What the monster had started.

But her blood was everywhere, staining her clothes, her hair, her skin, the snow. Even my skin and clothes. Her screams turned to loud groans of pain, and mumbling my name. I kept my hand where it was. It relieved her pain somewhat, and kept any more blood from escaping her body.

"Stevie," I said, trying to get her to focus on me.

"Y-Yeah?" she mumbled.

"Baby, I know I said I would keep you a human longer, but I can't do that now. . .if you want to make it, I. . ." I didn't want to say it, but I had to. "I have to turn you. Or else you won't make it," I told her. I felt tears—yes, _tears_—prick the corners of my eyes.

I didn't want to do this to her, but I had no choice.

"I'll make it?" she asked, her voice hoarse and weak.

"There's a possibility. . .a big possibility. . ." I told her. She closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Do it. . ."

I nodded and gulped. I'd never turned someone before, and considering Stevie had just become my test-subject, I was terrified. I adjusted her head a little so that I could bite the side of her neck that I hadn't before.

"Get ready," I whispered. She didn't seem to notice.

I pierced her skin with my fangs and instead of sucking her blood—which I wanted to, honestly—I released the venom that had built up in my mouth. She moaned loudly at the pain it brought. Venom was the most painful part of the turning.

More painful than the bite.

It froze your insides slowly. It froze you on the outside too—hence why a vampire had cold skin. It took almost a full day for the venom to freeze you entirely, and why it hurt so much was because as it was preserving your body—_freezing_—it felt like frostbite and knives all over your skin, and even inside.

I had to hold the first found I'd given her until the venom made it there and healed it. "Zander!" she whimpered, "It hurts!"

Her breathing had turned from panting and gasping, to almost desperate. I gently smoothed her hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm so sorry, Stevie. . ." I felt like breaking down an crying, but Stevie needed me right then.

I had to be brave and collected, or else she'd be a goner.

"You're going to be okay, Stevie," I said quietly. "When the venom takes over the rest of your body, you're gonna go to sleep. . .but you'll wake up, and I'll be there when you do. Do you trust me?" I asked her.

She tried to nod, but it caused her immense pain, and so all she did was mumbled a strangled, "Yes."

I continued to lightly kiss her forehead and temple; her skin was already starting to get as cold as mine, I could feel it. It didn't help that the snow beneath her was cold, too. I couldn't move her though. Once venom was in the body, any sudden movement could kill a human.

Now, I know what you're thinking. _Isn't she dying anyway?_ No. Not technically. Venom preserved the body, but the victim had to be alive. If they were dead, it wouldn't work.

Any sudden movements would cause the venom to rupture the insides of the victims, thus killing them. And it was even more painful than the actual process of being turned.

I watched for hours as Stevie writhed in pain, and I did my best to keep it from hurting her too much. I tried to keep her as still as possible, too. But I remember the venom when I was being turned. No one stuck around to help me out; I was on my own.

"Zander," she frowned. Her voice was coming back a little, but it was still very hoarse. I brushed her bloody, knotted curls out of her face.

"You'll be alright, baby," I whispered. I gently held her hand, and although it had gone numb, and she couldn't feel it, she managed a small smile. But it was stolen away as the venom continued to take over her body.

It had been almost fourteen hours.

The venom still wasn't done, and I did all I could to help her fall asleep, but the pain had forbidden any chance. "How much longer?" she whined, cringing in pain.

"You've still got a few hours. . .you need to sleep. I know it's hard, Stevie, but you have to. . .it'll move a lot faster," I told her. "The only reason the process is taking so long is because you're not relaxed. If you sleep, your body will relax; the venom will work quicker."

She couldn't sleep though, and I felt awful. I tried singing to her quietly, a few of my favorite songs—none of that crap that human's listen to nowadays, but the attempt was futile.

There was about four hours left of her turning now, and her pain had lessened greatly, but it was still much for such a fragile human girl. Her skin was wet with tears and the snow that had seeped into her clothing.

The blood beneath her, staining her skin, clothes and snow, had dried to a rusty, reddish-brown, It's scent no longer attracted me. In fact, the sight and smell nearly sickened me.

All I cared about was Stevie's survival.

"Zander," she cried, her tears staring up again as a cringe wracked her body. I wiped away her tears with the pad of my thumb.

"Just a few more hours, baby," I told her gently. "I'm so sorry, Stevie," I said suddenly, brushing her curls out of her face. "Why were you outside? I told you I was going hunting," I asked, maybe a little too harshly.

"I was gonna—_ow!_—gonna stay inside. . ." she began, "but I wanted to go to my secret place. . .and I didn't think you'd—_ow!_ _ow!_—be hunting back here! Usually you hunt across the street," she moaned, the pain getting slightly worse.

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to. I just listened to the venom slowly travel through her. It had gotten past her knees already, and so her upper body was practically paralyzed. I could hear it freezing her insides; the crackling of ice as it coated over her veins and muscles; locking everything into place.

I sighed, upset. Of course the one time I decide to change my hunting ground, I practically kill Stevie. . .but the most important thing was that I didn't kill her. I stopped myself just in time to save her. But I wished I didn't have to save her in the first place.

I wished she was at home, warm and watching the television. Blood running through her veins, and warm skin. I didn't want her to be what I was, because I'd given her the option to stay human, and what I had done took away that option.

It wasn't fair to Stevie.

"Stevie, I'm so sorry," I frowned, kissing her forehead gently. Her skin was a pale-white, almost silver, blueish. She was ice cold, and I could no longer hear the blood running through her veins. I'd never smell it again, or listen to it rush to her cheeks when I teased her.

I felt like running away and just destroying myself for what I'd done. I destroyed her human beauty, and tore away the life she _could've_ had. I knew she wasn't ready for any of this, but now she had no choice.

But I didn't leave her because I couldn't.

I couldn't do that to Stevie.

About two or three hours later—I'd stopped counting—her transformation was nearly done; I could sense it. She'd stopped crying, and just looked around at the tree tops above her. She couldn't turn her head to look at me anymore, and so, to make sure she knew I was still there, I spoke to her every so often.

"I can't move Zander," she cried. I could sense her worry. I gently held her hand and wiped away some more of her leftover tears.

"I know you can't, baby. Just relax. It's all part of the process. You won't be able to move for a few days. . .but you'll be asleep, so you won't even know it," I explained, whispering a little. "Once the venom is done, it'll put you to sleep. You'll be asleep for about four or five days, Stevie, Possibly even longer. It depends on the amount of pain you went through. There are small changes that still have to take place, and it won't happen if you aren't entirely relaxed," I said.

I could sense she was starting to calm herself down, now that she was aware of what would happen. "Talk about your beauty sleep," she said quietly, making me laugh a little. Leave it to Stevie to find some way to make someone laugh.

"The only way is for you to sleep," I said. "Stevie, this is important. When you start to feel tired, _don't fight it_. _Let it happen_." I looked at her vacant stare. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Good. . ." I replied. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. . .I feel a little tired right now," she mumbled.

"Alright, baby. . .don't fight it," I pressed my lips to her gently, and I was surprised when I felt her try to kiss back. "I'll be here the moment you wake up," I whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she finally fell asleep. These four or five days weren't going to pass quickly, I could already tell. They were going to pass by slow.

For both of us.

**A/N: Okay, so if there's any confusion, I would like to point out, he described the "doe's" blood in the last chapter as "so strong, and sweet" which is exactly what Stevie's blood is to him. So, that was the hint ;) Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) And please let me know what you thought! I really, really, really want to know how I'm doing with this story, and I appreciate all your darling reviews already! I just want to know what you honestly think about this story! Please don't hesitate to be honest, because you won't hurt me in the slightest! :) Much love, darlings! I'll try to update the next chapter real soon! (Let's just hope "real soon" actually means, real soon haha).**


	15. Chapter 14 - A Long Four Days

**A/N: Back again, darlings! :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**_**: Glad you love the story! :)**

_**DreamStar77**_**: Well, you have to actually consider the fact that Zander said she'll have to leave her family. It was implied, at the time, she would get to say goodbye to them, but now that Stevie's a vampire (not by her choice), she really doesn't have that opportunity to say goodbye. **

_**Lulunatic14: **_**Haha, well, when he's hunting, he lets instinct take over (aka, the monster, as he refers to. The "monster" can't distinguish the difference between a doe and a teenage girl. It's blood—food).**

_**Pulchritudinous: **_**Is this soon enough for you? :)**

_**Cherrrrrriiiiieeee**_**: Haha why thank you! That's so sweet! :)**

_**Peacelovewriting32**_**: Aww, aren't you sweet! :D Thank you!**

_~Chapter 14~_

_~A Long Four Days~_

Stevie had been asleep for more than a day now, and it had been a long day and a half, may I just say. After she'd fallen asleep the day before, I'd taken her to a small, abandoned cabin that was farther into the woods. I'd been working on it little-by-little as she slept.

Peeling away all the growing ivy and other foliage, cleaning up the rooms inside. It was a very small cabin, but it was the best I could find at the moment. I couldn't do anything about the blood or the body mark in the snow though, and Stevie's family had noticed her absence quickly—it ended up in the paper's the next day.

Carrying Stevie away from the woods though—avoiding the possible chance of the police finding me with her—I'd kept my footsteps so light, they didn't even dent the snow. Being a vampire had some really useful advantages.

Stevie was lying on the bed in the very back room of the cabin. I just sat around the cabin, waiting. It was slow and miserable, for both of us.

I'd managed to snag a newspaper that day, the one announcing her death. I was curious what conclusion the police had come up with, considering the very small amount of evidence I'd left behind. I felt like a criminal right then.

And maybe I was.

My eyes skimmed over the headline, over and over: _New Resident Murdered by Large, Unidentified Animal: Family is Heartbroken;_ _New Resident Murdered by Large, Unidentified Animal: Family is Heartbroken; New Resident Murdered by Large, Unidentified Animal: Family is Heartbroken._

I probably read that headline six billion times.

_Large, unidentified animal_, I thought bitterly. _More like monster. _

Stevie would hate me when she woke up. I began to wonder how Stevie's parents and brothers were taking this news; how they were doing; if her friends in California had been notified. I felt so guilty about this whole thing. _I was guilty_.

Stevie wasn't even seventeen yet. . .

I stared at the headline one more time before getting up from the armchair I'd been sitting in since yesterday. I was going to check on Stevie again, but I stopped myself. I sat down again and picked up the newspaper. I figured I'd torture myself, and my eyes skimmed over the article.

_Local resident, Stevie Baskara, 16, was first noticed missing by her mother, Linda Baskara, 41, when her daughter was called to dinner and did not emerge from her bedroom._

"_I had no idea she wasn't even in the house!" her mother stated. The Baskara family, new to Phoenicia, has all the evidence that an animal is to blame, but they have all stated that they had a small hope the blood left behind from the animal was a coincidence, and that their beloved daughter and sister would be found and returned home safely._

_Unfortunately, what investigators say about the evidence is that this is not a coincidence, and it is most likely the body will not be found._

"_I just can't believe she's gone," her father stated; his last words to the press. _

"_There was no body found at the crime scene," says Officer Mizuke of the Phoenicia local police. "Just a lot of blood, and an imprint in the snow of where the body had been lying. There were very few hair samples, but the hair and blood found around the imprint match those of the victim." _

_No further information has been released, but a funeral for the 16-year-old will be held this Sunday at the Phoenicia Funeral Home. All who have any last words they would like to say about the young girl are welcome to attend._

I sighed heavily. This was all my fault.

I got up again, and this time, I did check on Stevie. I had given her a fresh set of clothes—they were my clothes, but they were all I had when I'd gotten her to the cabin. I couldn't leave her in her previous clothes, drenched in blood and snow.

The transformation had done a few noticeable changes to her appearance already. For example, her skin was ice cold, and pale white—silver almost. Her hair wasn't snarled and wet anymore, but dry and neat; curly as usual. She looked a little bonier than when she was human, but she wasn't anywhere close to looking anorexic.

She just had a sharper bone structure now—her ankle, wrist, and cheek bones stood out a little more. I wondered if she knew I was still there. If she could feel my presence. If she couldn't, occasionally I would rub my fingers over the skin of her hand.

That way maybe she could tell if I was still with her.

It was incredibly frustrating that I couldn't tell what she was feeling. Or maybe I could feel her emotions, and she just felt emotionless. Maybe she just felt _nothing_.

_Emptiness_. That's what I felt.

She didn't look dead, at least. In fact, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully and would awake any minute.

_Keeping waiting on that_, I told myself bitterly.

She was curled up—as usual—the way she slept when she was human. She looked like herself. She looked human, but also not—did that make sense?

Like eye illusions, this was frustrating as hell.

"You're gonna wake up soon," I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me. "You're gonna be okay. I'll be right here when you wake up." I made that promise to her before she fell asleep, and I was going to keep it.

When she was human, I promised her that I would always be by her side. When she woke up, I wasn't going to leave. I was going to be with her, and help her. I couldn't leave her.

I couldn't.

_This was going to be a long three more days_, I thought, sighing. I went back to my armchair to wait out these next three days.

**A/N: Okay, yeah. Sort of a filler chapter. Hope it wasn't too boring! :) **


	16. Chapter 15 - Well, This is New

**A/N: Alright, darlings :) Here's another chapter! Yes, two in one night. How unusual! :D **

**I would like to point out that this is JUST the beginning of the story, and I've decided to transition into Stevie's POV for a little bit. Hope that's okay with you guys? I really want to give you an idea of Stevie starting out, in her own POV and not Zander's. So, let's see how this goes!**

**Replies:**

_**Lulunatic14**_**: Haha, yes, I suppose that last chapter wasn't really a filler chapter. And my updating speed has increased because of the blizzard here on the east coast. No school, no homework, free time. And I've gotten a sudden spark of inspiration, so I'm on a roll! :D And my sister is OBSESSED with Twilight, so I watch it sometimes (against my will lol). But it's very sweet that you think this is better than Twilight! :D**

_**Jellybean96: **_**I'm glad you like it a lot! :) I'm really trying to get better every chapter, and hopefully I am! :D haha**

_**Vamplove218**_**: Well, boom. Haha, and sorry I almost made you cry! :0 **

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**_**: Aww, that's so sweet! Thank you! :)**

**STEVIE's POV**

_~Chapter 15~_

_~Well, This is New~_

What was that smell?

It was like someone took a bunch of moss and shoved it into my face. It was a strong, damp smell, but there was also a very clean scent mixed into it. Like snow.

I crinkled my nose a little and got a large dose of the scent suddenly.

Was I in the forest?

I slowly opened my eyes, and for a moment, I thought I was blind. The room was completely dark—was it night? My eyes adjusted quickly, and the clarity of my vision surprised me. Where the hell was I?

It must've been night, and I was definitely in the forest, but I wasn't technically outside. The crickets chirping outside were quite loud, or maybe I just thought they were. I shifted my weight a little—was I on a bed?—and noticed how baggy my clothes felt.

I didn't wear baggy clothes, did I?

I looked down at myself, and noticed they were guy's clothes. I caught wind of the scent on the clothing, and a small smile graced my lips.

_Zander_, I thought to myself.

Where was he?

Was he here with me? Wherever I was?

I got off of the bed quietly, barely leaving a dent in the mattress, and walked out of the small room where I'd apparently been sleeping. I was in a cabin, that much I knew. My eyes were darting everywhere, left and right, up and down.

I was amazed I didn't feel a headache coming on.

There was a small kitchen—very small—and a living room, both attached to one another. The living room consisted of two arm chairs and a couch. Asleep on the couch, I saw him; Zander.

I bit my lower lip.

I wasn't sure if I should've woken him up, or let him sleep. But the quiet laugh I'd managed under my breath seemed to startle him. He jumped and his eyes flew open. He was on his feet like lightning. He looked ready to attack; he was scowling and his body was tense.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled quickly, scared.

His entire body relaxed quickly and his eyes went wide. "You're awake, Stevie." It wasn't a question, just more like a statement of observation. I nodded my head and stopped biting my lip.

"I didn't mean to startle you," I said quietly. "I was gonna let you sleep. . ."

"No, it's okay," he cut me off. He smiled a little at me. His next question surprised me a little, "Are you feeling okay?" He seemed completely serious.

"Yes?" I began, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you don't feel hungry? Or dizzy, or anything? You've been asleep for days," he said. He stepped closer to me, and his eyes skimmed over me. I was confused, but I didn't say anything.

I shook my head. "Should I feel funny?"

"Well, a little. . ." he said slowly. "But it's good that you don't."

I didn't know how to respond, so I simply nodded my head and took a seat in one of the armchairs. "How do you feel?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I feel. . .normal?"

He looked just as confused as I did, but he didn't ask anything after that. He picked me up in his arms and moved me to the couch, but he was lying underneath me.

"If you aren't hungry," he began, "What would you like to do?"

I thought for a moment and then shrugged. "What are we able to do?"

He laughed, and although I wasn't sure why, it didn't matter. I liked the sound of his voice, and his laugh. His voice was kind of deep, but also very. . .song like?

I liked how it sounded.

He held both of my hands as he said, "We can do absolutely anything, baby."

I felt something stir inside of me as he called me "baby". I wasn't really sure what it was, but I liked it. He played with my fingers as I decided on something.

I noticed that he was very physical. He had to touch things, and feel them. Play with them. I guess, maybe I was that way too, but not at all like he was.

Or maybe he just really liked the feeling he got when our skin touched. I know I did.

It was like needles prickling every spot his fingertips grazed, and I found myself lost in the feeling. But his voice pulled me out of my haze. "Stevie?"

"Hm?" I asked, disoriented.

"Have you decided?" he asked, laughing a little.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

He rested his hands on my lower back and pushed me toward him slightly. He pressed his lips to mine, and I made a small gasp of surprise. It brought a warm feeling to my insides—how ironic. My insides were as solid as cement, and as cold as ice.

He must've gotten the same reaction, because he'd made a small noise of surprise, too.

I wanted to keep my lips on his, but he pulled away and looked at me. "That was different," he whispered.

"I guess I wouldn't know," I responded, frowning.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I don't remember being human. . .I mean, I remember small things, but you were in the memories. . .but they're fuzzy." I couldn't help but stare at the vein in his neck as I spoke. It stuck out a lot, mostly when he spoke or swallowed.

He made a face as he thought, and I couldn't help but smooth out the crease in his forehead with my thumb. "Don't frown," I teased. "Frown lines become harder and harder to smooth away," I laughed. He cracked a smile at me.

"I can't help it, baby. Sometimes I just frown when I think."

"Well, maybe you should think happier thoughts," I said in a quiet voice. I found it odd that I wasn't just feeling my own emotions. I also felt Zander's emotions, and as he thought, his emotions went from happy to. . .guilty?

What would Zander have to be guilty for?

"I think it's my turn to ask you, Zander. . .are you okay?" I asked him, playing with the top button of his shirt. In the loop, out. In the loop, out.

He seemed distracted by my fingers as they played with the button.

"Are you?" I asked, pulling him out of his trance.

"Yes," he answered. Suddenly, I couldn't feel any trace of guilt, or worry. He just felt content. "Come on," he said quickly, getting off of the couch, still holding me in his arms. "I can feel that you're hungry, baby."

"Well, only a lit—"

"It's time to teach you how to hunt," he winked. A small part of me was excited, but another part of me was somewhat terrified.

"_Hunt_?"

**A/N: Okay, so, sort of a filler chapter (I guess?) but I hope you liked it anyway! The next chapter will probably be somewhat filler, too. But you'll get to read about Stevie's first hunt! :D Let me know what you thought about this chapter? :) Thank you, lovelies!**


	17. Chapter 16 - My Very First Hunt

**A/N: Okay, so the blizzard's canceled school for me again today, so I thought I would type this up! And lucky me, How to Rock was on from 11:00 am to 12:00 pm. So, I got to watch How to Rock, and write! Yaaay! :D haha**

**So, this is Stevie's first hunt. I planned to write it in Zander's POV, but I think I'll write it in Stevie's. If you want it in Zander's POV, let me know in reviews, and I'll post it later on! :)**

**Not going to do replies this chapter, sorry! I feel so repetitive with my replies because you're all so sweet, and I basically just keep saying the same thing to you guys haha. So, next chapter! :)**

**Promise!**

**STEVIE's POV**

_~Chapter 16~_

_~My Very First Hunt~_

The moment Zander had taken me outside, the damp, mossy, snowy smell became ten times stronger. I threw my hand over my mouth and nose to avoid breathing it in.

Zander laughed.

"What?" I snapped, frowning.

"Baby," he said lightly, "You're a vampire now. You don't have to breath, you know. You'll have to smell around though when it's time to hunt."

"How do you stand it?" I asked him, removing my hand from my face.

"I've been a vampire for over two-hundred years, Stevie. Eventually you get used to these things," Zander said, grabbing my hand and holding it.

I smiled a little, and we continued walking. "How old are you, really?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure you really want to know," he responded, laughing quietly. I bit my lip as I thought, and I realized that I was truly curious.

"But I do. . .want to know. . ."

"Well, it might surprise you, Steves," he said. The nickname surprised me a little; I don't think he had ever called me "Steves" before. Or maybe I just didn't remember it. "But I'm two-hundred-and-sixteen years old. Well, two-hundred-and-thirty-four if you add my eighteen human years into that," he explained.

"So, you'll always be _much_ older than me," I teased.

He laughed and said, "Yes. Definitely, but you don't seem to mind it."

"Well, I don't know," I began, confused. "I feel weird about this whole situation. . .being mated to you for the rest of my life. . .but I also don't mind it at all. I want to be with you forever," I said slowly.

"I can tell," he said quietly. "Our emotional bond. . .you're confused now, but eventually you won't think anything of it," he told me.

I laced my fingers with his, and rested my head on his shoulder as we continued walking. We were trying to stay far away from people as possible. Zander had said that there would be a quite a few people around the area for a little while.

I wasn't sure why. . .but I didn't question it.

When we'd finally gotten far enough away, Zander stopped us. I looked at him as I waited for him to say something.

After a moment, he said, "Alright, now when it comes to hunting, you don't think. You have to let instinct take over, and it'll tell you what to do." I frowned. How did I let instinct take over?

I didn't know how to do any of this.

"Zander, I don't know how to," I said, looking down at my feet. Funny, the dirt seemed very interesting right then.

He made me look at him and then said, "You can do it, Stevie. Don't think. It helps to start by sniffing out your prey. Try that."

I nodded my head slowly and breathed in the air. I ignored the mossy smell, and focused on finding blood. What did blood smell like? Zander was beside me then, whispering into my ear, "Try to find a doe. A doe will quench your thirst; a stag won't. It'll only make you stronger."

"But I don't know what doe's blood smells like," I frowned.

"Trust me, baby. The moment you catch it's scent, you'll know it's a doe. Their blood is the sweetest of any animal you could hunt. Stags' blood smells rusty, and unappetizing. But does' have the sweetest blood. Try to sniff out a doe," he encouraged.

"Alright," I answered. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air.

For about a good half-hour, neither Zander or myself could sniff out a doe. Just a bunch of skunks, and raccoons, and stags. Not one of them smelled good at all.

But finally, the wind picked up, and Zander caught scent of a doe. "There," he whispered, pointing east. "I can smell a doe, can you?"

I nodded.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my wrist. He threw me onto his back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he took off running.

He was running so fast, I could barely see the trees as he just narrowly avoided hitting them. I wrapped my arms around him a little tighter and squeezed my eyes shut. I know I shouldn't've been nervous about any of this, but it was all so new to me.

It was kind of like the first day of school. When you're afraid of what your teachers will be like, or you're afraid of running into the bigger, older kids because they might hurt you. Stuff like that.

It was nerve-wracking like that.

I noticed how light on his feet he was, too. He didn't leave any footprints, or even make any noise as he ran. I guessed it was part of the hunting.

Finally, we got close enough where we could see the doe past all the foliage. "Shh," Zander said quietly, holding a finger up to his lips. His eyes were focused entirely on the doe. I nodded my head and kept quiet.

"Watch me, alright?" he whispered. He charged after the doe, like lightning, and I almost couldn't register it fast enough. Then I saw the doe lying beneath him, helpless and stunned. My jaw dropped open in shock.

I was _definitely not_ expecting that.

"Stevie," Zander called, motioning with his hand for me to come closer.

I made my way over to him, slowly. I felt my knees shaking a little. Why was I so nervous?

"Hungry?" he asked, smiling a little.

I didn't reply. I didn't know how to. Zander had his hands braced on the neck and hip of the animal beneath him, holding her down. She didn't struggle, or anything, and I wondered why. I kneeled beside him and stared at the animal, _completely_ unsure of what to do.

"How do I. . .?"

"Just watch," he commanded quietly. He leaned forward and bit into the animal's throat. I cringed a little as the doe cried out. The sound of his teeth piercing the doe's skin brought a small shiver through my spine, too.

It wasn't the most appealing sound, I should say.

I listened as he slowly began to suck the blood from the animal's body. He made a small sigh of relief as the blood touched the tip of tongue. I wondered when he had last eaten, because it seemed to me, it had been a while since his last meal.

He disengaged his teeth from the doe's throat and then looked at me. He had a small trail of blood trickling down his chin, and I wiped at it with my thumb. He laughed a little and said, "Your turn, baby."

I puffed out my cheeks and exhaled slowly. I really didn't want to. . .but I was feeling a bit hungry. "You'll be just fine," he encouraged. "Bite down where I already have, and just start drinking. It's that easy," he said lightly.

I moved closer to him, and then leaned forward towards the animal. I bit down in the same area that Zander had and when my mouth began to fill with blood, I jumped a little. It felt. . .odd? I swallowed the blood though, and suddenly the dull burning in the back of my throat was soothed.

The blood tasted incredibly sweet! I made a small moan in the back of my throat as I continued to drink the blood. I couldn't believe it tasted so good! I wanted to stop when I realized I had killed the doe, but I just couldn't.

I needed every last drop of her blood. _Needed_.

Zander watched beside me quietly. I knew he wasn't anywhere near satisfied, but he'd let me drink the rest of the doe's blood.

I found the strength to pull away as I realized there was no more blood left in the doe's body. I sat back and looked to Zander, who was just staring at me. "How was that?" he asked.

I frowned as I looked at the doe. "I killed her. . ." I said sadly.

I felt an extreme wave of guilt wash over me suddenly. I'd killed a defenseless, and innocent animal. And I hadn't thought of it until it was too late. Zander pulled me toward his body so that I was sitting in his lap.

"Stevie, it's what we do. We avoid killing humans because that's not who we are. . .usually. Don't feel guilty about it. You needed the blood. You were hungry," he said, trying to calm me down. I felt like throwing up right then. I'd still harmed the poor animal.

He gently stroked my back as he said, "It's alright. The doe didn't even feel it."

I scoffed.

"I'm serious," he said. "All we did was drink her blood. We didn't hurt her. Biting into her neck only hurt for a minute."

"But, Zander. . ." I whimpered.

"Don't worry about it," he said lightly. "Do you feel better now that you've eaten, at least?" he was trying to change the subject. Curse him.

I nodded my head and replied, "Yes. . .my throat doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good. But you've recently just woken up, which means you're not done feeding at all. And I haven't eaten in days, so we've still got a few more hours of hunting," Zander said.

"More deer?" I asked, pouting.

"Unfortunately, yes, baby," he said quietly. He kissed my forehead and said, "And you've got some blood _riiight_ there." He was teasing me about the blood, because the next thing I knew, his lips were on my pulse point, kissing and tickling me.

I laughed and tried to push him off, but he was much stronger than I was, even if I was a vampire. "I do not," I said, trying to control my laughter.

"I know," he chuckled, "But I got you to smile, so my job here is done," he smirked. I whacked him arm lightly and then sniffed around the air.

If we had a few more hours left of hunting, I may as well have practiced how to use my skills, right?

**A/N: Alright, that's chapter 16! I hope you liked it! Again, if you would like to read this chapter in Zander's POV, let me know in your review and I'll post it later on! :) Thank you for reading, darlings (and reviewing)! Much love! **


	18. Chapter 17 - Turning Point

**A/N: Alright, so I had to do some rewriting for this story, but I only had to rewrite some future chapters. But, it's all good, so hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Replies: **

_**Penguin Luver**_**: I know you reviewed to "A Victorious How to Rock" with I believe two chapters, correct? I thought they were really enthralling! I actually would love to read more, but I can't ask you to post more work in the reviews, for one big reason. I don't want someone stealing your idea! Believe me, people have been known to do that. When I wrote for Titanic, somebody was taking my storylines and just changing the characters (unbelievable!). Anyway, I think I have a little author's crush on Cade :P Hahaha, not sure why, but there's always that one character I fall for way too easily. So, great writing, I apologize for such the long wait, and keep writing!**

_**Guest: **_**You haven't offended me in the slightest. But I would like to point out that I actually have read the How to Rock books, and yes, Kacey is a good person, she's just easily side-tracked by what she wants rather than what is right, but not always, of course. However, yes, I did diss her in Just A Cinderella Dreaming a little bit, but it was only to fit the plot line. I needed the Perfs to be similar to the Evil step-sisters in the Cinderella story. But I do understand that Kacey is a good person, and yes, I have read the books. I just like to make my stories work, and so I manipulate the things I have to. I apologize if I've offended you in any way, because you seem like a big Kacey fan. I would write a fanfiction about Kacey, but my main focus is Zevie, and I'm just not good at getting into Kacey's head. I'm really more like Stevie. But I suppose it couldn't hurt to try something new sometime. I'll definitely think about it though! Don't every worry about offending me either. You're review wasn't rude. Had it been written in a rude manner, I might've come back just as rude (that's how I am). I could tell that you were trying word your review correctly so that I wouldn't be offended, and I wasn't! So, I greatly appreciate that, darling! :)**

_**Jellybean96: **_**…yes, you might actually be the one person who reviews my story the most haha. Yay for you! :D and sorry this update is so late, darling! Freaking school. **

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: **_**I wonder if maybe I'm just getting ahead of things here, but you seem like a very serious reader? And I mean that in the nicest and best way possible! But I guess I just feel that way because whenever you review, you always point out the key focus of my writings, and to me, your reviews are extremely important! :) So, I definitely like hearing from you, and I'm glad that you're always so honest with your reviews. It makes my job as a writer easier! :)**

**(**_**I use smiley faces a lot. . . is that bad? xD**_**)**

**So, that was just about all the reviews. Thank you for them, too! Your feedback is very important to me as writer, and please, please, **_**please**_ **don't ever hesitate to be honest with me. If you think something could've been better, let me know! :) the constructive criticism helps a ton!**

**Also, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is probably going to be a somewhat short chapter. But I'm trying to update a couple more stories tonight, so I need all the time I can get! **

_~Chapter 17~_

_~Turning Point~_

**ZANDER's POV**

Stevie and I had finished hunting at about three o' clock that morning. We were walking back to the cabin now, and I was quietly humming. She smiled a little bit, but I could tell she was confused. She was trying to remember exactly where she'd heard the tune before.

I used to hum to Amelia when we were on walks. My humming was déjà vu to her—she just didn't know it. We continued to walk, and suddenly Stevie asked, "Will I ever get used to being a vampire? How long will it take?"

She looked at my with a small pout, and I couldn't help but run my thumb along her lower lip, smoothing it out so she wasn't pouting—but she wasn't smiling either. "Baby, you'll get used to it. It's just going to take a while. And don't be too upset," I said with a slight smirk.

"I can't help it," she countered before I could continue.

"Don't be too upset. . .there is one big perk to being a vampire. . .that I think you'll like." My smirk was a little bigger now, but she still didn't get it.

"Like what?"

"I'll show you when we get back to the cabin," I whispered. She bit her lower lip, thinking of every possibility. "Come on," I said lightly, pulling her onto my back and taking off for the cabin at top-speed. Her arms wrap around my neck, and her legs around my waist, and she holds on until we get back.

When we arrive, I let her down onto the ground and lead her inside, shutting the door behind her. She doesn't realize what's happening at first, but then I'm kissing her, gently pushing her towards the wall and holding her body there. I draw feather-light patterns on her waist.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered against her lips. She was slowly figuring out what this "perk" was, and I could feel that she was slightly scared, and a little tense, but I kept my actions gentle and caring, so I wouldn't scare her more.

Finally, her shoulders and back relaxed, and she was practically molding herself to me. "Yes," she eventually whispered back. I slipped my tongue past her lips and battled hers. Being more experienced with this type of physical affection, I was dominating, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she felt more comfortable. She didn't have to worry about embarrassing herself if I was leading.

And this was my way of claiming her, even if she was already a vampire. I picked her up in my arms, still kissing her but more gently now, and brought her to our room—damn, I loved the sound of "_our room_."

I laid her down on the bed and joined her, kissing down her neck. I ran the tip of my tongue along the scar marks my teeth had left in her skin from when I'd accidently bit her. She would have those scars forever, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

Her hands were roaming my exposed skin—how she'd already gotten my shirt off was beyond me. I didn't even remember her taking it off. They were gentle and unsure, but I liked the small, burning trail her fingers left.

Because Stevie was my mate, I couldn't force her into anything. The bond between vampires was entirely based on love. Soul bonding. Everything was consensual and not forced. Unfortunately, humans didn't have that drive built into them. Sometimes they were too greedy to worry about morals. Vampires weren't like that, and for a few reasons.

We have more time on our hands, and vampires are a bit old-fashioned.

Later that day, I'd woken up with Stevie beside me. She was curled around my body, and was sound asleep. She looked peaceful, but having absolutely nothing to distract me, I began to think about her _real_ family. The family I'd taken away from her, and she didn't even remember them.

I knew I had to tell her sometime, but now just didn't feel right. I decided to go for a walk, because the last thing I wanted was Stevie to wake up and sense my worry. She'd ask questions, and I wouldn't be ready to answer them carefully.

I got out of the bed without stirring her an inch and dressed. Once that was done, I scrawled a small note and left it on my pillow so that when she woke up, she'd see it.

_I hope you slept well, baby. _

_Don't worry about me right now, I just went out for a little. I should be back soon. _

_Don't wander off, alright? Just stay in the cabin, and I'll be back before you know it!_

_I love you, Stevie. _

—_Zander _

After that, I left the cabin and ran, silently, far away. I got far enough away where Stevie would not be able to sense my emotions, awake or not. But yet I would still feel hers. It was another "perk" to being the leader of the relationship.

It didn't matter if Stevie had turned me, instead of the other way around. The male vampire in the relationship always had more authority than the female. Female vampires turned male humans in search of a leader, protector, and lover. Male vampires only turned female vampires when they'd found their lover—as she was human.

It was all based around true love and soul bond. Sure, that sounds pretty sappy, but if you're going to be mated to one person for eternity, wouldn't you rather it be with the person you love more than life, rather than a random pick-from-the-bunch?

Yes.

I stalked past a couple small deer, not bothering to hunt them, or tease them until the monster got bored and hungry enough. I wasn't hungry right now. I found a good tree—solid and strong—and climbed to the very top, keeping my weight light.

When I'd finished climbing, I leaned back against the bark and closed my eyes, just relaxing as I thought. As I began to analyze my thoughts once more, there was a small snap from a nearby twig. My ears perked up, and I jumped slightly.

A small gasp sounded by my right, and my eyes shot open. I looked over. . .who was the girl?

**A/N: So, what do you think? Who's up in the tree with Zander? *evil laugh* leave your thoughts in a review! Thank you darlings, and I'll try to update sooner, now that I've gotten some schoolwork out of the way!**


	19. Chapter 18 - (Title in Chapter)

**A/N: Hey, darlings! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! So, I'm not going to do a lot of replies this time only because I want to get right into the chapter! Yesterday, about 300 words of that chapter were just my author's notes (oops!)**

**Replies: **

_**Vamplove218**_**: Have I told you before you're a smart girl? Haha**

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: My story is breathtaking? You have NO idea how much I want to fangirl right now haha. Thank you so much, that's so sweet of you to say, darling!**

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**_**: It's okay that I laughed a little at your review, right? The whole "Zander would talk about THAT perk…" xD best review I've ever gotten by far!**

_~Chapter 18~_

_~Cat Eyes, Dark Hair, and Oh Hey! Fangs~_

The first thing I noticed about this girl was that she had dark hair. Not exactly black, but a dark, dark brown, dark enough to be mistaken for black. She also had observant, golden-brown eyes. I would bet anything, they glowed in the dark. They looked like they could. She had sharp cheekbones, too, but not as sharp as mine.

Sharper than Stevie's though.

"Who are you?" I asked, my body going stiff. I was ready to defend myself. Of course, I hadn't exactly meant to be rude, but the question slipped out that way. The girl didn't answer. Her wide, doe-like eyes just blinked and then she jumped down from the limb and landed on her feet on the ground below.

Oddly, I was reminded of a cat.

"Hey!" I called. I jumped down from the tree, not nearly as graceful as the girl had, but graceful enough to land evenly on my feet. I ran after the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked, this time a bit quieter.

"You really don't know who I am. . .do you?" she asked. Her voice was almost like water on cashmere (in other words, not really a good combination with her looks). What I meant was, her voice was somewhat quiet and shy, but she looked. . .almost snobby.

I shook my head in response.

"Well, I know who you are," she said quietly.

"And who am I?" I asked her, unconvinced.

"Zander Robbins," she smirked a little. "Vampire since you were eighteen years old—human years. Want to know how I know?" she asked. Her voice was almost sickly sweet, but something made me want to touch her. To wrap my arms around her and just hold her. . .I didn't get it.

"How?" I asked, not really caring to know how she knew.

"Because, Zander. . .I turned you."

A part of me was surprised to hell and back, but the other part of me almost saw this coming. How else would she have known so much about me? But she wasn't my mate any longer, right? I turned Stevie. . .something didn't make sense.

"Who are you?" I asked her, this time more demanding. I was getting tired of this whole thing.

"My name is Molly. . .Garfunkel."

"Why is that name so familiar? I don't remember you turning me. . ." I said quietly, scrunching my eyebrows together, confused.

"Because I'm your mate Zander. . .I was with you even before I turned you. . . we were together, don't you remember?" she looked hopeful, but sad.

"I don't," I answered. "But you're not my mate anymore," I told her sternly. "You left me and I've given my soul to someone else. I'm sorry, Molly."

Her jaw dropped.

"No! You are my mate! I turned you!" she cried. "My mate left me, and then I found you. . . and when I turned you. . . I thought I'd killed you. . . I ran away because I was so ashamed of myself. Zander, please, don't leave me! I've finally found you!"

"Molly, you left me alone for over two-hundred years. . . you didn't try to find me then, did you? What suddenly changed your mind?" I spat.

"Because I know who your mate is. . . and when she left Los Angeles, I knew she was coming right for you. . . course she didn't know it. But, I could smell it on her. . . there was a small hint of your scent already, and the only reason I know your scent is because _you are my mate_."

"I don't care," I told her quickly. "I have a new mate."

"Well, I guess we know how this shall be settled. You know you love me. . . it's in your nature, Zander. A male vampire always loves his mate. You feel it, don't you?" she asked.

And unfortunately she was right. I had incredibly strong feelings for her. . . she was mate. She turned me, and her venom coursed through my veins, as well as Stevie's human blood.

They were both a part of me.

I felt conflicted suddenly. I loved them both, but I didn't know who to choose. Molly was right though. There was a way to settle who was worthy of being my mate, and it was awful. I had no say in the matter. . .

Molly and Stevie would have to fight each other, and whoever killed the other became my mate.

The worse part? I knew Stevie wasn't going to do well. She couldn't even kill a doe without regretting it. Once instinct was at bay, Stevie became regretful, but it showed she had a lovely heart.

I didn't want Molly as much as I wanted Stevie though.

I knew that for a fact.

"I'll take you to Stevie, my mate. . . and you explain to her what has to happen. . ." I said, hesitating after each word.

Molly smiled evilly and said in a sickly-sweet voice, "Excellent, Zand. May the best mate win."

_Please be Stevie_.

**A/N: Alright, sorry this took so long to get up! I've been busy lately, but here's the chapter! :) let me know what you thought? Stay lovely! **


	20. Chapter 19 - Molly and Stevie

**A/N: Hey loves! :) Sorry this update is so late! School's got me really held up, and I have one more week until Spring Break (FREAKING SCHOOL). So, in those two weeks I have off, I'll update some more! Thanks for being so patient, loves!**

**Replies! :D**

_**Random Reviewer: **_**A lot of people have said they like it more than Twilight haha. That makes me feel good about my writing :) because TONS of people like/love Twilight! So, like, you see how that makes me feel good? :)**

_**Vamplove218**_**: Usually? Haha I just dare to be different :P so instead of two vampires fighting for Stevie, I decided, why not two females fight for the male? Zander's the male. He could pick some other vampire over both Stevie and Molly. But Molly and Stevie are the females, so they can't look for a new mate unless there's deserts them (which is what Molly's mate has done, so she's come back for Zander). However, if the female's mate dies, she's not allowed to look for a new mate. I'll explain more of that later on in the story. **

_**Jellybean98**_**: Is that a good or bad thing? xP**

_**Guest**_**: Oh my gosh! I love Demi's song Heart Attack! I could definitely type one up, but it won't be up for about week, maybe a little over. But yes, I can definitely type one up!**

_**DreamStar77**_**: Stevie kick Molly's butt? You might be proud of this chapter then ;) Badass Stevie. **

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: Haha well, I like to mix things up ;) and I'm really trying to put as many characters into this story as possible, considering it's based on HTR. So, maaaaaaaybe (just maybe) Kevin, Kacey, Nelson, and Grace will come into the story later on. (**_**Shh, ZO! Don't tell them!**_**)**

_**Lulunatic14**_**: So close darling haha. Disappearing just had two "p's" and one "s". Not two "s's" and one "p" lol.**

_~Chapter 19~_

_~Molly and Stevie~_

We'd arrived back at the cabin a few minutes after our conversation in the woods. Stevie came outside to greet me, but the moment she saw Molly she hissed and pulled me to her side protectively.

"_You_," she said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Molly gave her a smug smile and said, "Long time no see, _Loserberry_."

"Don't call me that," Stevie spat.

"I'm sorry," I said, confused, "What is going on?"

"Your little mate and I know each other. Ooh, still a little touchy, I see. What's the matter, Loserberry?" Molly tormented, smirking.

Probably wasn't the brightest thing to do. Before Molly or myself could register it, Stevie was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Stevie looked ready to kill.

She held Molly's arm tight in her grasp and then twisted her arm back. Molly's arm broke at the elbow with a snap loud and gross enough to churn a human's stomach.

Molly screamed, and the sound was spine-chilling. I could hear a faint fluttering of birds wings, and squirrels, field mice, and owls squealing as they ran in fear. "Get off!" she screamed at Stevie, shoving off with her good arm.

Stevie got to her feet and moved to my side, clutching my arm gently and growled at Molly. I wrapped my arm around her waist and watched as Molly got to her feet, nursing her arm. She looked pissed, but her face contorted in pain as she tried adjusting her arm slightly.

Good thing vampires healed easily.

"Why are you here?" Stevie demanded.

Molly smirked.

_Here we go_, I thought. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Molly, just tell her," I said impatiently, pulling Stevie a little closer. She was definitely not going to like this news.

Molly rolled her eyes and then said to Stevie, "Fine. Zander and I are mates. We have been for a while now."

Stevie's breath caught in her throat, and before I realized it, her fist connected with my face. It was really _not_ a pleasant feeling. "What is she talking about!?"

I was right. She didn't like this news at all.

I groaned, holding my cheek. I looked at Molly furiously, "What the hell, Molly!?"

Stevie glared at me, and if looks could kill, I'd've already been six feet under. Well, maybe not, considering that I'm already dead. Sort of.

"You could at least explain the situation _lightly_," I spat. "And more _truthfully_."

Molly rolled her eyes again and said, "Fine. Look, Baskara, I turned Zander over two hundred years ago. He's _my_ mate. I'm only back because my mate doesn't want me anymore. He found a human with better blood, or something stupid like that."

It was evident in the way Molly spoke—the words came off her tongue like acid. Burning and scolding. She was hurt that her mate chose a human over her. To be honest, he pale, chalky skin was beautiful, especially in the sunset. Her eyes had a gold glint in them—maybe she wasn't all evil—and she had beautiful features, like an hourglass figure; full red lips; round breasts; and great hair.

It was hard to imagine any vampire leaving her. But her personality said everything. It was easy to fall for a pretty girl, but when that pretty girl had an ugly personality. . . it was easy to move on.

Stevie's shoulders slumped and she said, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I plan to take Zander back. I made him what he is, and the only way to officially take him back is if I fight you. If I win, _which I will_, I take him back. In the unlikely event that you win, you can keep him."

"By lose you mean...?"

Molly smirked, smug, and made a gesture; sliding her finger across her pale, perfect throat.

Stevie squared her shoulders and said, "How about I keep him and you _go away_? I refuse to fight you for _my_ mate. _He is mine, as I am his_."

Molly countered, narrowing her cat-like eyes, "By refusing, you forfeit." She grabbed my wrist and said, "Therefore, _we'll _be leaving now.

Stevie was quick though. She grabbed Molly's bad arm and twisted back, making her newest enemy whimper. Molly was able to pull her arm away, but only once Stevie's grip loosened.

"You're _not _going_ anywhere_ with him. And it isn't forfeiting unless you agree to it in the first place. Which I haven't. Let's get one thing straight. You left Zander years and years ago. Now you're back because he's your rebound, or whatever. He's better than you, and you _don't_ deserve him." Molly's expression became a cold, hard stare and Stevie's look rivaled hers. They watched each other closely, refusing to slip up. "So why don't you just clear off?"

Molly adjusted her posture, standing up straighter, refusing to look defeated and said in a low, dangerous tone, "Fine. I'll go. _For now_. But don't you _dare_ think I'll be so easy to get rid of next time. I came here for one thing, _Loserberry_, and I refuse to lose to you; I refuse to be defeated; I refuse to leave empty-handed."

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 19 of Something Dark :) So, I might not update much until after next week. I hate to say it, but it might be true. Sorry, darlings! Anyway, let me know what you thought? :)**


	21. Chapter 20 - Change of Plans

**A/N: Hey loves! :) So, thank you for all your reviews! And I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but oops. I lied. Haha, usually when I update, it's because I got inspired, and that inspiration lasts about 2 - 4 chapters, so then I'm on a roll. But this will be kind of short, sorry!**

**Anyway, replies! :D**

_**Vamplove218**_**: Don't worry about how Stevie and Molly know each other, darling. I plan to tie up all loose ends in this story at some point :) this is only the beginning of the middle haha.**

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: That bugs you too, huh? Lol. I don't know why, but the whole guys makes a mistake thing bugs me because it's so predictable, I think. I mean, some people make phenomenal stories that play out that way, but they're just predictable lol.**

_**Lulunatic14**_**: Eh, it's fine :) sometimes those words trip me up, too. But your grammar isn't that bad! :)**

_~Chapter 20~_

_~Change of Plans~_

Stevie let me sleep with her that night, in the same bed, even though she was frustrated and upset about the whole situation with Molly. But she slept as far away from me as her side of the bed would allow.

I wanted to tell her that it wasn't my fault that this happened, but part of me said to give her time to think things over. If I caused an argument, she'd wouldn't think clearly. Anger, love, sex, depression, and few other things cloud judgment.

I wanted to make sure that when she was thinking, she was thinking clearly. She knew I was awake beside her all night. I couldn't sleep knowing that she was upset.

Despite her anger at me, she still gave me a good morning kiss on my cheek. It was slow and gentle, and she meant it.

I watched her walk out of the bedroom, not bothering to change, and then the front door opened.

She was going outside.

I got up and threw on a fresh pair of pants and a shirt, and followed her.

"Stevie," I called.

Her posture went slightly flat and she turned to face me. I walked up to her and did my best not to reach out and touch her. "Baby, please don't give me the silent treatment."

She looked torn between wanting to forgive me (even though none of this was my fault), and keeping silent. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, and her eyes looked sad and confused. She crossed her arms, hoping to keep herself together and demanded quietly, "Did you know about this? Any of this?"

"Of course I didn't. If I'd known she was alive, I'd've gone looking for her years ago. But Stevie, my soul found yours, and I don't want to lose you..."

She ignored me and said, "Do you love her too?"

I opened my mouth to disagree, but my voice died in my throat. I closed my mouth with a click of my teeth, and pursed my lips.

Did I love Molly? Maybe I didn't, but part of my being thought yes. Yes because was my first mate. But the girl before me saw my hesitation to answer, and right then, salty tears stung her eyes. She closed her hazel orbs and let the tears fall freely, staining her cheeks.

I'd only seen her like this one other time. When I told her that becoming a vampire meant leaving her family. "I don't know if I love her, Stevie."

"Why don't you just choose her?" she spat, wiping at her eyes.

I sighed, "Please don't say that. I'm frustrated too, Stevie. But if I get any more frustrated, I'm gonna make a decision I'll regret later."

"Zander... just go with her. Okay? I want to fight for you... but I don't want to lose, or let you down..." her voice was quiet and shaky.

"I can't choose, baby. If it was that simple, you both wouldn't have to fight. That's the only thing male vampires have no control over."

"Well, too bad," she said sadly. "I've made up my mind, Zander."

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, panic cracking my voice. Cracking the organ beating behind my ribcage, and my thoughts, and everything like a rock would do to a mirror.

"I'm not ready to stand up to Molly."

"So, that's it?" I asked suddenly, furious. Furious because it felt like she was just going to give me up.

She looked at me sadly. "Please don't be mad at me. Zander... _she's right_. You're _her_ mate..."

I softened then. She was just being generous to a nasty girl. But I wanted her, and I even wanted Molly.

These bonds were confusing as hell.

"Where are you gonna go?" I asked, feeling hopeless.

Accepting defeat. Heartbreak. That's what I was doing. Accepting heartbreak.

She shrugged sadly and said, "Don't worry about... I've got some place in mind."

Then she left. Ran away, and didn't even look back. My heart felt heavy then, and I wondered if it was even worth it to run after her.

Instead, I stayed put, taking in the last of her scent as it swirled around me like the wind.

_Stevie was gone._

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuun. Thoughts? :)**


	22. Chapter 21 - Self-Inflicted Depression

**A/N: Whoa, whoa! It's not ending yet, loves! Not yet! Haha, relax, breathe, get a glass of water... whatever calms you down lol.**

**Replies! :D**

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**_**: I'm evil? Awesome!**

_**Liz Marie**_**: Haha everyone says they like my story more than Twilight. I feel on top of the world every time I hear that lol. Is that good or bad?**

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: Seriously, I love your reviews! You're so sweet! :3**

_**Jellybean96**_**: End? Oh no, hun. It's only starting ;)**

**STEVIE's POV**

_~Chapter 21~_

_~Self-Inflicted Pain~_

I ran.

Ran as far away as possible. I knew he could feel my every emotion, and inside I was breaking down. He could feel me breaking down, but I ran as light as a feather so not to mark my scent anywhere. I knew he wanted to come after me. But I couldn't let him.

I couldn't. I'd only change my mind, and it'd be for the worst. . . no matter how much I loved him.

I wasn't running away very far. In fact, I was doing something quite dangerous. _I was going home._

To my parents, and my brothers.

The only reason I remembered them was because Zander talked in his sleep. Then I found the newspaper article announcing my death. Hidden under the damn couch. I felt hurt that he had kept that from me. There was an ache in the center of my chest since I'd found out.

And I needed to see my family. Tell them that I was alive.

I ran for what felt like ages... but then I saw the house, and I stayed hidden in the trees. I felt something inside of me snap, and fresh, hot tears stung my eyes.

Through the windows I could see my mom going through a box. She was putting my clothes into it.

Tears leaked down her face, and I looked through my bedroom window on the second floor. All my stuff was still there. Maybe mom and dad were just now getting the courage to even walk in there.

I wiped my eyes dry and straightened my clothes. When I was finally ready, I walked up to the front door and let myself in.

"Andrew, is that you?" My mother called.

A new wave of something I'd never felt before hit me as her voice reached my ears. Was it pain, or was it relief?

"Mom?" I croaked quietly.

I heard my mother freeze in the next room. Her breath caught, and I could smell the salt of her tears. She mumbled my name so quietly, no human could hear it.

"_S-Stevie_?" she called a little louder.

I mustered the courage to walk into the living room. My mom's eyes went wider than I'd ever seen them. Her body froze, and her jaw dropped. "Oh, my God..."

"I'm okay..." I said quietly, stepping towards her.

"Don't tell me I'm dreaming," she sobbed. "_God, don't tell me I'm dreaming_!"

"You're not dreaming, Mom... I'm really here, I promise," I told her softly, kneeling in front of her. She reached forward and brushed my hair aside.

When she felt my skin, tears poured down her face. She pulled me in and hugged me so tight.

She ignored my cold skin and just held me.

I wrapped my arms around her as gently as I could and whispered, "I'm home, Momma."

Sobs wracked her body and drenched my neck and hair, but I really didn't care because I was back, and I felt whole.

Well... without Zander... I was _almost_ whole.

My mother sobbed incoherent thoughts aloud, and although I understood nothing of it, I told her I would never leave again.

When my father came home with my brothers, and they saw me sitting at the table with my mom, scarfing down human food, I saw my father break down for the first time in my life. It was heart wrenching.

But he was just glad I was home. They didn't ask where I'd been, or anything, and I was glad for that.

My brothers watched movies with me all night while my parents made phone calls. It felt good to be home, and honestly, I'd forgotten about Zander. Just about everything felt normal. Everything was in its place. . .

Except for me. I knew I belonged at Zander's side. I was out of place. I was in place. I belonged at home, but I belonged with Zander. I was confused.

Zander didn't know where I was. He only knew what I was feeling—joy for being home—but at the time, I wasn't thinking of him, or even Molly. I was just thinking of living my life as normal as I could. I didn't tell my family about being vampire. They could only handle so much, especially now that I was back.

About a week had gone by until I started thinking about Zander again. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I blinked them back. I couldn't think about him. I'd only go running back, and I couldn't do that either.

"Stevie, sweetheart," my mom said, opening my bedroom door. "Are you ready to go back to school yet?"

I shook my head. "No... people will ask questions, and I'm not feeling well today," I lied. I pretended to rub the sleep from my eyes so my mother couldn't look at me. I'd always been somewhat of an awful liar, and she could always tell by staring me in the eyes.

My mother gave a small nod. "I'll call the school." And with that, she went back downstairs.

I was depressed thinking of Zander. I needed him back... but would he even want me back? I mean... I'd just given him up and ran away. He'd probably sought out Molly and had fallen in love with her.

I scoffed, jealous at the thought. I was still his mate, whether I wanted to believe it or not. I turned on my side and sniffled, blinking back more tears.

Tears of rage, jealousy, hurt.

As I took a deep breath to calm myself, I caught a scent on the pillow.

His scent.

I gasped quietly and worried my bottom lip, leaving teeth marks. Figuring I'd relieve some torture, I pulled the pillow close to my face and let his scent fill me.

I felt complete then, yet also hollow. He was everything to me, and without him, I had nothing. I was nothing.

I mumbled his name quietly, wishing he'd climb in my window. Wishing for that fairytale moment that only exists in the movies. He'd come in and kiss me, and then we'd probably do something even more cliché like make love, like the first night I finally opened my eyes as a vampire.

And it would be that perfect, and we'd be happy, and complete.

And I wouldn't feel so lonely or helpless.

But that wasn't going to happen. Zander wasn't going to save me from my self-inflicted depression, and neither was anyone else. Because no one understood.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall as I took in more of his scent. And I fell asleep that way.

Dreaming, no, remembering him.

Remembering what it was like when Zander _was_ mine.

**A/N: Thoughts? :) Also, **_**I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT**_**! I'm going to write this chapter over, but in Zander's POV! So, it'll be right after Stevie left. You'll get to see his side of the situation! **


	23. Chapter 22 - Explanations

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's a long story. And I haven't been in the best mood lately. But I decided to get off my lazy, depressed(ish) butt, and write. So, hopefully I'm still doing really well with this story!**

**Replies:**

_**BlissfulRaven1504: **_**Well, thank you for reading my story! :) I always like hearing from new readers!**

_**ANRangel: **_**Thank you! :) your review made me smile haha. I'm sure it isn't the number one best story though (but that's incredibly sweet of you to say!) but I sure hope it's one of the best haha. **

_**MariaLuvsYew: **_**Haha, your reviews made me laugh a little bit!**

_**Jellybean96: **_**Well, they aren't really in that much danger, actually. You'll see why later on in the chapter!**

_**Vamplove218**_**: You'll definitely do amazing in English when you get to high school haha. You dissect each chapter, and pull out all the key points, and you never miss anything! Lol. If I were your teacher, love, you'd be passing with an A+. All your questions will (hopefully) be answered in time :)**

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: Well, she couldn't run to Kacey and the others because they knew about her "death". I believe I mentioned it in the chapter, but the story had gone pretty much all over the country—seems to happen every time something goes bad in the news, huh? Glad you love my story, too :)**

_**Lulunatic14**_**: I'm really trying to get this story to at least 40 chapters… maybe a little less, or a little more. I want this to be my longest story so far, and that shouldn't be hard because there's still A LOT in store for this fic! I'm really excited to get right down into all the action and stuff. It's killing me, but even the author has to have patience lol. **

**I know I lied about posting another chapter (God knows how long ago), but something did come up, so it's not like I got lazy then lol. Anyway, this chapter is going to be long to make up for that!**

**ZANDER's POV**

_~Chapter 22~_

_~Explanations~_

For over two weeks I sought out Molly. I needed answers.

By the end of the second week, however, I'd become more concerned about the fact that I was starting to lose Stevie. Not physically. . . I'd already lost her. But emotionally, I was starting to. I could no longer feel what she was feeling. Sometimes, I got a dull feeling of her, but then it would disappear, and it worried me.

After a fortnight of looking for Molly though, I'd finally found her. She was resting in one of the trees, high up so no one—who wasn't looking for her—could find her.

"Come down here," I demanded. She jumped slightly, startled, and glared at me as she came down from her spot in the tree tops.

"What do you want? You're obviously _not_ here to be my mate once more, so spit it out. I haven't got all day," Molly snapped. "My, you don't look so good, Zander. . ." she said, looking a bit concerned. "Have you been feeding lately, or not?"

I ignored her concern. "Tell me _everything_," I spit. "And don't pretend you have no idea what the hell I mean, because damn it, Molly; we _both_ know you're smarter than you look."

There was a small flicker of fear in her cat-like eyes, but she masked it quickly. Without hesitation, she began. "I knew Stevie for a couple years. . . we were freshmen when she came to school. Brewster High School, one of my favorites," she said, a bit smug.

I rolled my eyes.

"I was the most popular girl in that little school. Los Angeles is far more different than this little town," she said. "Here, no one could care less how popular I was there. Anyway, I was jealous of Stevie. Because her friends weren't afraid of her. . . she had real friends. My friends only bought their places in my 'Perf empire' because they wanted in on the in-crowd, Zander."

Molly sat down on a tree stump, and kept silent for a moment, obviously sad. "Everyone was afraid of me. . . because I was an evil girl. . . I still am. But if they knew the monster I am now—_physically_, this monster that tears people apart and sucks their blood for my own survival. . . well, that would just ruin me. I'm not a monster by choice," she said.

I sat down beside her. I knew exactly what she was getting at. None of us had a choice when we were turned. It just happened because someone chose us. We didn't want to be, or _feel_ like monsters, but that's exactly what we were.

"I guess I just wanted you back to myself because the vampire that turned me. . . used me. He had me running out every night to kill innocent people. . . just so he could survive on their blood, and I was lucky if I got any of it. But even then, I didn't feel lucky. I murdered people, Zander. . . because that was the only way I'd known."

I nodded, and watched her. "I know. . ." I told her. "That's why I survive on animals," I told her.

"But animals are even worse to kill. Because they're even more innocent than humans. . ." Molly argued. She sighed heavily.

"Trust me. . . they don't feel it," I told her, smiling. "There's a way to kill something without hurting it. I can show you sometime," I said. She smiled a little and nodded.

Part of me felt like maybe. . . maybe I could learn to love Molly. Even if Stevie was my universe. Life goes on. You can either sit behind and regret it later, or go along with it. Time heals everything. . . I had time.

"I planned for her to find that newspaper you know," Molly blurted, looking over at me without turning her head. Her voice was quiet, and maybe felt somewhat guilty?

"Newspaper?" I asked, confused.

"The one announcing Stevie's death. . . I was angry that she refused to fight me and lose. And I was upset that you didn't love me, because I was under the snobby-girl illusion that _everyone_ loved me. Everyone worshipped the ground I walked on. . ." she replied, laughing at her own selfishness.

"Reality's a bitch," I told her, laughing.

She laughed and nodded. "I agree."

"Look, I'm not angry. . . _anymore_ at you. Sure, I'm upset you had anything to do with her leaving—" Molly cut me off, suddenly.

"Zander, wait. . . let me finish," Molly said gently. "She found the newspaper because I'd made it so easy for her to. But, I didn't realize she was a Reversible when I'd made the plan. . ." she said quietly.

"Reversible?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was getting at.

A Reversible was a vampire that could easily become human again. If they'd gone long enough without their mate, and the blood of a human or animal, they'd return to their human state. If Stevie was a Reversible. . . she'd get another chance at the life she deserved!

I smiled to myself, slightly.

"What?" Molly asked. "I thought you'd be pissed at me or something. . ."

"No. Turning Stevie was an accident. I got too close, and things spiraled. I'm glad she has another chance at life. Some of us don't get that," I told Molly.

Molly nodded slowly. "Well. . . there's more, Zander. Stevie's _not_ _just_ a Reversible."

"What do you mean?"

**A/N: Hey guys. Look, I know I said this would be longer, but I just can't. Something is wrong with my parents' flight, they were supposed to be back a while ago, but they have to get another plane, and I'm freaking out. So, I have to end it here. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I promise. I just can't right now. I'm sorry. **


	24. Chapter 23 - Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: So, I got rid of some stories, even some in progress. I've just lost the motivation to write them, and I hope you all can understand, since I know most of you are writers yourselves. **

**Sucked In is on Hiatus at the moment for major editing, and I'm not exactly sure when it will be back up. Anyway, onto the replies! :)**

**Oh, actually, I'm going to put a few POVs in this chapter. **

**Replies: **

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**_**: Well, I wanted to make the chapter longer, but unfortunately, something came up while I was writing, so I had to cut it short. But I promised this chapter would be longer, and I hope I do well!**

_~Chapter 23~_

_~Surprise, Surprise~_

**MOLLY's POV**

"Zander," I began. "You know about Reversibles, don't you?" I asked, raising a dark eyebrow. He shook his head, but then stopped.

"Well, a little, yes," he confessed. I could tell he wasn't entirely sure.

"Reversibles can become human again if they refuse to feed on blood, and are away from their mates long enough," I explained. He nodded, allowing me to continue. "Do you know how they can reverse the effects of vampire venom?" I asked.

He shook his head "no".

"Reversibles are guardians of the immortal creatures," I said quickly. "Their body temperatures burn up the venom, and allow blood-flow." He tried to process what I was saying, but it only went in one ear and out the other.

I rolled my eyes, impatiently. "Zander, guardians! You know what they are!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. I watched as realization came over his features.

**STEVIE's POV**

I'd spent a week in bed, doing absolutely nothing. I was depressed, and the only thing I wanted to do was stay in bed until sleep took me forever. Okay, maybe that was a bit _too_ dramatic. . . but I was really hurting. But the pain was slowly dissipating.

My mom was worried about me missing school, but I wasn't ready to go back. I mean, how do you go back to a normal life? When everyone believed you to be dead? I didn't want questions, because I didn't have an alibi. What was I supposed to tell everyone?

Well, my mom surprised me a couple days later though. She called me downstairs, and of course, I took my time. I went to the bathroom first, just to make sure I didn't look like total crap.

I did.

My eyes looked dead, and my cheeks were starting to hollow in—I'd gotten very thin. . . My hair was flat and frizzy. I'd managed to gain body heat, however. My mother was constantly pointing out that my skin was hot, and I was starting to notice it myself.

I couldn't sleep with the blanket on my body anymore. I would overheat.

As I dressed into some fresher clothes, rather than my pajamas, I went downstairs and into the living room. As I walked into the room, my jaw dropped.

**ZANDER's POV**

Stevie was a guardian.

A guardian of the immortal creatures, and I'd mentioned the guardians to her before. Guardians protected all immortal creatures. But guardians were _werewolves_.

Stevie was a werewolf.

I'd heard of these bonds before, between vampires and lycan-humans (human werewolves). They were highly frowned upon by the councils of werewolves and vampires—yes, we had councils. They were frowned upon because during the process of physical bonding, usually done while the female mate is human, the female mate would be impregnated with one offspring.

Stevie was a vampire during the physical process, so I don't think she could have been pregnant. . .

Anyway, the idea of child possessing both lycan-human qualities, and vampire qualities—posing a possible threat beyond the control of either council—terrifies the councils. Children have no self-control, or very little (very rarely do they possess more self-control than average). So, they can be difficult to handle at times.

That's the main reason that around the eleventh century, the council banned vampire-vampire mating. A child conceived while both mates were vampires created the "Ultimate Vampire" child. In other words, they were stronger than their parents combined—stronger than the council members, too—and couldn't be stopped.

Eventually, power-hungry immortal children killed each other off, as well as many humans. It was discovered then, that if a male vampire mated with a female human, than they may produce offspring. As long as the child was conceived while the mother was human, the child would possess more human qualities, than vampire qualities, thus making them easier to control—if needed.

The mother, or female mate, had to be turned before the child was born, however, or else she would die in labor. The Council made rules of all kinds to keep the death toll low since the eleventh century.

Back to my main point, Stevie was a werewolf. She had yet to realize it. Which meant I had a reason to find her now. Because she needed to know, and I needed her back.

_Badly_.

**STEVIE's POV**

There on the couch, sitting beside my mother was my best friends from California. I thought that if my eyes got any wider, they'd fall out of my skull. "Close your mouth, Steves. You'll catch bugs," said Nelson. Oh, how I'd missed his geeky, lovable face.

Beside him, sat Kevin—him and Nelson were practically inseparable, and I'd missed all the dorky moments they'd had when I was around. And then next to Kevin, his arm draped around her shoulder, was Kacey.

Kacey, the girl I'd hated for two years when I was at Brewster, and became best friends with overnight when my band—Gravity 3, at the time—needed a singer. Then we'd made Gravity 4, and it felt right being together like that, but there was always something missing. . .

A fifth member, but we could never find anyone suitable.

"Mom, why are they here?" I asked, surprised. Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic to see them for the first time in months. . . but why my mother brought them here, I wasn't sure. They didn't seem to act like they were forced not to bring up my whole false death.

In fact, they seemed like they'd forgotten it, and that was exactly the change I needed.

"Sweetheart, I brought them here because I was worried about you. You haven't left your room in weeks. . . I thought if I brought some real friends to the house. . . you'd change."

I knew by change, she meant I'd come out of my secluded state of mind, and I had somewhat. Seeing these familiar, and very much needed, faces stirred a sort of. . . _happiness_ within me.

I walked over to the couch, and wrapped all my friends in a huge hug. Kacey gasped, but masked it quickly. I knew she was surprised at how thin and fragile I was, but she didn't say anything, and I didn't ask her to.

They knew exactly what I needed. I needed a break.

"Wow, Steves. . . you're skin's really hot," Kevin commented. Nelson laughed.

"You're with Kacey, man. One lady at a time," he teased. Kacey whacked his arm and then rolled her eyes.

"You know that isn't what he meant. I felt it too."

I shrugged it off. "I've noticed. No biggy. Anyway, congrats you guys. I was wondering when you two would get together," I smiled.

"I'm surprised you haven't met anyone out here. Nobody back in Los Angeles seemed to attract you. . ." Kacey said. Typical Kacey. Always having to budge her nose into my dating life. But, I knew she didn't intend to cause the pain bringing up the topic brought. She didn't know about. . .

_Zander_. . .

His name hurt, but I didn't let it show. Instead, I planned to have a good couple of days—maybe even a few weeks—with my best friends. I'd missed them so much!

**A/N: aaaaaand there is chapter 23 of Something Dark! :D I really think this is my favorite chapter so far. I love explaining things in detail, so getting to mention all the vampire "rules" and stuff I've had planned out for God knows how long is always my favorite part! xD Let me know what you thought? Thank you, loves!**


	25. Chapter 24 - Things Are Different

**A/N: Once again, my depression has delayed my writing. My apologies. Anyway, not much to talk about this time. Hopefully, I'm still keeping you guys interested with this story! I'll get onto the replies first, and then the actual chapter. **

**Replies: **

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: Seriously, your reviews make me curl up into a ball and cry xD but cry in a good way haha. Out of joy lol. As for the decision Zander may (or may not) have to make, I guess you and all the readers will just have to wait and see ;D (evil ZO laughs)**

_**Jellybean96**_**: Ahaha is that a good or bad thing that you "can't" xD**

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: **_**Ahh! I see what you mean haha. Now that you mention it, it reminds me of Klaus too! Lol. **

_~Chapter 24~_

_~Things Are Different~_

**ZANDER's POV**

Molly and I had woken up the next morning pretty close to each other. We'd spent the night outside, and I'd drifted off against a tree as we planned on how we were going to find Stevie. Molly had fallen asleep beside me apparently, because as I came to, her head was on my shoulder.

I didn't feel like being rude and moving her head off of me, so I left it and waited for her to wake up. Didn't have to wait too long. She stirred and then moved away from me. "Sorry," she mumbled.

I shook my head, and said nothing.

"Where were we last night?" she asked. "I don't remember how far we'd gotten with the plan."

I thought for a moment. "Uh. . ." I was coming up with nothing. Were we even awake when we'd started planning? Or between sleep and alertness? I wracked my brain for a few moments, and then said, "Oh. . . well, we didn't really come up with anything. She's not a vampire anymore. . . I can feel it. Well, actually, I can't feel her, and that's how I know."

Molly waited for me to continue.

"That means that she's going to be even harder to find."

Molly sighed and ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. "So, we've got a great plan, basically," she said sarcastically.

I would've come back with a joking answer, but truthfully, her sarcasm ticked me off a bit. "Is it _ever_ too early for your sarcasm?" I replied, bitter.

She pursed her lips and dug her heels into the moss beneath her. "Guess not. Sorry."

"Forget it. We just need to figure out where to start."

"Well. . . you don't think she's gone home or something?" Molly asked me. The thought had crossed my mind several times, but if Stevie wanted to be left alone, and didn't want word getting out of her reappearance. . . she wouldn't've gone home, would she?

"Was that your original plan? When you'd made her find the newspaper with her death?" I asked. So, I was feeling slightly edgy towards Molly again. Sue me.

I wasn't going to trust her completely yet—even if she _did _pour her worries and regrets out to me. She just had that constant look in her eyes that said she couldn't be trusted.

Yeah, yeah. I'm judging a book by its cover. Need I remind you, I've already "read" a few pages into this book. Enough to tell me about her kind of person. "If you're going to be a jerk to me, then you can forget about my help," Molly spat.

Needless to say, her words shocked me. I knew I was being harsh, but she'd never been bothered by it. I wasn't expecting a retort. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Look, we're going to get frustrated and snap," I said suddenly. "Which means the one who's receiving the retorts has to suck it up, got it?"

Molly rolled her eyes, but then nodded her head. "Got it."

"Good. Now, where we need to start is—"

"Actually," Molly began, "I'll only 'got it' if you give me _one_ thing."

I sighed, knowing it was probably going to be something pointless. The smug look on her face said all. "What?"

"Well, you may never find her. But if you do, what she doesn't know. . . won't hurt her," she said, smirking. It really never was too early for her to slap on a smirk and make a sarcastic, annoying, witty comment.

"You're implying what exactly?" I asked, becoming impatient. I really didn't have the time for this, and even if I did, I wouldn't care what she was talking about.

"I still remember how you taste. . . when you were human. How your skin was warm, and you smelled wonderful," she said. So, she was trying to tell me what I was like as a human meal?

"So. . .?"

"Well, I want to know what. . . what it would've been like if I'd stayed. . ." I still didn't get what she was saying. My look gave it away and she sighed.

"Guess I have to spell it out," she grumbled. "I've been lonely for ages, and you're down because Stevie's gone. What if we have some. . . relationship with benefits—but without all the benefits."

"You mean, I make you my mate? Until we find Stevie?"

"_If _we find her. That would mean that we act nicer to one another, and. . . kiss. We just act like we're mates," she said quietly. Obviously, she wasn't enjoying having to ask me—for fear of being rejected and then pretending to brush it off.

This was a difficult choice. I would feel so guilty if we found Stevie. If we didn't. . . maybe I could learn to love Molly. Molly decided to make the choice for me, however, and she was quick about it. Her lips were on mine in that instant, and I couldn't find it in me to push her away, or even stop myself.

So, I kept kissing her. My fingers found their way into her hair, and I held her close to me. Her arms wove themselves around my neck, and for an instant, it reminded me of holding Stevie like this, and kissing her, and every memory I had of Stevie in our short time together came back.

That's when I found the strength to push Molly off. I held her wrists in my hands and kept her at arm's length. I watched her face for a moment, and saw no regret or shame in her eyes. But she saw it in mine.

"Don't ever do that again," I said harshly, pushing her away and stalking off to be by myself.

**A/N: So… don't hate me lol. But what did you think? :D**


	26. Chapter 25 - Missing Pieces

**A/N: Okay, so I'm about to go all b****-mode here. Not because I'm insulted, but because of the review I got the other night. It's put me in a very sarcastic mood at the moment. SO, let's get to it. **

**I have a "special" reply for **_Beautiful Chick_.

**Hello, sunshine. Must be nice reviewing as a guest, huh? I know it is, because if you had an account, I could confront you in private, but nope. I'd rather do this in public, because I've seen your reviews on other stories (as well as my own), and I feel that it is time someone called you out. **

**FIRST, I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry that you wasted your time to review the story descriptions I SPECFICALLY said to NOT REVIEW TO, as well as read it. **

**SECOND, my stories are FAR better than how you speak. I laughed my a** off at your review last night as I read it. You had the **_**audacity**_** to call me out and insult my writing (not that I am insulted), and you couldn't even spell 90% of your words correctly. Next time you decide to hate on people's writing, try not to look like a joke, hun. Nobody takes you seriously (I sure didn't). So, thank you for giving me a motivational boost to write MORE. Clearly you need an attitude adjustment, as well as a couple more lessons in grammar and spelling. So, until then, every nasty review you write me will be deleted and ignored. I don't have time to listen to someone who thinks bullying me through a guest review will make me stop writing and lock myself away to cry. **

**THIRD, I don't put up with people like that, thank you very much. The next time you decide to spread hate to authors, think again. Because I hope they get the courage to call you out too. **

**Now, onto other replies (sarcastic rant over): **

_**HatersGoing2Hate**_**: Hahaha, your reviews always make me laugh! Team Stevie indeed. **

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: You know, you're the second person that's made a text-to-text connection for this story! xD I think it's quite interesting. I'll have to look into that "Matched Trilogy". **

_**Jellybean96: **_**Ahh, I think I got it now haha. **

_**BlissfulRaven1504**_**: Thank you, love. I've just been a little depressed because I've got so much school work… and other issues. It sucks :\ but that's life I guess. I hope you start feeling better soon, too! **

_**Vamplove218**_**: In a way, yes. Because Stevie's and Zander's souls are connected. So, no matter what, she'll continue to come back (reincarnation) and find him. It's a sort of curse, and you'll figure out exactly how he got that curse in a few short chapters. **

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: **_**I'm sorry I'm cruel xD keeps you intrigued though, doesn't it? And (this is to everyone) if you ever start feeling like I'm dragging this out too much, let me know! I'm make my chapters more to the point lol. **

**Onto the story!**

_~Chapter 25~_

_~Missing Pieces~_

**STEVIE's POV**

I woke up on the couch beside my best friends a few mornings later. They'd been staying here in Phoenicia for a couple of weeks now—they'd missed me a lot it seemed. I'd missed them too, and I felt happier around them. I stopped thinking of. . . Zander.

Well, except when I lay wide awake at night. I wasn't sure if it was insomnia or something. . . but I felt wide awake all night and exhausted in the morning. Every night. At night, I felt like going outside and running around. See what danger I could find.

I wasn't a vampire anymore, so I didn't understand it.

My appetite had come back—_hard—_and I found myself eating like I was preparing to never see tomorrow. My friends gave me weird looks, probably thinking I didn't notice—but Kevin finally had a buddy to pig out with, since Nelson had a stomach the size of a pea.

Kacey, Nelson and Kevin, however, were going back home that day. And that sense of dread hit me like a bucket of cold water. It was four o' clock in the morning when they'd finally left. Their plane ride back to Los Angeles would take about five hours, and it'd still be early there.

I watched as they walked to the taxi cab, bags in hand, and waved goodbye through the window. "Mom," I called from the front doorway. She was in the kitchen making coffee—her logic was, once you were up, you were up. Grab some coffee and you'll be good for the day.

"Yes, baby?" she called back, mixing her coffee. The spoon clinked off the inside walls of the mug.

"I'm going for a walk. . . I'll be back in a little while," I responded. I knew my mother hated the idea, but I kept my cellphone on me at all times, so it eased her a little. If I needed help, I knew who to call—depending on what kind of help I needed.

". . .okay," she said nervously. She watched into the foyer and turned the television on.

I walked outside and took my time, walking around the block a few times. I missed being able to hear for miles, and smell things far away, like the moss covering the floor of the forests. I missed being with Zander. . . but he and Molly were probably in love by now.

The thought made me feel slightly bitter, and a little jealous, but I reminded myself that that was inappropriate, considering _I_ had let _him_ go, and not the other way around.

As I walked by myself, my body seemed to feel lighter, and my mind seemed to clear up. I wasn't angry, or sad. I felt neutral, and I felt calm. Something about outside made me feel good.

_Safe._

**KACEY's POV**

"We can't leave. . ." I said abruptly.

Nelson looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Why can't we? She's obviously fine?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not why we were here, you guys!" I spat. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself—I was very easy to frustrate, clearly. "We were here to see if she had any. . . 'abilities,' remember?"

"Oh, right. . ." Nelson said. Kevin nodded.

"She seems normal," I said, frowning. Years and years ago, the Guardian council asked Nelson, Kevin and me to keep an eye on Stevie—_yes, we were Guardians_.

But Stevie showed no signs of any sort of abilities.

"We have to wait for signs. . . I say that we give it a week, and if she doesn't show any signs by then, then we go to the Council and tell them she's absolutely no threat to the mortal world, or the immortal."

The boys nodded their heads, and we set off—already out of the cab—to find a place to stay.

**A/N: And that it that! :) So, please let me know what you thought? Sorry this took so long to update… some pretty freaky stuff came up this week (freaky as in keeps-you-up-at-night freaky). Anyway, thank you for reading, loves! **


	27. Chapter 26 - Cliché

**A/N: I'm glad my response to Beautiful Chick made you all laugh xD that was kind of the purpose, but the purpose was 90% of finally calling her out. No one should be told the things she says about their writing. We're all writers inside, and some of us are just more or less skilled than others. Nothing wrong with that. Nobody is born an expert. **

**Onto replies: **

_**Lulunatic14**_**: I mentioned in Chapter 22 "Explanations" that Molly knew Stevie through school. Basically, Molly did what Zander did. She went from school to school throughout her long, eternal life, and this is the first reincarnation she's run into. Something about Stevie led her to Zander. Now, Molly knew Stevie as a freshman and sophomore at Brewster. Junior year, Stevie moved to Phoenicia, New York (where this story takes place), which is a small town in New York with a small population. Hope that answered you question! Don't ever hesitate to ask more! :) I want to make sure that everything makes sense to everyone! (And yes! You spelled embarrassed correctly haha). **

_**Jellybean96**_**: Well… I'm a crazy person, so it makes sense xD**

_**Vamplove218**_**: Is this soon enough? Haha**

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: Awww, you look up to me? *crumbles to the floor and hugs a pillow tightly as I cry happily* that's so sweet! :D haha. Once again, I stress, this story isn't near finished yet! :D there's a lot of plot twists coming up—bet you're all going nuts about that xD—and wait until—oh, wait, that's a secret ;D lol. **

**I know, I'm evil, my bad. Anyway, here's chapter 26 of Something Dark!**

_~Chapter 26~_

_~Cliché~_

**ZANDER's POV**

Molly had kept her distance the whole week. I was thankful for that, because the only thing I could feel was guilt. Guilt because I'd let Molly kiss me for that split second. But I pushed her away from me. . . so that means I shouldn't have felt guilty right?

"Stop sulking," Molly said irritably. She observed me for a minute before jumping down from a tree limb a couple yards away from me. "Let's get going. If we're going to find her, we might as well start early. I say we check her home first. If she's not there, then we look somewhere."

I sighed and got up from my place on the ground. I stretched, listening as certain limbs popped and cracked—unpleasant sounds, but surprisingly a relief on stiff joints.

"Let's go," I said after a moment of flexing of arms and torso. Once I felt loose and awake, we started running. Molly ran a few yards ahead of me and after a good half hour, we'd found our way to Stevie's house. It brought back memories.

The time I'd kissed her across the street—was that Christmas morning? I couldn't remember the exact date. . . just that she was shivering in the cold, but eager to return my kiss. I remembered the number of times I'd crawled through her window, and held her close as she slept—occasionally falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.

I remembered the time she first caught me outside her window. The embarrassment of remembering was just as strong as the embarrassment I'd felt when she opened the window to confront me. It burned, and it irritated me.

She had that effect on me, making me feel like a fool.

But I didn't hate her for it. Something about the ways she made me feel. . . attracted me even more. Of course, my thoughts had distracted me, and I hadn't noticed anything until Molly had pulled me into hiding.

We hid in the thick foliage across the street as a figure approached the front door. The sun hadn't risen yet, so the figure was just a small black shape. "What's that?" I asked Molly.

"You're so stupid, Zander. Take a whiff, would you?"

I didn't understand at first, but then I took a sniff of the air, and that sweet scent burned my nostrils so suddenly. I fell backwards groaning loudly. That smell. . . it was Stevie. Her sweet scent hit me like a thousand knives in that instant.

Molly grabbed me roughly by the collar of my shirt and forced me to my feet. "Get up, moron! Go talk to her. You know the way into her bedroom."

I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a suggestive joke, or if she was being serious, but I didn't bother to ponder it. I ran to the side of the house where her bedroom was and climbed into the tree. I watched as Stevie entered her bedroom and got under the covers on her bed.

She sighed heavily, rolling onto her left side—that was the side she often slept on, I remembered—and clutched the blanket tightly. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, and then I realized that maybe my scent was still on the blanket. . . and she missed me.

The feeling gave me a small swell of hope. Maybe she'd come back with me. . . I know I was thinking selfishly, but I couldn't help myself. I loved her too much. . . how could I ever walk away now? I couldn't. I found her again, and I intended to keep her.

How I'd do that, and still let her stay with her family. . . well, I'd yet to figure that plan out yet.

Molly waited across the street and pretended to be busy fixing her appearance—she carried a small pocket mirror, did I ever mention that?

I stayed on the tree limb for what felt like hours, just watching Stevie.

**STEVIE's POV**

When I'd gotten home, I went straight to bed, It was only five-thirty in the morning, so I figured a few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. Mom began homeschooling me, too, so it didn't really matter that I stayed in bed until noon.

I'd asked to be homeschooled. . . I didn't want to go to school and face all the questions and whatnot. Moving on, as I laid in bed, I thought of my friends. I'd missed them a lot since they left for Los Angeles, but they had homes to go back to, and families.

I closed my eyes and rolled onto my usual side—the left—and took a deep, steady breath in. I caught Zander's scent, and a wave of fresh tears hit me hard. I missed him, and how I thought burying the memories of him would help me move on was a good idea, I'll never know.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and pushed the thought of Zander aside. Though I'd stopped crying—after a few failed attempts—the weight in my chest still hurt.

Something about my room seemed off though. I couldn't quite place it. I sat up and looked around the room, alert. Because the sky was a light-dark blue (oxymoron, I know), I couldn't see much around my room except dark figures.

Eyes had a funny way of playing tricks. They could make a coat rack look like a person standing in the darkest corner of your room—spooky, right?

But this was no coat rack. . . someone was standing in the corner of my room. I would've screamed, but I didn't. Instead, a growl ripped from my throat at this—this imposter, and I got out of my bed. My poster was stiff and cold, and I wasn't sure why my body was reacting like so, but all I knew is that I was grateful I wasn't afraid.

The adrenaline in my body kicked in and I charged at the figure. They were strong though, and they stopped me in an instant.

"Stevie," the voice said quietly. That voice—_his _voice tore through my protective stance, and I gasped. The figure released me and I took a step away, watching as they followed.

I could see his face as he walked towards me, now that the light from the window had provided some help. It was Zander. I stared at him, shocked beyond words. He found me. . . did this mean—?

"Stevie. . . I didn't think you'd be here," he said softly, hugging me suddenly.

"Crushing," I choked out. He released me with a quick apology.

"Zander, what are you doing here?" I said quietly, trying not sound upset—but I was, because what if this was a dream? I'd had dreams like this before; Zander would find me, and things would be okay. . . and then I'd wake up.

"I came to get you back, Stevie," he said quietly, placing his hands on both sides of my face, cradling my jaw. Him being so close made me want him to kiss me, but he seemed like he had important things to say.

I placed my hands over his.

"I came to tell you that I don't want Molly. . . I want you, Stevie. I missed you a lot. You're my mate. I don't care that Molly turned me."

I sighed, sadly. "Zander. . . you know I love you—_loved_ you. . . I mean, I still do. . ." I stuttered, confusing myself with my own thoughts. I stared at the floor as I thought, and he kept his hands on my face gently. "I can't be with you. . . don't you understand that? Molly turned you. . . and I've got my family back. . ."

"So what?" Zander snapped, wounded by my rejection. He took a small step back, and dropped his hands to his side. It upset me because I'd wanted him to touch me.

"I gave you up, Zander," I tried to put the words lightly, but I couldn't find any words to substitute well enough. "I didn't want to fight Molly for you. . ."

"Gave me up? _Gave me up? _Just like that—just like—like a coward?" he yelled, hurt. I pressed my hands to his lips, shushing him. I didn't want him waking up my house, or alerting my mother who was right below my room in the living room.

I sighed, "I didn't give you up willingly. . . like a piece of meat, Zander. . . God this is going to sound so cliché," I said, closing my eyes, frustrated. I really hated cliché. "I gave you up because. . . they say that if you really, truly love something. . . then you should let it go."

He started laughing, but it wasn't a bitter laugh. It was genuine. "You know what else they say?" he responded quietly, taking my face into his hands again.

"What?" I deadpanned, meeting his smiling eyes with my frowning ones.

"If it doesn't come back, it was never yours," he answered, raising his eyebrows, hoping I'd understand what he meant. I didn't though, so I gave him a questioning look. "Steves, I came back, didn't I?"

"Er. . . yes?" I said, biting my lower lip. I still didn't really understand.

"I came back, baby. . . which _must_ mean that I am, in fact, yours," he teased, smiling at me. My jaw went slack a bit as realization hit. He wasn't going to walk away because I was resisting. He really wanted me back in his life. Zander was one for cliché moments, and I expected it when he had kissed me.

The kiss was soft and slow, and it made my insides melt—_ugh_, more cliché stuff. Unfortunately, cliché was always true. I returned the kiss, eager, and I knew this was real, because all my dreams had always ended before he kissed me.

And this kiss felt too real to be a dream—I know, I know, could I get anymore cliché?

He lead me towards my bed and pushed the covers aside. I fell down on top of him, and he kept his lips on mine. I knew what was coming next, and the excitement pooled in my lower abdomen.

I'd missed Zander, and this was the only thing I wanted at the moment. _Him_. I wanted to feel this close to him again, physically. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Can you keep quiet?" Zander whispered, smirking at me.

I bit my lip for a moment, and then said, "I think I can try."

"Alright, but if we get caught, you're to blame," Zander teased, kissing me again. I rolled my eyes and returned the kiss. I felt whole again, and I'd missed that feeling a lot.

**A/N: So, this chapter was not a dream, I promise. ZANDER FINALLY FOUND STEVIE. What do you think it means when I say that this story made ME (THE AUTHOR) fangirl? I really love this chapter. So, let me know what you thought? Thanks loves! **


	28. Chapter 27 - A Series of Events

**A/N: Okay, so I was rereading a few chapters and realized something VERY important that I'm not going to tell you about xD and I'm not going to tell you why I'm not telling you. All I know is it **_**might**_ **another plot twist, maybe not. . . If you know where to reread, maybe you'll figure it out ;D But I'm not telling you that either! Muhaha. I'm very evil, I know. **

**Onto the replies: **

_**Katy La Fleir**_**: Hey love! I can't remember if you've reviewed before, but thanks so much for sticking with the story! Unfortunately, for Through it All, I've canceled the story. The progress I was making was just way too slow. The author who was supposed to help me write it never got back to me, and I have just lost the spark of inspiration. I guess I'm not one for those kinds of stories (anti-climactic, if you will). I hate making over-the-top crazy stories, and that story would've come to that since it wasn't moving along at all. So, I'm going to stick with the angst-y, dramatic stories (since I seem to be doing incredibly well with this one). I've got some new stories coming up though, so hopefully you'll find a new favorite in there! :)**

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**_**: Hun, Zevieness is a word in our dictionaries xD By the way, I think Zander was screaming in ecstasy, not just joy ;) (ZO and her suggestive comments, whoops). **

_**Liz Marie**_**: Oh, thank you! That's so sweet of you to say! It's reviews like yours that really gives me the motivation to write these stories, so thank you so much! :)**

_**Jellybean96**_**: *Max voice* Guuuurl, you know me so well ;) haha**

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: AGH! I can't even begin to tell you how happy your review made me! I sat there for like five minutes just rereading it. You're so sweet it's hard to handle sometimes! Haha, thank you so much, love. Your reviews mean so much to me, you have no idea how excited I get when I see your reviews! I can't express how much your reviews lift my mood (and that's saying something, because sometimes my depression gets so bad, I don't feel like doing anything at all). **

**All your lovely reviews [everyone], you guys give me a reason to keep writing. It's very difficult for me to do anything anymore, and I find it hard to even consider doing the things I love (like writing, or playing piano, etc.) so, your reviews really keep me going. I couldn't be more grateful if I tried. **

**Goodness, I talk a lot. My apologies! Onto the chapter!**

_~Chapter 27~_

_~A Series of Events~_

**KACEY's POV**

"Can you two _please_ hurry up?" I whined, aggravated that I had to stop _yet again_ for Kevin and Nelson. I loved them dearly, like they were my brothers, but sometimes all I wanted to do was put them on a leash and drag them.

Nelson had a bladder like a kitten though, so I'd have to stop every so often, regardless. "Sorry, Kacey. . ." Nelson and Kevin said in an ashamed tone.

"We just have to get to the Council and ask for more time," I explained, once again to the pair.

"Why are we asking for more time again?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, but continued walking. Once again I stress, I loved them terribly, but sometimes I just wanted to do bad things to them.

Except, I was a Guardian, so my ill-tempered nature never lasted long. Eventually, I became forgiving. "We're asking for more time so that the Council doesn't kill us off. They gave us a deadline, but Stevie's progress is either slow, or she isn't a Guardian."

"Well, she wouldn't tell us anything about her time here," Nelson began, "Maybe she just got nervous, thinking we'd think badly of her—like she's some freak, and not want to be her friends?"

"Stevie's too confident for that," Kevin spoke up. I nodded.

He was right, but there was something Stevie was holding back from the whole time I was trying to get information from her—though, I could've been more secretive about it.

**STEVIE's POV**

I was half-lying on top of Zander.

My legs were tangled somehow with his, and the blanket was pulled over to cover us. "I missed you," Zander whispered, kissing my forehead and absently running his ice-cold fingers up my spine. I shivered at the feeling, not because he was cold. I'd grown used to that already.

"I missed you, too," I said quietly, looking him in the eyes. I brought my arm up from around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair; I'd always loved playing with his hair. It was just so soft, and just looking at it made you want to touch it.

"Unfortunately. . ." he began, catching my attention. "Molly's waiting for me," he said even more quiet. "We didn't think you'd be here. . . but I'm only taking her out to hunt, and then I'll be back, okay?" he said, trying to relieve the sudden tension in my body.

"I promise," he said. He watched me as I thought about letting him go.

"Fine. . . but don't take more than two hours," I said, resting my head on his chest. "And don't go yet. . . I just got you back, and I'm too comfortable to move right now." I closed my eyes and let my fingers trace his arm muscles and abs.

He laughed quietly and agreed to stay a few more minutes.

After a few minutes, he gently pushed me off of his body and got out of the bed, dressing quickly. When he was dressed, I felt the bed dip on my right side a bit, and then I felt his lips on my forehead. "I'll be back soon," he whispered.

I smiled to myself. This was like before I was a vampire, or Molly swooped in to take Zander from me. I missed times like these, where Zander would spend the night, or go out hunting only to return as soon as he could.

"Run you clever boy and remember," I blurted quietly, laughing. I wasn't sure why it came to me, but it did. I kept my eyes closed, but I could picture the confusion on his face. "Doctor Who reference," I mumbled after a moment.

He said a quiet, "Ah," and then slowly slid the window open. He slipped outside, jumped to the ground and left to go hunting. I fell asleep not long afterwards.

**ZANDER's POV**

"About time you got out here," Molly snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Jealous?" I teased, smirking at her. I knew it was a bit harsh, rubbing it in that I'd gotten a happy ending, but I was a bit too over-joyed to be sorry at the moment.

"Not even a little. You two sounded like animals," she spat.

"Surprisingly enough, we weren't loud," I laughed, watching as Molly pretended to gag. "If you don't want to talk about it, let it go," I smirked.

"You're a snarky ass after being laid," Molly spit, walking ahead of me. "Almost glad you're not mine," she said.

"Oh, you're totally jealous," I laughed, shaking my head. We ran off to go hunting—why Molly even waited for me, I wasn't sure. I caught a few deer—does, not stags because I didn't feel like crushing Stevie anytime soon.

And I was beginning to enjoy the does' blood; the taste was just something you could get used too—I stress, thank God vampires couldn't get cavities.

After hunting, I returned to Stevie's bedroom, and she was glad I'd come back. We'd stayed there most of the day, just talking. We talked for what seemed like hours, just catching up since we'd spent quite a while apart. I confessed to the kiss with Molly—surprisingly, Stevie didn't get furious—and she told me about how she spent the days without me.

Something about her friends, when she explained them to me, seemed to make me question who they really were, but I couldn't exactly place it, and Stevie didn't seem to notice, so I kept my mouth shut.

"You realize," I began, grabbing Stevie's hand and holding it in mine. "You're not a vampire anymore." She nodded and watched for a moment as I spent a few minutes placing slow kisses on her wrists and the pulse point of her neck. "It's been years since a Reversible—that's what you are—has been discovered. By that I mean, Reversibles aren't very common. The Council often kills Reversibles in fear that they may create a hybrid." I explained. She listened.

"A Reversible, Steves, is a werewolf. . . Your body temperature burns up the venom that once froze your body. Feeding on blood keeps the venom strong. If you don't feed on blood, the venom grows weak, and allows your body to burn it up—unless you're not a Reversible. . . then you just die.

"You're not human, but you're alive."

"Why did you keep that article from me?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject. I was slightly taken aback by the question, but relented anyway.

"Molly is the reason you found it," I said tightly. "And I didn't keep it from you to hurt you. At the time, I didn't know you're a Reversible. I was protecting you, as well as your family. Going home—letting you go home seemed, to me, like a set up for a bloodbath. You only would've hated me afterwards, and more importantly, you'd've hated yourself."

"So. . . it was to protect me?" she asked slowly, taking it all in.

I nodded my head. "I don't do anything to hurt you, baby. Though my actions are often idiotic in the long-run, I do them because I love you; I care for you like you wouldn't believe."

So I was a sap for cliché things; sue me.

She gave me a small smile showing that she was grateful for my idiotic actions. "I love you too, Zander."

"So, where is Molly now?" Stevie asked, connecting and disconnecting her fingers with mine. I watched our hands for a minute.

**STEVIE's POV**

"She is off somewhere sulking," Zander deadpanned in response. "I think I ticked her off some this morning," he said, laughing quietly. I thought about asking how he'd done that, but I realized that I didn't care. As long as Molly wasn't anywhere within bugging-me range, I didn't care.

"I don't care at the moment," Zander commented after a moment, like he'd read my thoughts.

"Can you feel my emotions again?" I asked, wondering if that was it.

"Vaguely. . . they're coming back, slowly but surely," he said with a small, lopsided smile—the smile I loved so much.

I wrapped the covers around my body, even though I was in a sweater and jeans; it wasn't too long before I'd kicked the covers off my body anyway. "Hot?" Zander asked, watching as I struggled to get comfortable.

"Glad you're amused," I replied, trying to sound bitter, but he knew I was joking and so he laughed.

"I am," he teased.

"Didn't you say not to piss a Guardian off?" I asked suddenly, quirking a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

"I know what I said, babe," he laughed, poking my side—I squirmed, "But I meant that as in you were a human then. Pissing off a Guardian and not bothering to run only applies to humans. Vampires are the only creatures that can run as fast as Guardians, and if trained well enough, sometimes even faster."

I pouted, "Not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war, babe," he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Good, so I can do this," I replied, throwing a punch at his arm.

"Glad you didn't shatter your hand doing that. If you were human, you might've." He said, taking my hand again and holding it. I think he was comparing the size of my hand to his, but I wasn't actually sure. "That'd be hard to explain."

"Nah, I'd just tell everyone I fell and landed on it," I said, realizing how difficult that would be for anyone to fully believe.

"Guardians aren't clumsy," he laughed.

"Have you met me?" I responded, turning on my right side to face him; he was lying on his left. "I'm an original Guardian. The clumsiest of them all," I smirked.

Zander opened his mouth to respond, but his attention was stolen and his head snapped toward the direction of my window.

I raised a brow, "What's—"

"—hang on, baby," he said softly, already off my bed. He was at the window in an instant, climbing out of it and disappearing.

I waited for what seemed like a while, but then my window slid open again and Zander climbed in. He walked towards my bed with a worried expression on his face.

"What's—"

"The Council. . . we're being taken there in a few short hours," he responded quietly, watching my eyes. "They think we're trying to create the 'Ultimate Hybrid'. . ."

"I don't—"

"They intend to kill us both. . ." he said slowly, hoping I would understand now.

I did, unfortunately.

**A/N: IMPORTANT: If you haven't yet, GO BUY MAX'S NEW SONG! I absolutely love it! :) got it right after I got out of school lol. **_Nothing Without Love_**, darlings! And if you have bought it already, what do you think about it? :D **

**ALSO: Sorry about the constant POV changes in this chapter! I promise that won't be a common thing! But I've got another huge shift for this story, and it kind of worked out this way. **


	29. Chapter 28 - Meeting the Council

**A/N: I love the reviews guy, truly! Thanks so much! You guys are my true inspiration (that, and I've learned as an author there's that one or two persons who will harass you until you update xD). **

**Onto the replies! **

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: Hey, love! :D haha, I seriously love your reviews! My emails get truncated because you always write me long, lovely reviews (So I usually have to read them on the website xD). I also want to say, that your question about the Council finding out so quickly about Stevie being a Reversible, or a Guardian, WILL be answered in time! :D If I say now, it'll spoil the whole thing haha**.

_**DreamStar77**_**: Thank you! I'm really trying to make this an awesome story, I just love it so much!**

_**Jellybean96**_**: Yesterday was the halfway mark for my school (we have reports that go home about our grades every halfway mark of the quarter), so the second my mom saw I was passing everything I said, "So… that Max Schneider song…?" She let me buy it x) haha.**

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**_**: Your review was honestly the most entertaining xD haha!**

**I'm not really feeling well, so I'm trying to update this one and Victim quickly. So, excuse any mistakes! I always read my chapters so if the mistakes are absolutely awful—if there are any at all—I try to correct them quickly. But if I miss any, just let me know!**

_~Chapter 28~_

_~Meeting the Council~_

**STEVIE's POV**

I'd spent most of the day standing before the Council. I was answering a bunch of pointless questions as well as questions I had no clue as to how to answer.

"Miss Baskara, do you know what an _Ultimate Hybrid_ is?" the eldest of the Council members asked.

"Wait, wait," I said, holding up a hand. "You accused Zander and me of trying to create one and now you're asking me if I know what it is?" I could've laughed, this was so stupid!

"Answer the question," the eldest women of the Council snapped.

"Yes," I retorted, and I refrained from adding "Your Highness" in a snarky tone. "I do know what an Ultimate Hybrid is."

"Does Mr. Robbins possess any magical or unnatural abilities we should know about?"

"Isn't something his Council would worry about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow—I was genuinely curious. I pushed my attitude aside for a minute. The eldest council member was eyeing me, a glare playing in his eyes.

"He doesn't," I answered once I realized they weren't going to answer my question.

"Alright. We'll look into it," the eldest women said to the other Council members beside her. My jaw dropped, furious suddenly.

"_What_? I said he doesn't! What, you don't trust me? Why did you even ask then?" I snapped, flailing my arms trying to get my point across.

"_We will look into it_," the woman snapped, glaring at me. She shut the folder in her hands sharply. I rolled my eyes at 1) her dramatization, and 2) at how stupid this whole thing was. Weren't Councils supposed to make sense?

After the first part of my "trial", the Council said it was "required" that I get a body inspection to make sure that I was a Guardian, and not some human they had mistaken. Also to make sure that I didn't possess any magical abilities that would "pose a threat".

"Your mate is quite the handsome man," the servant who was drawing blood from my arm—I couldn't watch—said. I didn't respond though because I honestly wasn't in the mood to make small talk. . . like she knew me. She didn't and I was never really good with people, so the best thing I could do was ignore her.

I realized that I was either going to die here—get killed, I should say, or be let go, but that was unlikely. The Council wouldn't let a possible threat to their exposure walk around free. They were completely stupid when it came to how they ran things, but they knew that exposure was the last thing they wanted.

"Alright," the servant said a few moments later, gathering all the information gathered from my inspection—a pretty thick file. They were either thorough or wasting paper. Maybe both. "The Council will see to you shortly. There's another trial in progress."

I nodded and let one of the guards take me back to the trial room. We entered quietly as the other trial was coming towards an end.

I gasped when I saw who was on trial.

**KACEY's POV**

My head hung and I stared at my feet—as did Nelson and Kevin as the Guardian Council was about to sentence us our punishment. I knew what was to come. I didn't have to look over to know who entered the room either.

Being trained so highly, Nelson, Kev and myself could tell who was behind us from even a good mile away. "Your poor watch and protection over Miss Stevie Baskara has posed grave danger on our world, do you understand this?" the eldest Council member asked; the whole Council stared at us, shaming us, and none of us had to look up to know that.

"Yes," the three of us—Nelson, Kevin and I said quietly.

"For that. . . I have no choice but to have the three of you executed at once," the eldest said, closing the file in his hands. That was it. Our sentence; once the file was closed, that was it, and everyone knew it.

The three of us would be shamed forever, even after our deaths, and we knew it. Thankfully, we wouldn't be alive to endure it. "_NO!_" Stevie cried from behind us.

We all knew we were guilty though. We failed to watch her after she left Los Angeles, and we failed to extract any information from her. We deserved to be punished like this, and like the trained Guardians we were, we knew to keep our mouths shut and accept what was given.

The guards of the Council escorted us out quietly to the execution chambers.

**STEVIE's POV**

"Please!" I begged, "It isn't their fault!"

It was pointless, however. The Council would never listen to me—not in a million years. I felt guilty. . . when Kacey pestered me the whole time she and the others had stayed at my home, I should've said something. . . they had no idea of how much I'd been through because I was too stubborn to say anything.

I was so stupid!

I should've told them everything, but I didn't know that they were Guardians! Not until now at least. . . and my friends of twelve years—I'd known them that long—were about to be taken from me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Tears stung the corners of my eyes.

"It's too late for a confession," the eldest said, watching me—amused at my pain. _Bastard_. "You had your chance to tell them ages ago, and save them from all this. Your friends will be executed in an hour's time and there is nothing you can do now but accept the guilt and live with it."

I felt anger boil inside of me, but my arms had been cuffed behind my back—titanium cuffs, go figure; the only metal immortal creatures couldn't destroy no matter how strong—so trying to break free and possibly strangle some people wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Moving on," the second eldest of the Council said, "Are you aware, Miss Baskara, that according to these tests, your intercourse with Mr. Robbins—_twice_—poses a threat to all of us?" I wish they'd stop using that "poses a threat to us". It was getting quite old, and my cheeks burned with embarrassment—how they'd known about the two times Zander and I had physically bonded I wasn't sure.

I wasn't asked any questions during the body inspection, nor was the inspection as thorough as this. "How so?" I asked, really wishing they weren't asking me this.

"Do you understand how the physical bond between vampires works?" I almost laughed because, considering Zander and I had done it twice now I was quite sure I knew how this bond worked.

"Yes," I responded, "But Zander I physically bonded after I was turned, so there's no chance of an ultimate vampire nor ultimate hybrid."

"That is somewhat true," the eldest said, but then he held eye-contact with me. "But what about the second time you both had intercourse?"

"What about it?" I asked, incredibly bored now.

"Miss Baskara, please tell me that you are aware that Reversible—Guardians and werewolves to be exact, are only an advanced type of human; not that we refer to them as humans?" he said, watching me closely now.

"I'm aware now," I responded, still not getting it.

"The second time you and Mr. Robbins had sexual intercourse, _you were human_. Male vampires mate with human females to impregnate them, and later turning them in order to survive birthing the child. The physical bond is to grow the population of our kind, do you understand what I am saying?"

My jaw went slack, incredulous. "_I'm pregnant_?"

**A/N: Muhahaha. Okay, just kidding. I'm sure most of you expected this sometime xD but trust me, if I didn't answer any of your questions this chapter, you can leave them in the review and I will answer them (in time ;]) haha. Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought, too! :D**


	30. Chapter 29 - The Culprit

**A/N: I'm really happy today! (Even though my day isn't yet over… the busy stuff has yet to come… urgh.) Anyway, I'm excited because I just found out I'm all set for AP English when I get into 11****th**** grade! Next year though I will be in Pre AP English. Got the news today! :D So happy!**

**ALSO, I'm extremely happy because this is the first story I've ever written that's gotten 200 reviews in such a short time! :D (first story with 200 reviews, period). Thank you so much loves! Today is just my day apparently!**

**Onto the replies! :)**

_**Heyhoney9red**_**: I never said that Stevie was going to have the baby (no, she won't miscarry, I promise). Well… she'll have the baby, but I didn't say anything good was going to happen, so the baby is in a key part of the story, and if you continue to read, you'll see how! :)**

_**Lulunatic14**_**: Yeah, there's this thing we authors have xD it's like steroids, but you know… it's totally healthy… usually! Haha. It's called *Spongebob voice* IIIIIIIInspiiiiraaaaaatioooon! It's not in the form of a pill or any type of drug xD it's just this little thing that triggers it and then totally pumps us up. SO, that's the cause of my crazy-fast updates lately!**

_**DreamStar77**_**: Well… I never went into detail about Kacey, Nelson and Kevin's executions… so does that mean (to you all) that they didn't get executed? I guess you'll all just have to wait ;D and your review made me laugh! xD You're the second person that's said not to read my fanfics while in school! Haha (I think Jellybean96 was the first person to tell me that). **

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: But…. ZO likes the long reviews o.o haha**. **Seriously, don't ever feel bad about writing a lot. Look at me! I talk so much most of my chapters consist of 400-500 words of just my A/N's! xD [327 words right now, oops]!**

**Okay, enough of me. **

_~Chapter 29~_

_~The Culprit~_

**ZANDER's POV**

You never think about the things that can affect vampires, but that's what I started doing once I was locked up in the cell, awaiting my trial with the Council. I started noticing how claustrophobic I was—yes, as a human I'd always hated small spaces, but being a vampire, I was free to all open spaces, and for almost two-hundred years, I'd forgotten about my phobia.

It was all coming back to me then as I sat in the cell.

I tried my best to push the walls apart every so often, but they didn't budge and I was starting to hyperventilate. I need space and desperately. Stevie was first up for trial and I was hoping desperately that she was alright.

Stevie had never been before the Council, whereas I had been once, but it wasn't anything serious. I was requesting to leave a clan I'd been in when I first became a vampire—like I'd said, it was incredibly difficult to leave a clan.

I'd spent two hours in the cell before my trial was finally called. I was escorted to the Council's trial room with my arms bound behind my back. One of the guards held me in place.

"Zander Robbins. . ." the eldest said, eyeing me. "Yes, it's been a while since we've seen you, no? Almost two-hundred years now, is that correct?"

I nodded in response.

"We've come across some rather. . . _interesting_ information about you," the eldest said to me. I raised my eyebrows confused. Sure, they knew by now that Stevie was a Guardian, so I knew it wasn't that.

"Your mate has filed complaint," he continued, and this time my eyebrows shot up even higher—if that was even possible. Stevie complained about me? About what?

"What has Stevie complained about?"

The Council broke out into a fit of laughter. I clenched my jaw and kept my fury at a low—I didn't understand why they were laughing at me, and it infuriated me. "What?" I finally spat.

"Stevie is not your mate. Not according to our records. She is a Guardian, not a vampire. _Molly is your mate_," he said, and the Council nodded their heads in approval. "She complained that you were off with Miss Baskara, completing ignoring your duties as _Molly's_ mate."

"What!?" I asked, dropping my jaw.

"So, for the lack of male mate duties, we are sentencing you to a century in the dungeons," the eldest said, snapping my file shut. There it was; my sentence. I couldn't do anything to stop it. "Oh, and one more thing, Mr. Robbins," he said.

I didn't bother to respond.

"Miss Baskara would like to tell you something before we lock you away. You have twenty minutes before we take you back to the cells." My mouth went dry—a century in the dungeons? I could barely handle two hours in that broom cupboard of a cell, forget a century!

The guard brought me to Stevie's cell, and she sat on the small cot looking absolutely miserable, but her mood lifted when she saw me. "Stevie," I said, catching her as she ran at me and I hugged her tightly.

"Zander, I'm so sorry," she said, squeezing her arms around my neck slightly. "Zander," she began, pulling away, "I have to tell you something. The Council, they made me go through an inspection and everything—"

"—I know," I said, and she stopped mid-sentence and looked at me confused.

"They told you about the baby?"

My eyes went wide in shock, and my jaw dropped, "What do you mean 'about the baby'? What baby?" I asked, putting my hands gently on the sides of her face, cupping her jaw.

"Oh, shoot. That's not what you meant," she said, biting her lower lip.

I shook my head.

"Zander, I'm pregnant. . . it showed up in my inspection results," Stevie said quietly after a moment of gathering her thoughts. Our bond had come back, and I could feel her emotions—she was worried of how I'd take it.

"Stevie, that would be great news," I began, but regretted it when I saw her expression drop, and her mood plummet. "But I've been sentenced. . ." I continued.

She went stiff, "What do you mean?"

"Molly," was all I said. "She's the one that complained to the Council and got us into this mess in the first place. She's the reason we're here. . ."

"She's not very bright is she? She can't be your mate if your locked up in Council prison," Stevie said, completely forgetting about the news of her pregnancy. Honestly, I would've been happy, but with everything going on. . . it was the worst news I could've received, but I didn't tell Stevie that.

"A century in the dungeons. . . for 'ignoring my duties as her mate and parading around with you,'" I said, with a small, incredulous roll of my eyes. "Just. . . find some help, okay?" I whispered, kissing her on the mouth quickly.

"I know you can get us out of here. We'll both think of something. . . they can't possibly hurt you while you're with a child. . . they want the hybrid alive. They want to take tests, but if we can figure out a way to show them that the baby will be no threat, and that we're both innocent. . . maybe—"

"—maybe they'll let us out," Stevie finished for me, giving me one last kiss before the guard burst into the dungeon and took me back to mine. I didn't fight with the guard. I went quietly.

**A/N: SO, I've got a crazy busy night ahead of me (UGH), so I'll have to update again tomorrow, and hopefully get an update in for Victim tomorrow, too. But again, ugh. I'm already tired. Anyway, let me know what you thought? :D thanks, darlings!**


	31. Chapter 30 - 20 Minutes

**A/N: Sorry for the sudden stop on my updates xD I have a research paper due in a few days, so I've been doing research on my topic (I HATE IT). **

**Anyway, another reason for my sudden lack of updating is exams are coming up and I've just about lost the will to do anything… that's also partially my depression (ugh). **

**Onto the replies! I'll try not to talk too much lol. **

_**Jellybean96**_**: Apparently torture is what I do best. I've picked up on it from David [Israel]. Numerous Twitter conversations lol. That man is a witty genius. You all can thank Izzy for making me who I am xD**

_**Stitch'sUke**_**: Stevie has a mate, and that's Zander. Guardians aren't paired up with mates (usually) like vampires are, only because they are just born werewolves, whereas vampires are bitten by the vampire their blood called to as they were human. Stevie will not age anymore because Guardians are eternal creatures (like vampires), but she is much more easier to kill than Zander. Yes, werewolves can be killed, and yes vampires **_**can**_ **be killed as well. I don't believe I mentioned anywhere in the story that they couldn't be. All immortal creatures can be "killed" (ironic, considering the immortal is the living dead, but yes, they can be permanently killed). Both Stevie and Zander can definitely be killed. **

_**LunarEclipse22428**_**: I don't do well with huge time skips, so I tend to keep the time skips to about a week or two, maybe three. Some people can make HUGE time skips and fill in details perfectly (I am not one of those people lol). So, there won't be a huge time skip, but there will be a small time skip (in this case, the time skip is about a few days, I think). **

_~Chapter 30~_

_~20 Minutes~_

**ZANDER's POV**

If you thought that vampires couldn't go insane, then you were horribly wrong. I was going insane and the walls of this tiny cell chamber were beginning to cave in on me. I wasn't coping well, but the only thing that was keeping me from losing all sanity was the idea that Stevie was okay, and so was the unborn child. Only a few days since conception and I'd already fallen in love with the child—or at least the idea of the child.

I knew the Council was keeping Stevie safe, only because they wanted a good enough hybrid to test on—though I refused to let them test on my and Stevie's child. Absolutely, I refused it.

"Can I please see my mate?" I asked one of the guards. He watched me from across the room, outside my cell. His gaze was hard, and I knew he was fighting on the urge to give into sympathy.

"Sorry, not allowed to do that," he said sternly, squaring his shoulders.

"Please," I said through clenched teeth. I hadn't seen Stevie in over two weeks, and I was beginning to hurt myself over it—physically; clawing at my wrists, tugging on my hair. I didn't cope with this stuff well.

"I'll see if the Council will allow it," he said, walking away.

I knew he wasn't coming back, so I didn't hold my breath—well, er, not that it would actually matter anyway . . . but I knew he wasn't coming back, and he didn't. A different guard did though for the night shift—why there was even a night shift when vampires didn't _have_ to sleep was beyond me, really.

"May I please see my mate?" I tried again; maybe this guard was more lenient?

"The Council doesn't allow. . . _criminals_ to leave. Besides, your mate doesn't want to see you," the guard spit. I grinded my teeth before responding.

"I don't mean Molly. I mean _my real mate_—the one carrying my child. I know she wants to see me!" I argued, trying desperately to pull the bars holding me in apart—I couldn't handle this small space anymore; how did I make it for more than two weeks?

"Let's see what the Council says," he responded, walking away. My arm shot through the openings in the cell door and I held him in place.

"Look, the last guard pulled that one. You'll walk away and won't come back. Just take me to see her!" The guard hesitated, but then exhaled a bit dramatically.

"Fine, I will give you twenty minutes with her, and then I bring you back, and you don't say a thing to the other guards, got it? The Council would execute me for helping a. . . _criminal_."

I wanted to say I wasn't a criminal, but by Council standards, I was, and I was also smart enough to let it go. He quietly opened the door and said, "As long as you don't try anything funny, I won't cuff you, got it?"

I nodded.

He held my arms behind my back the whole walk there, and then he found the cell; he opened the door and shoved me inside quickly, checking to make sure no one saw.

"Twenty minutes," he hissed.

Stevie was asleep on her cell bed—her stomach was protruding ever-so-slightly—a human wouldn't notice, and the only reason I did was because I could feel the child's emotions, too—and magical pregnancies/births were only five months long, therefore an immortal child's growth was much quicker than a human child's.

I smiled at her sleeping form, and I felt bad about wanting to wake her up, but I wanted to see her. That was the whole reason I'd forced the guard to take me here, not to watch her sleep.

"Stevie," I whispered, shaking her slightly. She groaned, but rolled over to face me.

"Hey, beautiful," I said quietly, pulling her towards me in a tight hug. "I missed you."

"Zander!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. "How'd you get here?"

"I managed to persuade one of the guards to let me," I responded, combing my fingers through her hair—how I'd missed holding her. "Stevie, how are you?"

She examined me before answering, "I think it's me who should be asking you that. . ."

"I'm not pregnant," I responded, laughing quietly.

"Touché," she replied, absently moving her hand onto her protruding stomach. She made small, slow circle motions with her hands—she was already in love with the child, and the child was in love with her—I could feel its emotions too.

It was an amazing feeling.

"I'm fine, are you?" she asked after a moment, dropping her hand into her lap.

"I'm fine. . . I've been very claustrophobic lately, though."

"The cells really are quite small," she said softly, fixing my hair. Her fingers felt nice as she combed them through my hair.

"Yours is _much_ larger than mine, darling," I told her, chuckling. I brushed a stray, tangled curl behind her left ear and then dropped the hand into my lap. We really didn't have any personal space, and I'd liked that—something I missed immensely while sitting in my broom cupboard of a cell.

She frowned, "That's not fair."

"I'm a 'criminal' here. It' perfectly fair," I told her.

"Ten minutes," the guard hissed through the door.

I cupped her face gently in my hands and kissed her, full on the mouth. I'd missed the taste of her lips, and holding her in my arms.

**STEVIE's POV**

"Five minutes," the guard hissed through the door, I sighed and pulled away from the kiss, a little irritated that the guard had to keep reminding us how much time we had left. I didn't want Zander to leave yet. I didn't want him to leave at all.

It didn't matter though, because the Council would execute the guard and then move Zander back to his cell—or worse, execute Zander _too_.

Zander looked at me urgently tough, "If you have the baby before we get out of this place—before I can convince the Council none of us mean any threat to them, promise one thing, Stevie. . ."

"Anything," I said quickly.

"Don't let them touch the baby. Don't let them take the baby, or test on it—there's never been a vampire-guardian hybrid, they'll surely want to experiment._ Don't let them. _Understand me?"

"Of course I do," I nodded, placing my hand over my stomach. Over the last few days, I'd grown used to the idea of a child, and I'd already fallen in love with it. I knew the baby was there, inside of me just growing and living, and I was happy.

"_Time's up!_" the guard hissed, coming into the cell. He grabbed Zander's arms and shoved them behind his back roughly. Zander groaned—living off of does' blood left him know strength whatsoever—and followed the guard out of the room. I held Zander's hand for a brief moment before he was pulled out of the room.

The guard locked my cell and then he and Zander were gone.

I laid down on my cot again and gently rubbed my stomach. _I love you, Zander_, I thought sadly. I hated how we never got a chance to just _be_. Everything had a secure path that took a turn for the worst in an instant. "I promise you, little one," I began, looking down at the tiniest bump—or curve of my stomach. "Mommy and Daddy will get us all out of this mess safe and sound. . ."

_I promise_. . .

**A/N: And there you have it :) I'm going to try to update some stories, and even post some one-shots this week, but it's going to be really difficult with exams starting and my research paper do. Thank you all for being so patient with me and still sticking with the story!**


	32. Chapter 31 - The End

**A/N: Okay, so I have decided to make this the very last chapter of Something Dark. I've kept you all waiting far too long, and I have an idea of how I want to end this. I don't want to rush into the ending though, so this chapter will be quite long. **

_~Chapter 31~_

_~The End~_

**ZANDER's POV**

_"So, this is a rather small class, Miss Baskara. Take a seat wherever you please," Ramírez said, gesturing around the classroom. He handed her back her schedule and map._

_"Thank you," she responded. She shoved the papers into her bag and walked to my side of the room until she found a seat. She was only three seats behind me._

_That was when it hit me. The burning._

_It scorched my throat, and the venom was back. Damn it! I mentally growled._

_Her blood smelled incredible. It'd been eighteen years since I'd last smelled that blood. It was starting again. . .Stevie Baskara was my next victim. . ._

_I could sense it. I needed to get out of this classroom. Desperately._

_I swallowed the venom that was being harbored in my mouth. It did little to suppress the burning. I stopped breathing right then._

_The last thing I needed was to feed fuel to the fire—a.k.a. scent to the monster._

_Only six more minutes, I'd told myself. Six._

_Five. . .four. . .three. . .two. . .one. . .Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

_Suddenly, I was out of my seat, out of the room, practically flying down the hallway. I had to find somewhere to hide until I'd gotten myself under control._

_It was starting again._

Sitting in the small cell, I could remember clearly. I remember how I flew out of my seat and left that classroom as fast as I could—her blood called to me, and I knew what mess it would get me into, but I was one for challenges.

But something about this time made it impossible for me to decide what I really wanted. I wanted Stevie, but I didn't want to get stuck in all this mess.

"_Zander George Robbins. . . you stand before the Council in hopes of proving your and Miss Stevie Raina Baskara's innocence, is that correct?" the Eldest member asked. _

_I nodded my head and waited for the Council to hear me out. "You may begin," the Eldest says. _

"_Sir, Stevie and I meant no harm. The pregnancy was accidental. . . I'd forgotten she was human again. . . a Reversible. When we'd conceived, I'd forgotten about the purpose of vampire-human bonds," I said, hoping they would believe me. _

"_Mr. Robbins, she is not human. She is a Guardian," the Council said. _

"_She is human," I argued, clenching my jaw. "Blood runs beneath her skin—mating only works between humans and vampires! She is a human!" _

"_She is not a human, and bonds can work any way that they please. According to Council law, however, your bond with Miss Baskara is illegal, and it will be destroyed. Molly Elizabeth Garfunkel is your mate and you will serve half of your sentence if you comply with the Council's demands." _

"_What demands?" I ask, frustrated. _

"_You return to Molly and forget about Stevie and your unborn hybrid. When the hybrid is born, he or she will be kept in captivity for testing." _

"_Screw you," I spat angrily. I knew I wasn't helping my case, but I wasn't going to comply with their demands. _

"_You will act civilized and respectful towards your Elders!" the youngest of the Council spat, angrily looking over her half-moon spectacles. "You're not helping yourself here, Mr. Robbins!" _

"_Stevie and I meant no harm. Producing the hybrid was merely and accident," I said, taking slow, deep breaths to calm myself. I could feel the anger boiling inside of me. I was going to lose, Stevie was going to be executed after the baby was born—Molly's request, no doubt—and they were going to test on the hybrid. _

I'm not in a cell though.

I'm in a cave, and around me there's about five other vampires. I haven't been here long—in fact, I've just recently come here. I'm trying this time.

_"Look, can we take this back inside?" I asked her suddenly._

_She cocked her head to the side a little and said, "What for?"_

_"You're lips are starting to turn blue, baby," I said gently, standing up straight and heading back to the house. She followed, and snuck me past her brothers again. When we got up to her room, she locked the door. The first thing I did was take the blanket from her bed and wrap it around her body._

_She shivered at the warmth, but smiled and thanked me._

_Stevie sat down on her bed and I sat beside her._

_"Back to the reincarnation thing," I began, "Do you know how old that makes me, Stevie?" I said this a bit more amused now. She wasn't freaking out, so I could keep going._

_She shook her head after a moment of thinking it through._

_"Over two-hundred years old," I chuckled. Her eyes went a little wide._

_"So, what? You're immortal or something?" she laughed suddenly._

_I kept a calm, straight face as I replied, "Yes."_

_She stopped laughing. I was being serious, and she knew it._

_"You're two-hundred years old?" she asked, wondering if she'd heard me right or not. I began to wonder if she started convincing herself that I was just insane. "Am I dreaming, or something?" she groaned._

_"Nope."_

_"Great."_

_"So, now that you know, I need to explain a few things," I said slowly. It was funny to me, how I kept denying her the truth not a half hour ago, and here I was, spitting it out like a favorite song._

_"Uh, before that," she began, a little unsure, "How about I ask the questions, and you answer them. Anything extraneous, you can mention later," she suggested._

_"Good plan," I commented, not really caring how we went about this situation._

_"First, above all, what do you. . .eat?" she asked._

_I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. So I held it in. "I can eat human food, but it does nothing to help me survive. To actually survive though, I live on deer blood. Does are satisfying, stags are only filling."_

_"Oh. . .so you don't drink humans' blood or burn in the sunlight? Or sparkle?" she said. Again, I held in the urge to laugh._

_"Hollywood loves to stereotype," I said flatly, laughing only a little. She took this as her answer._

_"So. . .if you're, as you say 'drawn to me,' does that mean you're going to bite me, or something?" she asked quietly. I couldn't tell if she was scared of this, or if she was just scared of offending me if, at all, she could._

_"I'm honestly trying not to, even now," I said gently. She didn't tense or react. She only blinked. "There's a difference between biting you, drinking from you, turning you, and claiming you," I explained, watching as she tried to think of the differences herself. "There are three ways vampires claim their human mates."_

The cave is quiet and a bit damp. The other vampires are asleep—I still don't actually know who they are. I know one of them is named Alec, and he's sort of the Alpha of the group—or is that just a werewolf thing?

_Her breaths were even the entire time, and so was her heartbeat._

_The gentle sounds could've put me to sleep, but I didn't need sleep. Sometimes I just slept to pass time. But I was still trying to learn everything I could about her from a safe distance._

_It was Christmas morning, and so her parents came to wake her up, a little after eight o' clock. I watched as her mother gently brushed her hair out of her face. Her hazel eyes fluttered open, and the sight brought a. . .pull? To my chest._

_It couldn't have been my heart, right? Of course not. . .I was a vampire for God's sake! I didn't have a working heart. I couldn't really decipher the feeling, and so I pushed it aside._

_Her parents didn't notice it, but she glanced to the spot beside her and frowned a little. Her parents left the room not long after, telling her to get ready for breakfast and the presents. She smiled and nodded her head, and then got out of bed._

_When she was sure her parents were nowhere nearby, she came to the window and mouthed, "Good morning!" She smiled, happy to see me._

_"Good morning, beautiful," I mouthed back, giving her a smile, too._

_It was too cold outside for her to open the window, so she just mouthed, "Give me like. . .twenty minutes! I'll meet you outside!" I nodded and watched as she shut her curtains to dress and then went downstairs._

_I could be patient._

_I climbed out of the tree and then went to the front yard and hid so that I could watch through the window. She seemed overly excited, and just like Amelia and Lauren, and all the other reincarnations, she absolutely loved Christmas._

_I watched as she and her family opened their gifts—lots of them. She did have a big family though, but they all loved her, anyone could see that. Which made me rethink this entire thing. If I claimed her and turned her like I said one day I would have to. . ._

_She'd have to leave them behind. She probably didn't know it yet._

_I felt a churning in my stomach. She'd be heartbroken._

I decide to leave the cave and go for some fresh air—the cave air is too thick and damp, it's driving me crazy. I left Phoenicia and went back to Los Angeles—where Stevie came from. I'm outside of Los Angeles at the moment, in fact, I may be out of California at the moment.

I travel with the clan now, it's the only way.

_"You don't scare me. . ." she said gently, looking at me this time._

_"Well, that's good news for me. . .but it doesn't change the fact that I have the potential of hurting you, Stevie. You know that, don't you?" I asked her seriously. She nodded, looking straight into my eyes._

_She nodded, and then replied, "Zander, I've thought this through. I know what I'm getting myself into, and I don't care. It still confuses me that we've only just really met, and yet I care about you. . .a lot. . .I want you in my life. I trust you, and maybe eventually I'll love you like you love me. . ."_

_I smiled at her words. I was incredibly grateful that even though she was basically thrown into this whole situation, she was accepting it—and quite well, I might add._

_I could see by the sincerity in her eyes, and the yearning of her emotions, that she was being completely honest; I admired her for that._

_Then she did something unexpected._

_She kissed me. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. It was slow, gentle, and shy, but it felt absolutely amazing. The sting in my throat was intensified by what felt like a million, but I didn't care. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer._

_I could tell by the way her lips moved against mine, that she wasn't at all experienced with kissing. The idea made me smile; I didn't like the idea of anyone else kissing her._

_She pulled away from the kiss first, and then stared down at her feet, blushing. She was shy, and I could understand why she was. But she knew how much I loved her, and so I didn't mind that it had happened so quickly._

_Maybe she did?_

_I didn't ask, I took her hand again and walked with her to my secret hiding place, neither of us talking much at all. The silence was nice, and we were both lost in our thoughts._

I can hear deer and other animals running around, but my head is too full of aggravating thoughts to think about feeding.

_"Your skin is freezing, Zander!" She rubbed the pads of her fingertips against the back of my hand. It obviously did nothing to warm my skin up whatsoever, but the sensation it gave me was oddly soothing._

_I laughed at her words. "Baby, I don't have blood in my veins like you do. I take in blood, but that's for food. The only internal organ I have that really works is my brain. My heart doesn't pump blood through my body. The venom—I guess you could call it vampire blood—doesn't allow it," I explained._

_She seemed to understand what I was saying._

_"It's because I'm dead," I said simply. "But you, my darling, you're very much alive," I teased, rubbing the tip of my nose against the hollow of her throat. I could hear the blood beneath her skin rush to her cheeks, and I knew she was blushing then._

_The burning in my throat was something I'd grown used to, and the monster was tired of trying to fight me. So he stayed put, and the burning in my throat turned to a dull, dull ache. Hardly noticeable._

_"It's still hard to believe that you're. . .dead. I mean, you act so. . ." she seemed at a loss for words. I turned her to face me a little more, still keeping her close to my body._

_"So. . .?" I prompted._

_"So human, I guess," she shrugged. I laughed a little and explained to her that it was my way of blending in. To not seem so unordinary._

_"You're just very observant," I said after a moment. I smirked at her—more teasing. But she caught onto my game and playfully smirked back, scrunching her nose up a little in an amazingly adorable way._

_"But seriously, it's just how we creatures keep our identities secret. It'd be bad if all the mortals knew that vampires existed," I told her, being completely serious._

_"Oh, I see," she answered._

_I nodded._

_"Do, um. . .do werewolves exists?" she asked, cocking her head to the side a little, confused._

Oh, if only she knew. She doesn't know she's a werewolf, but eventually she will. And hopefully her friends from California will show up to help her through it—I won't be there.

I'm trying to stay away.

_Instinct took over from there and I listened for my prey. There were two stags nearby, and a doe—I could pick up their scents. There was one doe that really caught my attention._

_The smell of her blood was so strong, and sweet. I wasn't up for a chase in that moment. I just wanted to feed. I ran quickly and quietly._

_The snow didn't even crunch beneath my feet._

_I got close enough where her blood was so strong, it burned my throat. I threw myself at the deer, and when she noticed me, it was too late. I found the pulse point in her neck quickly, and bit down fast and hard. The doe cried out._

_But the cry surprised me. It wasn't the cry of a doe, not even the sound of any animal I'd ever hunted. It was more haunting._

_It was the cry of a human girl._

_If I had had blood in my veins, it would've gone dry right then._

_Because I knew this girl._

_This girl._

I'm not going to destroy her life again—after Amelia, and Lauren and Christiana, and all the others after that (before Stevie). I'm not going to put her through all that again, only to die so young.

You don't get any of this, do you?

Everything that's "happened" hasn't yet happened. In fact, I was only showing you what I knew would happen after Stevie walked into class. The moment I fled that classroom, I made plans to flee the state, and that's what I did.

That's why I'm with this clan now.

I'm trying to stay away from Stevie. I'm not going to make her life a living hell.

Still don't get it?

I'm a vampire with a special ability. I can see the future—but nobody has to make a solid decision for me to see it. I can see the future whenever I wish to. I should've done it all the other times I ran into Amelia—well, Stevie.

I should've used that ability, but my emotions got the better of me, and I killed her every time. This time, because I love her so much, I'm staying away. I'm not going to let anything happen. I won't give into my "need" for her.

I live with a clan now, and she's happily living unaware of me or her abilities in her new home. I won't change that.

None of it happened. She just walked into Spanish class one morning, and that was the last time that I saw her. I hope Stevie will live a long happy life with someone who is like her—human. Someone who does deserve her, and hopefully we will never, ever cross paths again.

It's a challenge, but for her sake, I'm trying.

**A/N: So yeah. . . them hate reviews. Let's uh. . . let's send those in xD I'm waiting! xD haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Something Dark, and hopefully you don't hate me even though everything was all in Zander's mind (his ability to see the future). Hopefully you weren't expecting that! If you were, well darn. Hope you enjoyed anyway! :)**


End file.
